Broken and Shattered Hearts
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: Four years later and her secrets were out in the open. Was it the right choice? She didn't know but she went with it for the sake of her friend and family. (InuKag, SeshRin, KouAya, MirSan) Under Reviseee****
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it. It's similar to stories that I've read before and I was motivated because my favorite one never finished and I wanted to start one like it on my own and FINISH it. Hope you enjoy!

Basic Summary; Second chances weren't in her plans but he was persistent. Four years later, she never thought she would come to face him again with both of her secrets now completely out in the open. Can she handle it?

Chapter 1;

She walked out into the kitchen in front of the island facing her two best friends chatting away on the counter. Her last earring was finally put into place then she fixed her hair one last time before looking at the two of them.

"Okay, so! you've got all my numbers by heart and regardless they are on the fridge alongside plenty of other emergency number as well. I can't come home until after the event so it might be around- uhhh- 1 in the morning? Dinner shouldn't be a problem, obviously and you know what time things go off meaning bed. And please nothing with sugar too late this time?" Kagome begged as she made sure everything she needed was in her purse.

"Yes, mom." they both said while saluting her.

"I'm serious guys, let's not make a repeat of last time. If Bankotsu wasn't my boss I would have so been fired." She said

"My brother has always had a soft spot for you" Jakotsu said turning on the little tv at the end of the counter.

"ugh, I know." she answered.

"Relax, he only sees you like a little sister know." he said flipping to some news channel.

"Thank god" she muttered to herself before he tv caught her attention.

"Hm, seems like a certain Hanyou is supposed to make a few appearances in the city soon." Sango said sipping on her tea.

"Ooh, delicious" Jakotsu added both staring at her from the side as she watched the screen. She snapped out of her daze and stared right back at them.

"Not a word." was all she said.

Before they could do more than pretend to lock their lips a screaming boy ran into the kitchen. Heading straight for the dark-haired best friend by the counter. She made sure to secure her tea on the platform before catching the boy mid-run.

"Sango!" he yelled smiling and hugging her.

"Hows my handsome boy doing, huh?" Sango said putting him down and messing up his hair.

"Great! Are you watching us tonight?!" He gazed at her.

"Why, of course! Me and Jakotsu that is, meaning sugar for everyone!" she yelled throwing up her hands before attacking the boy with tickles.

"N-noooo, mama, mama, ma-mama!" he yelled before breaking free and running behind Kagome.

"Honestly, Sango. Don't torture him." She said to her best friend before bending down as much as she could in her knee-length dress to look at the boy.

"Takumi, you know mama's gotta leave for work now, right?" She asked as he nodded looking upset.

"No need to be upset, my love. Sango and Jakotsu can handle you until I'm back okay? And tomorrow I'll take you guys out, yea? Sound fun?" She added and the boys happiness peaked as threw himself around her neck.

"Haha, okay okay, now go and get your sister so I can properly say goodbye to both of you." She said to him before he ran back up the stairs.

"Such cute little pups" Jakotsu said before he could stop himself and covering his mouth right after. Kagome glared.

"I said, not a word." She shot at him with an icy glare.

"Yes, ma'am" He muffled from behind his hand.

Just then a little girl came slowly down the stairs looking at her mother.

"Shiori, come on. You know mommy has to work." She pleaded for the girl to come down when Takumi caught her hand and brought her down to Kagome.

"You look pretty mama.."Was all Shiori said before looking down again.

"Thank you, princess. Now, remeber to behave for auntie Sango and uncle Jakotsu. Nothing like last time will ever happen again, Am I clear?" She asked them sternly, they nodded.

"Okay, now give you mother a hug and a kiss before I'm late, again." she said before bending down and saying goodbye to her twins. She went to say goodbye to her friends and thanking them for staying before heading out for the elevator.

She got in alone and the doors closed behind her revealing her reflection. She had on a knee-length dark blue dress with a falling strap on one shoulder while the other was bare. The fabric clutching to her skin was satin but the over portion of the dress and the strap on her one shoulder were a light tulle of the same color. Her raven colored hair was tucked towards her right shoulder with her ends in a simple curl together. Her bangs were swept to the left side of her face. She had on long silver earrings with a hanging oval daimond at the end. Her makeup was light with a flick of mascara, tight top eyeliner, and rose-red lipstick. Her cheeks were naturally rosy so there was no need for any facial powders. Her heels were back with lacing up to the tip of her ankles. Her nails were done and a bracelet was resting on her right wrist. Last but not least a small chain with a small diamond pendant laid over her chest and one ring rested on her left hand, fourth finger to the right. The only peice of jewelry she cared about. The doors opened up to the first floor lobby as she picked her head up, held on to her jacket and purse and walked out to find a taxi.

The resturaunt was buzzing. It was cutting close to 7 o'clock when the guests were meant to arrive. The restaraunt was The Fuedal Era; Japanese grill. They were a franchise brought from straight out of Tokyo to the states. Right round the time when Bankotsu was opening up in the states was when Kagome showed up and he gave her the head managing position. Basically she ran things here while he laid on his ass back in Japan. Not that it mattered since her salary obscured her desire to give a crap what he did anymore. She's known Jakotsu since high school and with that came meeting his succesfull older brother Bankotsu. Sango became her best friend in high school as well. They were nearly inseperable during those four years mostly because Sango and Jakotsu had the same goal, Fashion. Hence why after Highschool they made there way to New York faster than a bullet. Sango always believed that the states could offer so much more to them and with Jakotsu's family money they moved in together finding jobs. Today, Sango is now an amazing photo and runway model and Jakotsu is her favorite stylist. While Kagome manages an old friends restaruant and takes care of two feisty 4 year olds.

She went up to her office on the third floor and shut the door. She could still watch what was going on down on the dining floors since her walls were glass and there was only one hall of offices overlooking the railing that was over the two consecutive dining floors. She went to her desktop and started working on printing several copies of the guest list to hand out to security. Putting her jacket on the coat rack and her purse securly in her closet (after checking for any calls or warnings from her home) there was a knock at her door.

"Miss Higurashi" said Ayame, second in command.

"Yes? Ayame? What's up?" she asked her closing her closet and locking it.

"The men are downstairs awaiting your orders for the night. I've placed them all in the backroom on the second floor.

"Oh! yes, thank you." She replied following Ayame out towards the second floor backroom.

The security men had their lists and their orders and went to take their places around the facility.

The doors are ready for opening and she's going over every little thing to make sure it's perfect before anyone touches those doors. It didn't matter who was impatient to enter, she wanted everything done before anyone saw it. The was just how she worked. With everything checked a thousand times over, she allowed them to open the doors as she she took her place by the front to greet most of the guests walking. A lot of them took their sweet time but she wasn't complaining seeing as most of them were taking in the beauty of the place. It instantly made her proud. This was the reason she could actually stand her job.

Her earpiece started getting louder before she realized someone was actually trying to get her attention.

"Ayame, honestly. this whole ringing thing is a horrible code, just call my name." she said into it moving away from the doors.

"Hehe, sorry. I just wanted to let you know that the bar is just beginning to make cocktails and some people look as though they pre-partied this." she informed her

"Fantastic" Kagome answered sarcastically before nodding towards Kagome and going to have a chat with the Bartenders.

" Aika! Ginny!" She called to the two bartenders that she can actually tolerate working her.

"Yes, ma'am?" they asked.

"Apperrantly some people couldn't wait for the actuall event to enjoy a few cocktails so if you notice anyone with slurred anything, do not serve them. We don't need idiots roaming around for this event. Also, let me know when you see someone like that so I can do everyone a favor and handle them before they start anything, kay?" she asked them with a smile

"Sure thing" they said back before serving the guests again.

She turned to look at the event settling down. Everyone was finding their seats and getting drinks before they were going to have to stay seated for the speeches. Apparently, this was a company event for the actual restaurant franchise so this was something about congratulating the company on making more money within the past year. Kagome thought it was ridiculous but it payed her bills so she put on that smile and went to make sure the sound room was all set for the upcoming speeches. All this time she never noticed the one guest that was staring at her in awe, awaiting her chance to get her attention.

The techs were set and she gave the okay for the first host of the evening to make her way up to the podium on the built stage. As she started talking, people were clapping and sipping their drinks. Kagome took this chance to stand near the bar and get some water from Ginny. Again, she didn't notice the woman that was making her way up behind her before her voice startled her.

"Well, who would've thought." The woman said and Kagome jumped before turning around with wide eyes.

"R-Rin!" she hissed trying not to make so much noise jumping up and hugging the girl with everything she had.

"Hello, love" Rin said back with the warmest smile.

"What on earth are you doing here!?" She asked her setting her water down on the counter before she spilled it on herself. Ginny took her water and put it behind the counter as a habitual precaution as Kagome sent her a thank you nod.

"Bankotsu told me about this event after I asked if I'd be able to see you soon." she said simply.

"you're still working for him?" she asked

"Oh god, no! I quit when you quit, remember?" She asked.

"Oh yea" She pushing that memory as far back as she could.

"I just wanted to see you and I heard from your mother that you were still working for him so I went to ask him." she said

"So you just flew to New York for me?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Well, as important as you are to me. No, that's not the only reason I'm in New York. I'm here wi-" she was cut off by a heaving Ayame.

"So.. sorry.. bu- Kagome. Theres.. people trying to.. get in.. that aren't… on the. list" She forced out between breaths.

"Of course. I'm sorry, will you excuse me a minute." She said towards Rin before racing to the door with as much grace as she could muster up. Just as Ayame said there was a group of snots attempting to get in but her security wasn't letting them past him by an inch. She went to handle it and unsurprisingly they also had a few drinks before this which only made keeping them out more important.

Rin was watching her with a huge smile on her face. She hasn't seen Kagome in four years. Yes. they've made sure to keep contact with each other through calls, postcards, and letters. It wasn't the same for Rin. They used to work together in one of Bankotsu old places before the company took him in for a franchise. They were super close and now Rin was here to invite her to a very special event praying to God that she would come. Kagome hasn't been to Japan in years and hasn't been to family events anymore. Her parents have been saying that work keeps her here but everyone knows the truth. But this was important to Rin and if Kagome cared at all she would put away her pride and come with her. She still wasn't sure if she should tell her the true reason why she was in New York in the first place or who she even came with. The latter should probably be kept to herself though. She was taken from her thoughts when she noticed Kagome on her way back.

"Hey, sorry about that." Kagome said flashing her a smile.

"No problem, I did catch you at work." she replied with a wink.

"Anyway, what were you saying."

"Well, there's a reason I wanted to see you Kagome" She said trying to hide her smile.

"And that would be?" Kagome raised an eyebrow to the girl

"I'm getting married!" Rin tried not to say too loud seeing as the speeches were still going on.

Kagome was caught off guard with that one. She was ecstatic. An old friend coming back to tell her that she's getting married. She started jumping up and down with Rin before a thought entered her minding stopping her in her happy tracks.

'crap' Rin thought

"Waaaaaait, married to whom?" Kagome asked stepping back with her hands out ignoring Ayame calling her in her earpiece.

"Uh, fluffy…?" Rin answered.

Fluffy.

Fucking Fluffy.

Sesshomaru.

She was marrying Sesshomaru.

Don't get it twisted, she was happy for her friend but that only meant one thing. She was invited. Her family was invited. She had an obligation to go because it was someone she cared about and thats what started to scare her the most. She had to go but she didn't know how. She had two little creatures at home that she couldn't just show up with four years later to the family.

"K-Kagome?" Rin asked shyly.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I'm so happy for you Rin." she said forcing a smile.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't want you two to hate each other so much that you won't come to my wedding. Kagome even Sesshomaru wants you there, you were like a sister to him. He misses you too. Letters and phone calls are great but this is our wedding!" She pleaded. Kagome honestly felt bad for making her friend feel like this about her own wedding.

"No. no. That's not what I'm worried about." She said still thinking about her babies at home.

"Then what it is?" Rin tried to say.

Ayame came up to her talking about how the first run of speeches were ending and the food was ready to be served. Kagome gave the okay and told Ayame to show Rin to her office while she got some air.

15 minutes later, Kagome walked into her office and saw Rin at her desk looking down at her phone.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked walking in.

"He called but I ignored it." Rin sniffed.

"Why?" Kagome asked coming closer and bending down by the chair.

"Because he's going to ask about how you took it.." She trailed off. Kagome felt horrible.

"Listen, Rin. I love you and I am thankful that you invited me to your wedding. I would want nothing more than to be th-"

"Not just to go Kagome." Rin stopped her.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused

"I want you to be in it. My maid of honor" She answered looking down again.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked.

"Who better than my closest friend and the reason I even met Sesshomaru." Rin smiled.

"I'm honored." She said

"Really so, you'll do it?" Rin asked grinning again. Kagome was happy to see her friend smiling again.

"Y-yes, I would love to be a part of your wedding Rin." was all she got out before Rin started squealing and jumped to hug Kagome and knock her to the floor.

"Ri-, I can't- brea-" Kagome tried to say before Rin Let her go with a shy smile.

"Rin, listen. I will be part of your wedding but there's some-" she was cut off

"I'll make sure he behaves Kagome" Rin said.

"Oh, I know for a fact he won't" Kagome tried to say to herself but Rin heard.

"You'd be surprised. Around family he's become tolerable. Not as tolerable as he was when you were around but-" Rin tried to say

"No Rin, I know for a fact he will go ballistic." Kagome said as Rin's phone started to ring.

She gave Kagome a reassuring look as she answered Sesshomarus call. Rin was on the phone for a few minutes before coming back to Kagome with a nervous smile.

"I have to go, the car's here to pick me up." Rin said.

"No worries, I'll walk you out." She said as she led her down to the main floor.

They were at the doors and Rin was nervous, She wante to talk to her friend. It was obvious that Kagome was going to be there for her but she knew that underneath Kagome was going nuts. She wasn't always good at hiding how she really felt from those who knew her. and Rin had known her since she was 14.

"Kagome" She said turning to her before getting in the car.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy tomorrow, I would really like to catch up before I have to go home on Tuesday." Rin tried.

Kagome thought about this. She was to be in her wedding which means the secret was ready to explode in her face. She wanted nothing more than Rin to be the first to know and she wanted to be the one to tell her. Tomorrow she is supposed to go out with the kids. What a better time.

"I am, but make sure you come alone?" Kagome asked.

"Um- okay?" Rin said confused

"I'll call you in the morning and find a place to meet, yea?" Kagome tried to smile for her friend.

"Alright, thank you for seeing me Kagome. It's been too long." Rin said before embracing her and getting in the car. Thinking of how long it's been since she's been able to see her close friend almost made her start to tear as Rin let go and went into the car to drive away. She held it back and waved at the tinted car as it turned the corner.

'well, shit' Kagome thought.

The next morning, Sango and Jakotsu woke up to Kagome pacing all throughout the condo. A thing she normally does when she's troubled. The kids were asleep which means they couldn't have done anything. Her belongings were not thrown everywhere when she came home last night which means it isn't work. They were both stumped. After a bit of preparation, they both stood up and walked over to her dragging her out to the balcony for air and to stop the damn pacing and muttering.

"wha-What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Quiet before you wake the kids!" Jakostu said closing the balcony door.

"Why are we out here?" Kagome demanded to know

"To get you to talk dammit!" Sango snapped

"We have been trying to sleep for the past hour but with you pacing and muttering we haven't gotten much progress. Kids wear you out ya'know!" she added

"Seriously, you're telling me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Will you both stop the motherly bickering and will you just tell us what made you like this, this time?" Jakostu hissed.

With that, she went and told them about Rin coming to her job last night and how she was supposed to meet her today and how she was planning on telling her the truth. When she was done with the story she realized that she needed a minute to breathe seeing as she sped through it. She finally looked up at her two best friend and found both of their jaws on the floor.

"a-are you sure about this, honey?'" Jakotsu asked, coming back before Sango and putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she turned to look over the balcony.

"What choice do I have?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, it's been four years. This is not that easy to take in that fast. To go just give it away to whole family at once?" Sango chimed in coming back to reality.

Before Kagome could answer her phone rang and of course, it was Rin. She answered and they both came up with a place to meet. Thankfully, it was kid friendly, Kagome thought. She hung up to turn and face her friends again.

"Well, that answers us" Sango said to no one in particular,

"Do you want us to come?" Jakotsu asked getting a glare from Sango.

"No, no. I know you guys have something work related today. No need to get fired because of me." Kagome said.

"Sweetie, please. Sango and I are the best things they could get. Like we would get fired." Jakotsu scoffed while Sango rolled her eyes.

"No, no. I have to do this myself. I told her to come alone so I should be okay." Kagome said before going back in to wake up the twins.

After getting them up she sent both into two different bathrooms for their showers and took out clothes for them. All the while she was silent and her friends were giving her worried looks. The kids were out and drying when she gave them their clothes to change into. When they were done Kagome was again with the pacing while now her kids looked worried for her.

"Mama?" Shiori looked up at her

"Yes baby?" Kagome asked bending down

"You okay?" she asked shyly

"Mama's just having a rough day" she answered.

"We don't have to go anywhere mama" she said getting a nudge from Takumi. Kagome sent a look to Takumi making him look down before looking back at her beautiful girl.

"Always the thoughtful one" she said poking her daughters forehead and giving her a warm smile making the girl smile back.

She made sure they had everything about ten times before being ushered out of the door by a very strong model and a headstrong photographer. Though they were still scared for her they knew this was something she had to do. Who better to start off with than Rin, they thought together. Getting them a taxi (since Kagome still wasn't on earth yet since they left.). They watched as the world was ready to tip over big time before going home together.

Kagome caught a look at the black car driving up to the cafe before she saw Rin step out and into the building from across the street. Thinking that this was it, she crossed the street with a kid on each hand. When she went inside, Rin had her back to them because she was ordering and Kagome thanked whatever god was listening to her. She sent her kids to a table where she could see them before walking towards Rin. All the time, she never noticed the man in the car who saw flashes of silver and demanded the car stop driving away. With his mouth on the ground he was trying to come back to reality in time to get out.

"ahem" Kagome coughed making Rin turn around with a smile and a hug.

Hello, Rin" she said

"Kagome!" She yelled and hugged her. She shot a glance at her kids and saw they were playing with each other and not paying attention to her yet.

"I'm so glad you made it, want anything?" Rin asked

"I'll just have two bagels with butter and a side of jam?" Kagome called to the barista.

"Two? quite the appetite Kagome." Rin laughed.

"Actually, they aren't mine.." Kagome said nervously.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew he saw the silver. He knew he saw the ears. But what he was really seeing was her, but how? Where did they come from? I thought she was-.

He stopped himself because it was obvious he had been lied to by his own brother. He needed a few minutes to gather himself before going inside so he took a quick walk up the block and back a few times.

"I thought it was just us?" Rin asked

"Um, Rin" she casting a glance at the kids that were now facing her with curiosity. well shit, she thought.

"Kagome?" Rin asked snapping her back

"Umm Rin…" She was sweating

"Kagome, are you alright? you look pale?" She asked but Kagome wasn't paying attention. She saw silver and then saw Shiori nearing them but she still couldn't form the words. Shiori went to stand behind Kagome's legs as Takumi awkwardly and slowly followed on the other side but Rin hadn't noticed yet. At least, until this.

"mama" Shiori pulled on Kagome's pants but Kagome was frozen.

"mom?" Takumi looked up at her adding fuel to the perverbial fire.

"Are you okay, ma?" he added, she still isn't answering.

She was, however, staring at Rin. From the moment Shiori spoke Rin's face was frozen on them. Not once has she looked up to Kagome's face. She was stuck. She wouldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. She just wouldn't.

Rin was looking on Kagomes left side and saw the little girl first. She hand a small hand of claws clutching Kagomes pants tightly. Her hair was long, down to her lower back. It was a dark black at the roots but as it went down the color changed. It was a platnium silver by halfway down. Obviously, she didn't miss the little grey ears at the top of her head and the amber eyes. (Of course the demon blood was more in affect than the human). Then she went to the right leg for a boy only a little taller than the girl. His hair on the other hand was only silver and his ears perched a little higher probably because he was more curious than scared like his sister. His eyes were a lighter amber without the brown flecks like the little girl and his claws were longer.

They were both knocked out of there trance when the barista came back and announced that Kagome's bagels were ready. She stepped out of her trance to grab them and give them to her twins before nervously looking at Rin who was staring at Kagome now but kind of looking at something behind her too. A little confused, she decided to turn around. That was the worst idea she ever had. This was the last thing she ever expected to find standing behind her.

oh for the love of- was all she could think before it went black the floor met her back.

A/N~ Okay, so I like long chapters. I know, sorry :l But Waddya think? Hope you enjoyed!

By the way Shiori is not taking after the one from the actual series. I just really loved the name (:


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was throbbing and she knows her eyes aren't even open yet. Luckily, she no longer felt the floor underneath her. It was replaced by a soft leather. The air around her was cool but she could hear voices. However, she did not even want to wake up. The last thing she wanted to do was open her eyes.

"mama!" however Shiori's voice made her shoot up remembering she had her kids with her. As soon as she found two sets of silver hair she could figure out where she was.

Crap, she thought.

She was in a limo. Her daughter was on the floor of the car kneeling next to her. No doubt she sensed when her mother woke up, as did her son who was sitting next to her head playing with her hair. The car was moving, that much was obvious. The window nearest her was cracked open. Enough for air but not enough to see inside the car. Looking at the end of the seat she saw Rin sitting with water in her hand. Next to her was Sesshomaru.

"Morning" he said looking at her. His face was unreadable.

She nodded to him as the car came to a stop. Sesshomaru opened the door and helped Rin out before helping Shiori and Takumi. Kagome came out on her own and stepped next to her kids. The park. They were at the park. Right in front of an entrance to Central park on the west side.

fantastic, she sarcastically thought.

"mama, what are we gonna do?" shiori asked from her side grabbing Kagome's hand. From the corner of her eye she noticed an ice cream vender and sent her kids with some money while keeping an eye on them.

"I smell him on them" was all Sesshomaru said.

"And they smell themselves on you." Kagome shot back with a glare.

"ooooookay, no need for the hostility with kids around!" Rin stated as the kids came back.

"Mom, can I take Shiori to the zoo?" Takumi asked obviously realizing Kagome needed to talk.

"Splendid idea" Sesshomaru said digging in his wallet and sending the kids to buy tickets for everyone. They skipped like never before with Shiori tailing Takumi. Kagome watched every step of their way.

"So.." Rin said

"So.." Sesshomaru added.

"So." Kagome put in.

"At least tell me they were conceived together?" Rin blurted out.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as the kids came back.

"What?!" she yelled back

"Aaron, will you please accompany these two children throughout the zoo. Do not let your eyes off of them for a second. Anything happens to them and it's your life on the line, got it?" Sesshomaru order one of them following them. Shiori took a little convincing before Takumi was able to pull her off of Kagome and into the zoo.

"Well?" Rin asked getting a glare from Kagome.

"Yes, they were."

"How old are they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Four" she answered

"So Shiori and Takumi?" Rin asked.

"Yes" Kagome answered.

"Both half demons?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Whadda you think?" Kagome shot back.

"I presume they are my brothers?" Sesshomaru asked sensing the mixed emotions in Kagome at the mention of him.

"Yes." she managed to say watching her kids around the seals.

"But when?" Rin nearly whispered.

"The gala, the night before I left." Tears were threatening to break through with that memory.

 **Flashback**.

"Come on!" he said.

"We can't just leave!" she hissed back trying not to get caught.

"Everyones in the ballroom, no one will catch us." He said before pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers.

"what are you doing!" she hissed trying to push him away.

"Trying to kiss you" he smirked in the darkness.

"We have to get back." she said trying to walk the way they came before he pulled her back to his chest again and whispering into her ear.

"But you look too Beautiful to just let go of" he whispered huskily. She just stared back at him starting to feel what he was feeling as well. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time with less force and more loving passion then she has felt from him before. He pulled back first and just stared at her still closed lids as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Be with me?" He asked

"I am with you" She managed to answer.

"No, I mean.. be with me. Tonight?" He stared staring into her eyes with unwavering emotions.

She knew what he meant at that moment. She could see it in his eyes. It was a scary moment for her. To decide whether or not she wanted to give her self up for the first time to him. In her heart she knew she would spend the rest of her life with him so why not let him be her first. And that she did. She nodded and he finally opened the door to his room pulling her in with him. He took her to the bed and took off his own button down before reaching behind her and beginning to unzip her dress all the while staring into her eyes with that same emotion. Both of their clothes had been shed and he pulled her into the large bed. He was hovering over her, still looking into her eyes. The eyes that told her that she would always be in love with him. The eyes that showed her just how much he loved her.

"Kagome.. I love you" He said to her.

"I love you too… Inuyasha"

"Kagome!" Rin yelled pulling her out of the memory. Rin was pressing her hands against her face before Kagome realized that she was actually crying. She hadn't noticed. Shiori started running over to her having smelled the tears with Takumi right after her. She stopped them before they could speak.

"It's alright baby, go on. Takumi take your sister to see the birds. I'm alright." She reassured them with a smile before Shiori was forcefully pulled by Takumi into the bird building. Kagome looked around and couldn't find Sesshomaru. She sent Rin a look and Rin pointed in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru was pretending to look at some animal behind the glass. But with his ears facing his sides she knew he paying attention to them. She choked a laugh.

"You okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes." She said firmly wiping away any last tears looking straight at Rin.

"They're beautiful, ya' know?" Rin smiled.

"I know" Kagome smiled proudly.

"Probably giving Aaron a trip aren't they?" Rin laughed

"Most likely Takumi" Kagome laughed back.

"Shiori's attached to you tho?" Rin looked at her.

"Always has been, but Takumi takes good care of her too. She's just really shy." Kagome said.

"Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"Why?" Rin asked

"I had to."

"Why?"

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was already in New York. And for the reason I left I I couldn't put my own child back in that." Kagome said thinking of when she left.

"And why did you leave? You never told anyone." That was a lie. She had told Sango and Jakotsu but that's it. Not even her own mother knows because she knew she would just go on and tell Izayoi.

"I tried." Kagome blurted out holding back more tears.

"I tried but she " Kagome stopped herself.

"Who's she and what did she do?" Rin asked in seriousness. Kagome didn't answer

"Kagome "

"Kikyo, Rin. Kikyo." Kagome finally said.

"What did Kikyo do?" Rin looked at her with fuming eyes. She never liked her either but she thought that Inuyasha got with Kikyo after Kagome left.

"The morning when I woke up, he wasn't next to me. I got up and was confused when I heard something from outside the door. I was about to open the door when I heard voices. I heard him but then I heard her…

 **Flashback**

She was creaking towards the door as the voices got louder. She held the sheets tight against her body putting her towards the doorframe.

"But inuyasha!" someone whimpered.

"Seriously Kikyo, you cannot be here right now." Inuyasha hissed low

" It never mattered before when I came in here" Kikyo said seductively.

"It matters right now."

"Why because that girls in there?" she asked

"Yes as a matter of fact, my girlfriend is in there." he hissed back.

"She finally give it up to you?" Kikyo laughed

"Poor girl." she added

"Just get out of here!" he said.

"Oh but I'll be back." she said.

"yea yea whatever" he said before opening the door and finding his tear stricken girlfriend staring at him.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to look at him but she couldn't look away either. His face was unreadable and she hated it. She wanted nothing but to slap him but again, she couldn't move. It took a few minutes but finally she managed words.

"her?" she choked out stepping away from him. He tried to step towards her but she moved away again, not wanting him to touch her. Hell she didn't want him to even look at her. She felt so ashamed. After what she did for him, after what she gave him. This is what she get from that?

"Kagome" he said stepping closer.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Don't you dare come near me. Don't you EVER come near me again." She said hardly as tears fell. She didn't even care that she was crying because she knew even with the tears that she still wanted him dead and gone right now. She looked at him and his mouth was open, he was in shock. Of course. She finds he's been cheating on her and he's the one in shock?

"Get out of the way" she said seeing him in front of the door.

"No, Kago " He said trying to get to her.

"I said get OUT of the WAY!" she yelled cutting him off.

Without giving him the chance to fight back she ran past him and out the door. She ran to the room that's been used as hers since she could remember walking and locked the doors. She made sure even the shared bathroom to the room next to her was locked before finally dropping the sheets covering her naked body and frantically pulling on clothes. She heard pounding on each door after the other but ignored it. There was no way in hell she was ever going to speak to him. Not after this. She said nothing just got dressed, grabbed her things and opted for going out the second story window. The pipes and vines helping her travel, she quickly got down and ran across the yard towards her car and started it. Tears were still coming down but she didn't care. She needed to get away and it needed to happen now. She was halfway out of the drivepath before she heard her name and looked in the rearview. Inuyasha was on the second story porch yelling after her. She didn't care, just kept driving.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rin yelled standing up from their bench.

"As am I" Sesshomaru stated walking back to them.

Of course, hes was listening. Kagome thought.

"But you said you tried? Tried what?" Rin asked looking back at Kagome.

"I found out I was pregnant, two months later. I was already in New York living in Sango and Jakotsu spare room. One month later i was three months and I finally decided to call him and tell him. I did. I called his cell but she picked up. " she heard Rin suck in air next to her, she continued. "I told her I wanted to speak to him and she said over her dead body. I told her it was serious and I didn't have time for her crap. Then she said through a joke 'oh don't tell me your first got you pregnant? I mean I know he's not a fan of condoms but really?' I was stunned and didn't say anything and then she said 'oh my god you are! this is rich!' then I begged her to put him on the phone and she still wouldn't and started telling me about how now he was with her and he couldn't care less about me so I lost it and hung up to delete and block his number." Kagome finished with one last tear falling and this time Sesshomaru wiped it away before hugging her tightly. It's been years since she's seen him and had to admit that it felt great to again be with someone she always saw as on older brother.

"I told myself that I would never let my child become a part of the life of someone who didn't even care about their mother. They may be his pups but with what he did and how she acted about me it was obvious the way he felt about us and our life and I wasn't going to throw my child into that mess. When I found out I was having twins it only affirmed my own decision. I wasn't going to put them through it so I stayed here and started working and here I am today with two very lovely and smart kids and a happy home." Kagome finished as her kids trotted back having gone through the whole zoo already.

"Mama! we saw bears and big cats! sis didn't like them very much" Takumi said as Shiori scrunched up her face at the mention of the mountain lions.

"Obviously" Sesshomaru muttered to no one in particular. Rin and Kagome laughed at him while the kids were confused.

"Mama.." Shiori tried to speak up.

"Yes baby?" Kagome said attending to her girl while Rin and even Sesshomaru gave adorning looks of pride.

"Who are these people?.. and he has ears too" she said shyly pointing at Sesshomaru as he raised his eyebrow.

"Shiori, Takumi.. this is Rin and Sesshomaru.. Your aunt and uncle." Both Sesshomaru and Rin just stared at Kagome shocked that she just did that.

"Really?" Shiori beamed looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Cool, finally some family." Takumi smiled.

"Takumi!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry, ma" He lowered his head before she messed up his hair and everyone laughed.

Kagome opened the door to her condo and let everyone in. After the zoo and that tiring confession they decided to go back to her place instead of the hotel so no one would see them. Kagome was thankful that Jakotsu's eye helped her home while he was here last night so it didn't look like a house with four year old twins.

"Kids!" Kagome yelled as they ran up to her from Sesshomaru's back.

"Go wash up before dinner okay?" and with that they ran up the stairs.

"Make yourself comfortable" She said heading into the kitchen to pull some stuff out of the fridge for dinner.

"You honestly cannot expect me to be here, meet my niece and nephew and let you cook, did you?" Sesshomaru asked standing up from the couch.

"Uh yes?" Kagome said while Rin giggled and shook her head.

"Honestly.." He shook his head as he pulled out his phone to call a reservation and a car.

20 minutes later, the kids were dressed in nice clothes after Kagome went to change as well. The car was downstairs and they all climbed in. Just as Rin said Sesshomaru had big plans for dinner tonight in celebration of the promising additions to the family. Everything was going great. They were even having debates over the kids schooling because he felt they needed better and she assured him that they were in private school already and he still didn't approve. They were enjoying themselves when Sesshomaru's phone rang. The moment he answered it and gave an annoyed expression Rin knew who it was but Kagome needed a little more catching on. Eventually it was obvious to everyone except the kids that it was Inuyasha. while he was on the phone Rin took the time to talk to Kagome while the kids were happily eating a fat chocolate dessert that Kagome knew they'd regret later on.

"So, I spoke to Bonkotsu while you were knocked out." she said.

"mhmm."

"You're coming back with us to Japan on Tuesday." She simply said sipping on wine.

"mh I'M SORRY, WHAT?" she yelled finally realizing what the brunette said. Sesshomaru looked confused while Rin giggle.

A/N: yayy or ney?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so the last chapter was a little short in my opinion. Don't worry this one had the potential to be much longer. I have a thing for long stories and chapter so, I hope you enjoy! Lemme know how I'm doing? (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Shiori and Takumi ;)

Chapter 3, Surprise!

"Tell me you're joking." she added a little lower.

"Nope" was all she said with a smirk.

"Cool we're going to Japan!" Takumi chimed.

"Takumi." she simply said and he went back to looking at his plate.

"Rin, I have work, here." she simply said hoping that was the end of that.

"Kagome don't fight us on this. Don't you want to see your mother and brother? Have they even met the pups?" Kagome noticed both her pups ears twitch to the side.

"If you two do not focus and your meal and not an adult conversation you're going nowhere at all throughout the week, got it?" she demanded as they both nodded and slunk into their chairs. Sesshomaru and Rin sat there with the most knowing smirks on their faces as she glared at them before returning to fight it.

"It's nonsense to fight this Kagome. I spoke your said boss and he will fly over before Tuesday to handle things here for a while, while you fly over with us and stay in Japan. And no need to worry I have a separate jet so a certain someone will not see you or your pups until you are ready for that." Sesshomaru simply said putting his phone away.

"Why would he be on the plane anyways?" was the first thing Kagome thought to ask. Stupid ass, she thought of herself.

"Oh yea, I was meaning to tell you that the main reason we were here is because he was signing a movie deal for next year. Apparently it's based in New York so yea." Rin chimed in

"Fantastic!" Kagome sarcastically stated.

"mama.." Shiori said low.

"Yes, dear?" she looked at her.

"What's Japan?" Even Sesshomaru had to coo for that one.

"Oh that's where you guys and your mommy are from." Rin answered for her. Shiori just nodded and looked down. Rin looked confused.

"Shiori has a thing with talking to people she doesn't know or like. She needs to see you for a while and like you enough before associating with you. Im sorry, she's a picky child." Kagome whispered to her. Rin understood, smiled, and looked back at the little girl.

"Don't worry Shiori, we'll be the best of friends, I promise you that." Rin smiled at Shiori as the girl looked to her mom and back to Shiori and smiled just a teeny bit before looking down again. Kagome nudged Rin and mouthed 'progress'.

Soon enough they were done eating and Rin promised to be back in the morning to help them pack for the departure the day after. She also wanted to come and get closer to the kids upon learning that Shiori still had no godparents at dinner. Kagome could only laugh at that. So Sesshomaru had a second car outside the spot for Kagome and the kids to take home while they rode another to their hotel. The last thing she expected at 9 at night was for people to be in her home but when she gives them a spare key what can she really do. As soon as she opened the door she found Sango and Jakostu sitting on the couch in a heated discussion.. about scarfs.

"I can just smell the intelligence" Kagome snorted as she plopped next to them already having put the kids to bed.

"Well spill girl we want to know it all!" Jakotsu nearly squealed.

"I really hope you didn't faint. Please tell me you didn't faint?" Sango pleaded. She was stunned to silence.

"Oh for love of God, you fainted?!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Will you shut up, I want them to fall asleep remember? Let's go outside" Kagome yelled walking to the balcony and sitting down outside. There was no furniture out there because they had no purpose to be out there. It was usually just where the adults went when they didn't want the hanyou children to hear them so much. And they were perfectly fine with sitting on the floor together. Well, maybe not Jakotsu but they didn't really care about it. When they all sat down Kagome went into the story about how the day went with the fainting and the zoo and the confession to the dinner and revealing of her paid trip home in two days time. And at that one they had to stop her.

"WAIT, WHAT?" They said together.

"not lying" was all she answered them

"Well, I'm coming with you!" Sango declared.

"Wha "

"Me too!" Jakotsu added.

"What, why?" Kagome asked surprised.

"A, you are not facing the wolves on your own. B, who doesn't like a trip home every now and then, and C you are not taking my niece and nephew to meet everyone without me" Sango declared loudly as Jakotsu just nodded along with everything she said.

"You two are something" Was all Kagome could say.

"And don't you forget it, honey!" Jakotsu said making them all laugh.

A little while after that and some wine later they left home together declaring it was only by taxi. Finally, Kagome was able to get some sleep. Or at least try to.

The next day, Rin really was there by 10. Luckily, since Kagome couldn't sleep much, she was up by 8. When Rin got there She woke up the kids and sent them into the showers while she and Rin made breakfast. Of course, Rin gave Shiori hers and Kagome gave her creation to Takumi. Shiori actually smiled at rin because made a happy face with her food for her. Rin was seriously on a mission for this little girls heart. They started with Takumi's stuff since he was the most excited and Kagome helped Rin with Shiori's stuff since she was starting a tantrum about not having enough stuffed animals while she was away. Since Kagome wasn't aware of how long they would be away and Rin wasn' disclosing anything with a smirk, she put her foot down and made Shiori choose five bears that she was allowed anything else found in her luggage would be taken away from her permanently. After a crying fit, she complied they were able to finish the kids packing. Rin had actually went out early in the morning to buy every cute suitcases assuming they had none and she was right. Last but not least, they went into Kagome's room while the kids were in the playroom. Since Rin still wasn't revealing how long they were staying, she packed as much as she could from work clothes to a night out to a gala (since she would be with the Takahashi's again she was expecting everything and Rin wasn't complaining). When they were done packing Kagome spoke to Rin about allowing Sango and Jakotsu to come and she answered with a 'more the merrier' inviting them on the jet as well. There was no need to call them and tell them since they invited them selves over that afternoon with all of their stuff to stay the night as well. Jakotsu said that they were going to stay at Bonkotsu place and that's when Kagome popped the same question.

"Rin" she called

"hmm?"

"Where, may I ask, Do you all expect me and the kids to sleep?" Kagome asked with an edge of sarcasm.

"Uh, hehe. You see now Fluffy thought it would be best if um you and the kids stayed at the mansion.. for a while.." She finished off with a nervous smile. Rin was on the floor attempting to get Shiori's attention and Takumi was watching tv next to them so she knew screaming and cursing were out of the question within an ears reach for these kids.

"Rin, did you guys I don't know happen to think of who else lives in that mansion… at all?" she finished off mouthing smartass.

"The thing is that he won't be at the mansion. He's flying to another part of japan and we are unaware of when he'll return so house is rid of Inu- of him for some time." Rin paused to collect herself before messing up again considering Kagomes glare at the error

"We might as well make 'he who shall not be named' in this house" Jakotsu snickered to himself and Sango before Kagome got him over the head making him choke on his sip of wine.

The next morning flew quickly but not before calling Bonkotsu that night to make sure he was here and aware of what he needed to do at the Grill. She also told him that if he wanted her to work in Tokyo he was going to have to send over Ayame because that was of course, her right hand girl. He complied and just like that Ayame was at the airport meeting them in the morning with nothing but excitment all over her. Kgome on the other hand felt rather sick. Everyone shook their heads at her and the only one that cared enough to ask were her children. She assured them she was fine as they all boarded the jet.

14 hours later, they landed. Most of the passengers were asleep except of course, Kagome who couldn't. She went to pick up her kids when she realized that Shiori was asleep snuggled up against Rin smiling in her sleep and Takumi was half on Sesshomaru's lap asleep as well. Quickly, Kagome snapped a picture of both pairs before waking them up as the door opened to get out. Holding Shiori to her shoulder because the girl was still half asleep, they exited the plane and got into different cars. Sango, Jakotsu, and Ayame wne towards Bankotsu house while Kagome, the kids, and the engaged couple drove to the mansion. The kids couldn't hold in their excitement as they saw what tokyo had to offer through the drive and getting to the gates of the mansion only made their grins wider. For Kagome, she only felt sicker. The last time she was here, she was running away from this place crying. She could still see her old beat up four -door running through that pathway trying to get out.

Before the tears could fall the car had stopped and the kids nearly jumped out. Takumi took Shiori's hand and ran around the front gardens with her. This place was still the same as she remembered. The gravel driveway after the gates with multiple gardens on boths sides and one large fountin at the entrance to the house causing an O shape and the end of the drive. She finally got out and took it all in. Rin came up beside her and hugged her from the side. Even Sesshomaru squeezed her shoulder and her gave her supporting kiss on the cheek before heading inside for what he said was some work to get to. After forcing the kids to finally come to her side, Rin told her what rooms the kids would be in and what rooms she was in. Thankfully, they weren't putting her in her old room. She knew where they were so she took the kids the there rooms herself. Since the rooms were big she was pretty sure the Shiori would be sleeping with her instead of herself even if the bathroom was shared with her brother. Takumi would be okay on his own though. And thankfully his room wasn't far from hers. When they got settled in, Kagome decided that it was time to meet the family. She got the kids dressed up and she changed herself. Rin met her at the front and they got in the car on there way to the Shrine.

Finally, they got there and again the kids piled out faster than ever forcing poor Aaron to chase them and keep them close because Kagome was not capable of parenting right now. Yes, her immediate family knew of Shiori and Takumi but they had never met. Her mother had only seen the pictures Kagome would regularly send. Plus, she hadn't even told her mother that she was coming in the first place. They climbed up the steps and the first thing she saw was her grandpa sweeping outside, as usual. Without thinking, she ran to him and hugged him hard, scaring him at first. After a few tears, her mother came outside wondering what the noise was and when she saw Kagome she nearly ran to her crying as well. Before they could start balling Kagome pulled back.

"Mom" she said moving towards Rin who had the twins.

"I would like you to meet Takumi and Shiori, your grandchildren." She finished.

"Oh my" Was all she managed before she ran up to the kids and asked for hugs. Surprisingly, they both gave her one, even Shiori.

Rin started to frown before Kagome nudged her. It seems the kids were please to find out who was there mother's mom. They had an afternoon of all kinds of conversations and showing the kids around and going to Kagome's old room which looked the same. This she gave a look to her mom for and all she said was.

"There was never a need to change it" but Kagome knew it was a hope in her mother that she would always come home.

Later on, Sota came home and stopped in his tracks when he heard his sisters voice. When she finally saw him she dropped him to the floor jumping for a hug. As they got up the twins got curious and walked over. She introduced them and Takumi was instantly in love with Sota. He simply stated that he had the coolest uncles ever. Shiori however, stayed by the womens side. Her mother made dinner for them and afterwards they left back for the mansion. Kagome's tension seemed to grow the closer the got. Her kids seemed to sense that and snuggled up to her in the car. Rin was watching with the warmest smile.

What a mother, she thought.

They got inside and thankfully, like they said, Inuyasha was not in. She was told that Izayoi and Inutaisho would be returning from a trip tomorrow. Sesshomaru filled them in or her and the kids. After some anger, now they are just excited to meet them and couldn't wait to get home. They even cancelled half their trip to come back. Just like Kagome said, Shiori wouldn't sleep in her room alone but Takumi was all too happy to have a huge room to himself. Kagome sang a lullaby to Shiori to get her to fall asleep in a new place and when she knew she was fast asleep, she got up from bed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep so she went down to the kitchen on the first floor and picked up an apple before heading to the roof. She knew that Izayoi would always have her rather large greenhouse upstairs so paid a vist. For some reason, it seemed larger than before but she know that uncle Inu would do anything to make his wife and mate happy. It was getting super late and she knew she would need some sleep for whatever was going on tomorrow, so she headed back downstairs. Just as she got there she heard voices.

"Oh, I wish I could just wake her up right now" said a women. Izayoi, she smiled.

"I want to see my grandbabies." she added

"Tomorrow, my love" uncle Inu, she presumed before stepping down the staircase instead of towards the room.

"or right now?" she said low but she knew they would here.

Sure enough, Izayoi turned around and beamed while uncle Inu had a warm smile on his face. Kagome ran into the arms of the woman who was like a second mother to her as Inutaisho's arms went over them.

"We've missed you so much dear" Izayoi said

"I've missed you too mama inu" she called

"I presume my grandchildren aren't awake with you?" Izayoi asked hopefully

"Would you want them to be? It's nearly one in the morning!" Kagome hissed playfully.

"I suppose not" Izayoi frowned as Inutaisho laughed.

"Head on to bed, my dear Kagome. We shall see you all for breakfast." He said as he kissed her forehead and went up the stairs. She followed soon after and went right back into bed with Shiori who was still sound asleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke up when Shiori did. Mostly because it was Takumi jumping on their bed.

"Mama! Shiri! wake uuuuup!" he yelled

"Taku.. go way" Shiori complained ducking under the silky covers.

"What's wrong Taku?" Kagome asked, sitting up

"Auntie Rin said to wake you two up for breakfast at 9." he said sitting next to his mother before trying to fin Shiori under the covers. Kagome went to help climbing under the covers. They finally found her and Kagome lauched into full tickle with both of them. They tried but they couldn't escape, seeing as they didn't know where the end of the large covers.

"Noooo, ma mama no!" They screamed and a cough at the door got her out of the covers with her children. Sesshomaru was at the door with a small smile on his face. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved watching kagome wih the twins. She looked like such a mother and he felt proud and happy to see her so happy with them.

"Half an hour" was all he said before walking out.

After that she shoo'd her kids into their owns showers quickly and got them dressed before she did herself. They made it just on time for breakfast. Everybody was already there and at the sight of new people again, the twins hid behind their mother's legs again. Ignoring their shyness she walked up to Inutaisho and introduced them after saying hello herself and did the same with Izayoi. She told her kids that they were also family and more grandparents. She was relieved that the twins hadne't caught on to the fact that with this much family around here, there father must be too. Izayoi was in love Shiori just like rin and Takumi was facinated with Inutaisho of course. Inutaisho was just proud to see his hanyou grandchildren. For some reason, seeing those ears pop out of their silver hair gave him pride. Although that pride was not directed towards that son of his who conceived them. Speaking of him…

The sound of something falling woke him up. He looked up and round from his bed and noticed that the wolf demon fell off of the couch again. Growling, he tried to go back to sleep but for some reason, he couldn't. He decided to get some fresh air and went on the balcony of his hotel room. He was in Tokyo again. Thank god, he thought. New York seemed so foreign to him. Tokyo was home. He told his brother that he wasn't going to be here though when his brother asked if he would be at the house anytime soon. He honestly didn't know when he was going home, he just didn't feel like it right now. And when Sesshomaru told him that they would have to go in seperate planes he got the feeling that Sesshomaru was up to something so said alright after some arguing but decided to stick by. He pulled out his phone and winced when he saw the screen. Just about 60 missed calls. He chose not to answer her calls when he left for New York last week and still didn't want to. He didn't really care for her anymore. He wondered if he ever did. He herard someone waking up inside and turned around to find Miroku getting up from bed and Kouga still passed out on the floor. Miroku noticed Inuyasha on the balcony and walked outside to stand next to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked

"Obviously." Inuyasha shot back.

"Have you answered yet?" Miroku asked pointing at his phone.

"Nope." he answered looking away

"No point in being with her if you never even want to talk to her. Even if the sex is that good." Miroku pushed.

"Just lay off, will ya? It's none of your business" Inuyasha hissed

"It's been my business since you first found her, dumbass." Miroku shot back.

"Who you callin a dumbass, lecher." Inuyasha yelled.

"At least I don't claim to love the women who only want me for the money and sex" Miroku simply said.

"When the fuck did I ask for your opinion tonight? Why'd you even come out here" Inuyasha yelled

"When you asked who I was calling a dumbass and because I was checking on you." Miroku answered.

"I don't need to be checked on." Inuyasha shot back.

"If that's what you want." Miroku said walking away

"I'll see you when you get home." he added.

"What? where are you going?" Inuyasha asked walking inside after him.

"Back to the mansion" he answered

"You're going back to my own house without me?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes, and it's your fathers house not yours." Miroku said getting his things.

"Yeah whatever, just go." Inuyasha said walking back outside.

"Asshole" Miroku muttered before before going down stairs and catching a cab.

Inuyasha was on the balcony watching Miroku go into his cab before his phone started to vibrate. He growled when he saw that it was her again. He physically ignored the call this time not caring if she knew anymore and just started flipping through his phone. Before he knew it he was back at that contact. He wasn't surprised to see that name, he'd done this several times over the past five years. He would dial her number knowing she had blocked him after she left him. He knew it would go straight to voicemail and that she would never get it anyways but he still did it just to hear her voice. He had no idea where she was because no one would tell him. Apperrantly his entire family knew but she had asked to keep it from him. A life of friendship and this was what he got. To be ignored for 4 years straight. He always wondered if she was still in Tokyo or even if she moved on from him. He just wanted to know something. Instead everyone just led him to feel as though she dissappeared off the face of the earth 5 years ago. He knew that she had tried to contact him and that Kikyo got in the way. After that was when she blocked his number. It was obvious that it was because Kikyo answered. Suddenly the cold air made no effect on him, his body was heated thinking of everything 5 years ago.

Flashback

"her?" she choked out stepping away from him. He tried to step towards her but she moved away again, not wanting him to touch her.

"Kagome" he said stepping closer.

"NO!" she creamed.

"Don't you dare come near me. Don't you EVER come near me again." She said hardly as tears fell.

"Get out of the way" she said seeing him in front of the door.

"No, Kago- " He said trying to get to her.

"I said get OUT of the WAY!" she yelled cutting him off.

Without giving him the chance to fight back she ran past him and out the door.

He should have never let her run away from him, he thought.

But then he also should have never gotten with Kikyo afterward. Did she call to talk? he asked himself. Did she want to see me again and work it? These were the question he asked for years but no one would let him find the answers. They would sway him in other directions. Their loyalty to her kept him away from her, just what she wanted. He wanted to at least see her. She was his best friend over everything. The only person he could talk to. Without realizing how pissed he got ended up kicking something in front of him. Unfortunatly, that 'thing' was the balcony glass door and it fell to shreds at his feet.

"well, shit." Kouga said as Inuyasha saw him sitting up from the floor and looking at the shreds.

Inuyasha growled.

That day went peacefully, Kagome family came over and the twins were becoming aquainted with everyone smoothly, aside from Shiori. She would only slighty steer towards Rin and mama Higurashi. Most of Shiori's night was spent by Kagome's side as she poke with everyone. Sango and Jakotsu had even come by and everyone was happy to see how they had become over the years. They've all known each other for years. The Takahashi's and the Higurashi's went back generations as family friends. Which is why Kagaome and the twins father were best friends growing up. That grew into something else that Kagome dared not label after everything that happened and she left it at that. What was once the closest person to her is now a distant memory of four years ago and a bad night. The Takahashi's were like her family again and now she has the twins to focus on and she couldn't be happier with that. As the day dwindled to an end people began leaving. Sango and Jakotsu told Kagome that Ayame was told the they started working the upcoming weekend. She actually felt happy knowing she could go back into work and at home she had a ton of babysitters now, not just Sango and Jakotsu. She made plans to leave the kids with her mom this weekend before everybody left and the only thing left to do was force these kids into another bath and into bed. As she was chasing the twins throughout rooms to get them in the bathrooms, she never noticed the Takahashi's watching her with the warmest smiles on their faces from the side.

"She seems like a great mother to those two. They must be a handful." Inutaisho said low to his mate.

"She IS a good mother, my dear. You can just see the love and care she has for those two. Not to mention that they barely leave her side yet." Izayoi smiled before they went off into there own room.

Miroku strolled into the building at around 2 in the morning praying to God that no one was awake. He went into the kitchen because he was starving and needed a quick fix before heading off to his room. When he got there the fridge wasopen wide and he assumed someone left that way so his shut it before turning around.

"Ow, What the hell!" Someone said behind him in a rather girly voice. Oh lord, please don't let it be Kikyo, he thought as he was turning around.

When he finally did see who it was his jaw basically came off and hit the ground. Just around the time when her eyes popped out. This was the last person he expected to find in the Takahashi kitchen at 2 in the morning. Right in front of him was the reason his best friend became the biggest shithead over the course of the past 4 years. She was the glue that kept him together and broke him apart all at once and here she was, in front of him.

"K- Kagome?" he finally managed to speak after mentally screwing on the lower half of his jaw.

"Miroku?" She asked back as if she couldn't believe it was him.

"Miroku!" She hissed lowly before going to hug him. He hugged her back and decided to relish the sweet scent of this girl. He never knew when it would be his last chance again. He pulled back and looked at her, a smile making its way onto his face.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked her still looking shocked.

"Well I " She was cut off.

"Mama!" Came a yell from upstairs.

"Oh shit!" she cursed before running out and up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Shiori must have woken up, she thought.

She didn't even register the fact the Miroku was running right after her to see what it was as well. Yet again when he followed her into the room, his jaw seemed to have lost itself. He watched as Kagome was clutching onto a little girl who couldn't be any more than 3 or 4. The part that got him the most was the way she looked. The girl was crying against Kagome yes but she had claws digging into Kagome's night clothing. Her hair was long and it started off black as night at the top but end up silver about 3 inches below that all the way down. Not to mention the ears poking out of her tresses at the top of her head. Just ashe was going to try to say something something bumped passed him and walking into the room completely ignoring that he was there.

Another one! he thought as a young boy about the same age walked in with the same hair ears and claws going up to the bed.

"mama, is Shiori alright?" he asked her. Finally looking up from the distraught girl Kagome went wide eyed when she noticed Miroku standing at the door looking stunned but quickly recovered to answer the boy.

"It's alright, Takumi. Just go back to bed. I've got her" With a kiss on Kagome and the little girl's cheek the little boy trotted past Miroku and back to where he came from. Obviously a little more courageous than his sister. Snapping his head back to Kagome he saw her setting the girl back down. She was asleep again. Kagome pulled the covers over her and walked up to Miroku and hugged him. She pulled back to look at him and pull out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"We've got a long night Miroku." was all she said as he was still staring at that room.

She literally spent the entire night explaining things to Miroku. Half of the night was getting him to come back down from cloud nine since he was too stunned. and the rest spent actually talking. He was filled in on Shiori and Takumi and how they were twins and both Inuyasha's. Also on how he doesn't technically know about them. When asked why, she explained the phone with kikyo incident and he needed no further explanation.

When it was morning and she had to go back to Shiori before she woke up, she begged him not to say anything but a part of her knew that it was hopeless. Unlike everyone else, he was closest to Inuyasha. His loyalty was to him. Though he may not say it straight away, he would say something. Kagome was mentally preparing herself to start packing for Bankotsu's place. Today was Friday which means that she had to go to grill around 10 and meet Ayame to go over everything there is to know about this place to manage it. She got the kids up for breakfast and When everyone met at the table including Miroku there were a lot of stunned stares. Miroku met both Shiori and Takumi this time and as usual they hid behind through it, except for Takumi that is. When Breakfast was over, she was dressed for work and left the Kids with Rin. Shiori would actually hold Rin's hand now and Rin was beaming with happiness over it when she left. The ride to the grill was quick and when she met Ayame outside of it, they went straight to business.

"Ayame" she said, stepping out of the car.

"Miss Higurashi" Ayame replied, also in business mode.

"How's this place look?"

"Not as good as ours.. but we can shape it." she said with a smile pulling Kagome inside.

"It's only two floors and the office is on the first on the far corner kind of over looking the dining area. There's a dancefloor on the second floor along with a bar. Apperantly, this place doubles as a night club some nights"

"Fantastic! More Drunks!" Kagome stated sarcastically making Ayame laugh.

"We'll need more security if we wanna fix that portion." Ayame suggested.

"Obviously we aren't going to get rid of it but we'll at least control. Contact the best and closest agency for bouncers and floor security. How's the food?" Kagome asked.

"Best part about this place" she answered

"Thank GOD! staff?"

"Decent..?"

"Ayame?"

"hmm?"

"Fix that! while I rearrange this place." Kagome said staring at the dining hall and both floors crappy decor.

"On it!" Ayame said running to do one thing first.

Kagome made sure her hair was securely up and she took off her Blazer and started moving around the whole grill. This is going to be a long day, she thought.

A/N: I wanted to point out that the Shiori in this story has absolutely no connection Shiori in the series. I just really loved the name so I used it for an original character.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The Kitchen From Hell.

She finally got home around 9 and found the kids taking baths with Rin. Kagome was able to tuck the kids in bed and lay down with Shiori in hers after sayng goodnight to Rin. She dozed off with Shiori for a bit before waking up , as usual and not being able to go back to bed. Looking around the halls and finding no new guests again, she went about her new nighhtly routine of hanging out in the greenhouse upstairs before going down to the kitchen again. While she was upstairs she realized that she hadn't brought the kids up here yet and thought that Shiori would love it up here. Her trip to the kitchen came soon after as well and yet again she went straight to the fridge. This time she grabbed some milk and found the boxes against the fridge as they always were. Considering she skipped dinner, this was heaven right now.

Doing his best to creep into his own home since he knows the moment he steps inside anyone with demon sense can tell, he slowly walked in and slowly shut the door behind him. He decided it would be safe to sniff if anyone was awake. He caught some new smells but shrugged it off as employees. Something did catch his nose though. Something similar but he couldn't figure it out. Rather than just go to his room, he needed to figure it out. Following the scent past the stairs and into the kitchen, he opened the door and almost fell over just as someone almost fell over their own stool.

"Oh fo- the lob- ob.." She tried to say with cereal in her mouth grabbing the plate and dumping it out in the sink before rinsing it and leaving it there.

"Kagome?" he asked but she was already walking. He went to grab her hand and pull her back but she fought him.

"What do you want?" she hissed trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake Shiori again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still trying slow down his heart.

"Visiting" She said looking at the floor.

"You were on the plane? You came with Sesshomaru.. what were you doing in New York?" he asked all together.

"None of your business, Inuyasha." she said before trying to get past him but he blocked her.

"And of course. no one wanted to let me know?" He almost yelled.

"Would you keep your fucking voice down?" she hissed at him.

"This is my house isn't it. I can be as LOUD as I want!" He fully yelled this time. It literally echoed throughout the mansion this time. She wouldn't be surprised if his parents heard him.

"No you cannot be as loud as you want because it's rude dumbass! people are trying to sleep. It's 2 in the morning." She hissed still trying to be low.

"Since I'm a little annoyed right now I could care less!" He yelled again. He could tell her mind was elsewhere she kept looking over his shoulder at ther door. Did she want to get away from him that badly? he thought.

"What's going on in here?" Inutaisho walked in from the side door looking at Kagome only.

"Your lovely son feels the need to cause a scene at two in the morning." Kagome said wanting out of the kitchen to check on Shiori, now.

"Sounds like him" Miroku said while yawning walking in through the door behind Inuyasha.

"I have a right to pissed right now!" He yelled only pissing off Kagome even more.

"I swear to God Inuyasha if you wa- " she was cut off.

"MA!" came a yell.

"Damn this fucking demon hearing" she muttered under her breath before pushing past Inuyasha and Miroku and running back to her room.

"Maaaaa!" came another scream

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded. Both Miroku and Inutaisho cast a glance at each other before both saying it was nothing and that he should head to bed.

"Like hell it's nothing" he said heading for the door to follow her but Miroku tried to hold him back. Inutaisho tried to help to. They doing there best to hold him when Izayoi came in finally and told them to let him go.

"What?" They both asked.

"Just let him, she knows it will happen regardless." she said looking at the two holding her son.

"What the hell is up with you guys?" he asked but no one answered. He gave up looking at them and shot out of the door. He followed her scent to find her room. It wasn't her usual room which got him upset. but he flew past it to meet the scent. He finally found an open door and Rin was standing in it.

"Inuyasha?!" She called surprised.

"Where is she?" He asked, annoyed.

"Why should I tell you?" Rin demanded.

"I know she in the room behind you let me through." he demanded back.

"It's okay Rin" Kagome said directly behind her. Rin moved away towards her fiancee who was now standing behind them.

"What do you want?" Kagome shot at him.

"To still know why you're here! Don't give me that visiting bullshit. You haven't been here in over four years and suddenly you just show up?!" he yelled

"Inuyasha, watch your language!" Kagome snapped at him

"Watch my language? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he said loudly.

"Inuyasha, I mean it. Cut It Out." she growled.

"What with the cursing? No I'm finally demanding some fucking answers!" he yelled again. and then it came. The slap you heard from the other side of the mansion.

"I told you to watch your mouth more than once and you didn't. So this is what I have to do to get you to speak respectively?! This is what over four years to yourself has done to you? What is the matter with you!? " She would have yelled more but she felt something poke her leg and instantly she calmed down. She turned and hunched over to face Takumi. She tried her best to block Inuyasha's veiw of him but it didn't work.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said pointing at Takumi.

"Inuyasha! what did I say!" Kagome snapped back at him.

"Takumi, go back to the bed." She told him still staring at Inuyasha.

"But mommm" he called

"Takumi, now "

"m-mom?!" Inuyasha yelled finally looking at the kid at Kagome's feet. He was small, really small. Couldn't be more than 4. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. The ears were the tip of the iceburg for him though.

"H-how old is he?" Inuyasha demanded to know but no one answered

"Kagome!"

"He's 4!" She shot at him.

"Takumi do as I say" she told him.

"Mo- "

"What is it Takumi?" She snapped at him

"Shiori started crying again cause she heard fighting!" Takumi yelled. Just like that the anger was gone. Inuyasha saw every bit heat leave Kagome's eyes as she quickly picked up the boy and ran to the bed. He watched as she pulled yet another child, the same age, out from under the covers. She was crying like crazy. This child looked just like the first only her hair was darker at the roots but still the same silver going down. He looked at everyone around him who was just giving him sympathetic looks, especially Miroku.

"You all Knew!" He snapped at them

"How long have you known?!" he asked and still no one answered. Kagome came back to the door with a tear stricken little girl in her arms and whispered in Rins ear. Just like that Sesshomaru took the girl in his arms and the couple headed for there room. Then Kagome told Miroku to walk Takumi to his room. With that, his parents left and he was facing Kagome alone.

"You wanna talk? Let's fucking talk!" she said stomping into her room.

"Now look who cursing" Was all he said walking in and shutting the door.

"Don't be childish" She snapped at him

"Speaking of childish by the way. Care to tell me why those kids LOOK LIKE ME?" he yelled at her. He could literally sense her blood boil with the question and it kind of scared him, though he wouldn't admit it.

"You really wanna know?" she pushed him.

"No shit!"

"They're yours you idiot!" She yelled cutting off his next retort.

"W- what?" he asked

"They are your kids too." She said calmer. Thinking of them calmed her down.

"But- but how could I not know? How could you keep this from me?!" He asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious!"

"No, its not fucking obvious!"

"Because you broke me, Inuyasha! And I sure as hell wasn't going to put my children through that too!"

"Because I hurt you.. you wouldn't even tell me of my own pups! what the hell is the matter with you!" He yelled

"You apperrantly." was all she said laughing to herself.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Beleive it and don't you dare start claiming rights now. Your over four years too late buddy!"

"The hell if you think I'm just gonna sit back and watch you take my own pups away from me again!"

She gave up yelling. She didn't want to do it anymore. She was tired. As if he knew that Sesshomaru came in and ushered his still very pissed brother out of the room and closed the door as she collapsed in the bed.

"Let go of me, why'd you do that!"

"Because a mother of two needs her sleep and your being annoying."

"I have a right to be as annoying as I want."

"No, no you do not." he said starting to turn back to his room with Rin and a sleeping child.

"For the record, she did try to tell you.. while she was pregnant still. Try asking kikyo." that was all he left his brother with before he was left alone in the hallway. He could here steady breathing from Kagome's room. She really was that tired, he thought. Sulkingly, he walked off to his own room.

The next morning Kagome woke up beyond tired and when the events of last night came rushing back, she understood why. She got up quickly and went into the shower. She didn't want to go to breakfast with the father of her twins and she didn't want to leave them here anymore so when she got out, she called Sango to come pick them and there stuff up soon. She was partially dressed in a knee length pencil skirt with a black bra when she walked out of her bathroom and back in her room. She never noticed the figure sitting at the chair by the tv. All the while she put on a tank top underneath a lace top and finished it off with a blazer. Finally turning around to find her hair products, she jumped.

"Oh for the - what the hell are you doing here?" She hissed

"Watching you" was all he said

"Why?" She demanded

"Because I was right in thinking you were gonna try and up and leave now that I'm home"

"And that's your problem because?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you have my pups with you that's why!" He answered.

"I'm going to stay at Bankotsus from now on." Was all she said as she finished brushing out her hair checking her little bits of makeup. Inuyasha just could stare at her.

"Like hell you are! That dude's a few steps away from being Miroku when he sees you! You can't bring my pups to stay with that lech." He said.

"Not like it's any of your business but he isn't there." Was all she said before walking out of the room.

"Then why not just stay?" He asked following her out and down the hall. She stopped in front of a door and turned to look at him like he was stupid.

"Seriously, you really need an answer to that?" She said incredulously before going inside the room. He followed after her and saw the same boy from last night asleep on the bed. Damn he looked like him, he thought.

"Takumi, Takumi. It's time to wake up baby" Kagome said pulling the boy to sit up. Again Inuyasha could just stare. She was being a mother, to his own pups. Something about it made him feel proud but when he remembered what they speaking about he let it slip for now. Kagome shut the door to the bathroom that she put the half asleep child in and walked past Inuyasha, again.

"I'm serious Kagome" he said trying to grab her.

"About what?" She shot back finally turning around

"Stay" was all he said.

"If I wasn't going to listen to that 4 years ago, I still won't now" she said turning around nearly jumping into Rin.

"Rin" she exclaimed before realizing Shiori was holding her hand.

"I uh gave her a bath we were gonna go check on breakfast" she said looking between The ex couple. Kagome bent down to say something to her daughter but then everyone heard this.

"Where IS HE?" Someone yelled after slamming the front door shut.

"Sango?" Inuyasha choked out causing her to find him

"You!" She said coming up the stairs

"What the hell is wrong with you" she said getting in his face.

"Sango, language!" Kagome shot at her while putting her daughter on her left hip. Inuyasha scoffed as Sango continued her rant.

"You arrogant, self centered, egotistical, snotty, bi-.. jerk!" She caught herself before continuing.

"I could care less how demon you are nothing will stop me from trying to kill you!" She said lunging at him just as Jakotsu showed up and pulled her back in time. Inuyasha was too stunned to do anything.

"Enough Sango" was all Jakotsu said and she held back. Kagome turned to find that everyone came out for this, even Takumi. With that she raced towards him placing Shiori on the ground with him. She told them to go with Izayoi to breakfast and that she'd be there soon. Takumi had to pry Shiori off of her. Then she turned back to find Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome" he said

"What."

" please" he begged and she had to finally look at him. It's been years but she still knows what those eyes hide. He wants them to stay if not for themselves then at least for his pups. His eyes were killing her, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to them.

Dammit, she thought.

"Fine" she admitted and has face actually lit up. She had to fight her own smile.

"But there are conditions!" She added

"And they are?" He smirked causing something to go down her spine she hasn't felt in years.

"This is just for the twins and if I so much as hear you act up around them once it's a trip to bankotsus for us, you got it?!" She demanded with a hand on her hip. He couldn't help but smirk again and she chose to look away for that one.

"So.. Takumi and Shiori?" He asked still looking at her. She knew he was just asking to ask so she broke the news to a still fuming Sango and went down to breakfast. With everyone. Shiori sat on her left as Takumi wanted to sit next to Sesshomaru. Much to her disdain, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Shiori was confused but she knew something was wrong with her mother. They started eating but Shiori was too focused on Kagome.

"Ma "

"Shiori, I'm fine. Eat baby" Kagome simply said. Shiori complied but still watched her mother. She saw the glances between her and the man sitting next to her. She thought it was weird. Taking a look at him, Shiori felt something weird.

"Mama" Shiori pulled on hr sleeve.

"Yes baby" she turned to her.

"Who's da " she pointed towards Inuyasha and everyone went silent. Even Takumi gave in to the curiosity. Kagome looked at Inutasha and took a deep breath before looking at Takumi and then Shiori.

" that.. Shiori. That.. Is your father." Kagome said hearing everyone take in a breath, even Inuyasha. To kagomes surprise, she saw her twins beam, even Shiori. They were both looking at Inuyasha with smiles on their faces as Takumi showed up beside his sister. No one expected this next. Shiori stood off the chair with Takumi as they both looked at each other before going in front of a nervous Inuyasha.

"Yayy!" They screamed before flying at him.

"What th- " Inuyasha stopped himself before cursing with one look at Kagome who was giggling at the sight as well as everyone else.

"Kagome, a little help here?" He asked as the kids were both holding on to his neck.

"Alright guys come on. At least let daddy finish his breakfast before you get him, yea?" She told her kids as she got them off. They looked upset but went back to their seats. Inuyasha watched as they left and for some reason it hit him hard. Also, hearing her call him their father hit him too but in a good way. He had to fight back the grin to hold onto to his Macho look, for his kids now.

"Kagome, are you working today?" Rin spoke up in the silence.

"Ooh yes! Bankotsu had this teen coming out party reserved for a family today. It turns out that he rents to place out as like a hall for anyone that can afford it, ridiculous." She laughed

"Think you can fix the place up?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Definitly, Ayame and I have got this under control." she said.

"Ayame?!" Inuyasha blurted remembering that name.

"My assistant." Kagome answered looking at him weirdly.

"Oh crap" His said before jumping out of his seat and running to go outside. Everyone followed after a language comment from Kagome. He ran to his car and opened the door. Thankfully, Kouga was still knocked out in the back. Unfortunately, everyone saw him.

"K- Kouga?" Kagome ask walking up to him with Shiori in her arms. The wolf woke up.

"hmm..wha - time is it?" He sat up feeling the headache.

"Kagome?" he forced out, realizing that she was standing in front of him as he got out of the car.

"Kouga!" She yelled running up to him for a hug with Shiori still in her arms. He hugged her back and Inuyasha noticed that Shiori was trying to stay far away from the wolf during the embrace. Without thinking, he walked up to them and pulled the girl out of Kagome's arms onto his own shoulder. Kagome didn't realize what just happened but everyone else did and they were in shock. He just picked up his own daughter and she was happy as ever as she put her head down on his shoulder. Inuyasha even smiled at at the fact but it was still lost on Kagome and Kouga who were still hugging. For some reason, that hit him too, hard.

"Oh my god, how have you been?!" Kagome asked letting him go

"Wait- Why the hell were you knocked out in a car, Kouga?!" and there was the Kagome he missed.

"I haven't had you to pull me out of a bar in over 4 years. What did you expect?" He shot back with a smirk.

"For you to be smarter than that" She put a hand on her hip ready to yell at him before realizing Shiori was no longer on that hip. She turned to find her in Inuyasha's arms with her head leaning on him and Inuyasha looking down at her. Everyone else was staring at them with the warmest smile and now she couldn't look away either. Not only had she dreamt of seeing that for years but it was better than how she felt seeing this in her sleep, way better. She couldn't help the smile coming on her lips even when Inuyasha looked right at her, noticed her watching. She didn't care at the moment.

"Um, what is that " Kouga said breaking everyone's moment by pointing at Shiori.

"She isn't a that" Inuyasha growled.

"Then what is it"

"My pup, you IDIOT" Inuyasha teased.

"Um, what?" Kouga looked at Kagome.

"Uh, yeaa" Kagome answered shyly

"No wonder you never came back" Kouga laughed getting a punch from Inuyasha, making Kagome actually laugh. She missed this, a lot.

"Kagome, want me to take you to work?" Sango spoke up.

"Oh! Shoot uh ye -"

"I'll take her." Inuyasha butt in.

"Like he- " Sango was about to fight before Jakotsu pulled her back, again.

"Uh, okay?" Kagome said, a little stunned.

20 minutes later she was in the passenger seat of one of Inuyasha few cars. Of course, he chose the flashiest one. It was silent most of the way, save for the twins in the back. Shiori was singing and Takumi was getting annoyed by it, just about ready to tell his sister to shut up but us usual, Kagome caught it first.

"Takumi, don't you dare even try it. I hear those words come out of your mouth and every game system in the house is off limits for you." she shot without even looking at him, Inuyasha laughed more to himself but she caught it.

"What?" she asked

"it's funny" he said.

"What's is?"

"The way you are with them. It's different to see you like this, like a mother. I mean not bad different, good different. It's uh- cute." He managed to finish. Kagome started blushing despite herself. Neither one noticing Shiori start to beam at the exchange. She could senes her mothers feeling for the guy she was just told was her father and it made her happy as ever. However, the mood was cut short when Inuyasha's car started to ring and a name popped up on the little screen. The reason for all their troubles showed up on that tiny screen. Before he could ignore it, Kagome saw it and started to boil. Luckily, they were already at her job as she was beginning to pull out the kids.

"Wait, why are you taking them?" Inuyasha asked, getting out of the car and walking around it.

"Because I won't leave them at home without knowing anyone too well." She simply said finally getting Takumi out of the car.

"I can watch them" he argued.

"No, I've got them. Thank you for the ride." Was all she said before moving past him and taking her kids inside. Not realizing that he was following her.

"Kagome wait!" he yelled after her. She walked inside and called for Ayame and when she showed up she started to tell Ayame to take the kids to what was now, her office.

"Ayame?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"I- Inuyasha?" Ayame was shocked to see him.

"Please don't tell me you slept with him too?" Kagome pleaded still holding her kids hands. They were engrossed in what was happening above them.

"NO!" They both yelled back at Kagome.

"Then how, pray tell, do you know each other?" Kagome demanded putting a hand on her hip. Inuyasha fought a knowing smirk. She was jealous, he realized.

"See.. um . Well…" Ayame tried.

"Spit it out" Kagaome demanded.

"I know her potential mate and shes been doing damn good hiding from him." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Ayame yelled at him only making him laugh while she went many different shades of red.

"Her mate? Who's your mate that Inuyasha would know?" Ayame was about to answer when Inuyasha cut her off.

"Think about it Kagome, she's a wolf demon? Who is the only person I really associate with that's a wolf demon?" Inuyasha kept on smirking.

"Oh. My. God. Kouga?!" Kagome asked.

"How long?" she looked at Ayame.

"3 years." she finally spoke.

"Around the time I hired you?"

"I fled to New York to get away from him. I didn't think I would ever see him again if I went to the states." Ayame said looking down. Kagome put an arm around her neck and smiled, shocking Ayame.

"Ayame dear, we have more in common than you think!" She said before going with everyone to her new office. Inuyasha followed after them. There was a bit more arguing between Kagome and Inuyasha before she finally gave up and let the kids go back home with him, to which they were happy about much to Kagome's dismay. That's when Ayame got the picture and realized why they were actually so similar.

"So, Inuyasha.. is the father.." She said more to herself.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kagome answered without looking up. She was printing a guest list and checking the menus for the tables. The flowers were still on there way and the family was supposed to bring the center peices. She looked outside the office and saw that majority of the decorations were up and around while the tables still needed to be covered.

"Wow, I did not see that coming."

"Believe me, neither did I.." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Seriously, your kids are like, set for life." Ayame cheerfully said.

"Technically, so are you. Kouga's got enough money for a dozen kids." Kagome shot back making Ayame blush and look down.

"You don't want to mate with him?" Kagome added incredulously.

"I never said I didn't want to." Ayame stated simply

"Ayame, you flew across the world. You must not to if you went through that much trouble to get away from him."

"I was just so pissed you know?"

"Did he cheat too?" she asked before catching herself and covering her mouth. She looked up to find a wide eyed Ayame

"Inuyasha.. cheated.. on you?" she asked. Kagome gave up, secrets apperrantly weren't her thing anymore.

She sighed. "Yes"

"Woah"

"But no, he didn't cheat on me" Ayame added.

"Then?"

"Obviously you know how Kouga is, right? Drink now, think about it later, when drunk. I just couldn't take it. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stop or not to go out. I got so pissed one night, I took all my things and hopped on a plane, never to speak to him again. I knew he would never find me in New York, so yea." Ayame admitted.

"Wow"

"More bang than I gave you credit for Ayame" Kagome smirked making the other girl smile.

"What sucks, is that I do" Ayame said

"do what?"

"I do want to mate with him. When he doesn't have a drink in his system, he's sweet and funny and I know that he cares for me." Ayame added.

"Yea, I know" Kagome frowned thinking if she could remember the last time he didn't have a drink or wasn't hungover.

"I just wish he would listen."

"Well, my dear..."

"We are going to have to make him" Kagome stated eyeing the girl with determination.

"We are?" Ayame asked

"Hell yes" was all Kagome said before they both heard a crash outside of the office and Kagome's eye did a twitch before the screaming began.

"It's coming out of whoever did that's paycheck!"

A/N: long enough? Or should there be more? Anywho, what did ya'll think? (:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: acting like a little girl right now I would like to thank the first person to let me know that they like the story (: here's the next chapter, waddya think?**

 **Chp 5; Unexpected guest..**

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the pups sat still in the back of his car as he pulled up to the entrance of the building. Hopefully they like this, he thought to himself.

"Hey runts? you ready for some fun without your mom?" he asked back with a smile. They both beamed.

"That's what I thought, how about a movie?" he asked and they both nodded with excitement. He was pulling into a parking when his car started to ring again and it was her. Wanting to kill her, he settled for answering on the phone instead of the cars bluetooth.

"What" he demanded

"What? don't you 'what' me. why the hell haven't you called me! it's been over a week!"

"Didn't feel like it" was all he said while helping the kids out of the car. He set the phone down while he picked up Shiori and put her on his shoulders taking the hand that wasn't holding the phone and holding Takumi's hand as he walked through the front doors with sunglasses and a hood on. Kikyo was still going off on the phone so he ignored it and bought tickets quick before anyone saw him rushing into the dark theater. Finally, he set the kids in their seats ebfore paying someone to go buy some food for them. Now, he went back to the conversation.

"Kikyo, I really don't have time for this. I'm a little busy right now." he said, ready to ed the conversation, knowing the kids could hear it.

"What the hell could be more important than me? for over a week?!" Kikyo demanded.

"My pups." He said before hanging up on her. He looked at his kids and saw that they were trying to look innocent while fighting smiles. He messed up both of their heads of hair before the person he paid came back with their food. He gave an autograph as well before focusing on his pups again as the movie credits began.

"Pups? what pu -" Kikyo asked herself before the realization hit her, big time. She remembered that conversation on the phone with that bitch ( as she considers her). Then she realized that now he knows which meant someone had to of told him how Kikyo knew too. Crap, she thought.

"That bitch comes back into town and ruins everything for me!" she muttered to herself.

"NARAKU!" she called for her manager.

"hmm" he said not even looking at her.

"Get me on a flight home, NOW!" she demanded.

"Feisty today, aren't we? Dog still ignoring you?" he asked, still looking down at his laptop.

"NO. he answered me today." was all she said.

"lemme guess, he dumped you?" Naraku smirked

"I don't pay you to talk. I pay you to do as I ask. I dont need your opinions" she shot at him.

"Then obviously, I don't get paid enough.." he muttered.

"Just do it!" She yelled before storming off.

"Fucking models.." He muttered to himself before calling in for a flight.

"Fucking ass.." Kagome muttered to herself as she dialed again.

"What's up?" Ayame came up next to her looking concerned.

"Inuyasha won't freaking answer me!" she hissed nearly throwing her phone at the wall.

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine. You've called like every hour today. Obviously, at some point he was going to stop answering. You know that's just how he is." Ayame assured her by rubbing her back.

"Yes, oooooh I definitly know. He's an arrogent, self-centered ass who could give two shit on how others feel-But all of a sudden cares about the kids? as if." Kagome hissed

"I've got a feeling this hostility has to do with more than some missed calls, Kagome." Ayame said shyly.

"Damn right it does! Damn him if he thinks he can just pop up and the kids are his to- "

"They are his." Ayame cut in

"That's besides the point!" Kagome yelled knowing the music outside was too loud for someone to hear her.

"That's exactly the point, Kagome. They are his kids and he just found out about them, What else did you expect? For him to be that same arrogant jerk with them too?" Ayame asked

"Well.. yes."

"Even he is half human, you know. He does have somewhat of a heart underneath all that asshole." Ayame chimed in.

"I don't care. They are my kids." Kagome kept fight as she sat down.

"And his pups. If you keep fighting over this those twins are gonna have a much harder life and you know that."

"I hate when you're right" Kagome hissed.

"That's what I'm here for" Ayame smirked making Kagome laugh and throw something her.

"Hey!"

"Wolf reflexes. I was testing you" Kagome laughed

"Yea yea, shut up." Ayame teased throwing something back.

There was an hour and a half left in the event and Kagome's feet were killing her as she sat by the bar watching everything. A flick of silver her had her head turn to the left as Inuyasha took the drink in her hand on the right.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"happy to see me?" he smirked

"Where are the kids!?" she hissed looking all around him, even patting him down.

"Oh yea, because of course a stuffed them in my pocket. They're at home, idiot!" he hissed back

"Why didn't you bring them to me? You were supposed to drop them off!" the she flew her hands in the air.

"Because I knew it would piss you off if I didn't" he winked.

"Asshole.." she muttered going back for the bar but he quickly grabbed her wrist to pull her to him.

"Inuyasha, wh-"

"Dance with me?" he said

"I'm working"

"Would you dance with me if you weren't?" he raised an eyebrow, still holding the girl.

"no" she simply said pushing him off to sit down on the bar stool, again.

"If I remember correctly, you used to love dancing with me" he smirked, following her.

"I loved a lot of things when I was 19.." she muttered more to herself but he caught it.

"Dance with me?" he tried again.

"Inuyasha.. no. I have to work." she said getting up and walking away before turning around. Her eyes were drooping and Inuyasha knew he had somehow upset her.

"Just.. Go home and tuck the kids in. They probably haven't been able to fall asleep. Shiori needs to be read to and Takumi likes to be tucked in.." she said before looking down and walking away from him.

She walked inside and the first thing she did was go into their rooms. The moment she saw neither one of them there she started to freak. She started to look everywhere until she decided to check the last place she wanted to look. She found herself at Inuyasha's room. After an internal battle, she opened the door. What she saw had her nearly falling back. Inuyasha was passed out in the center of the bed surrounded by stuffed animals that no doubt Shiori either made him buy or already had in the suitcase. She guessed that Shiori wanted him to see every single one she had. Then she saw Shiori passed out in the crook of Inuyasha arm clutching a book that she must have forced him to read. Takumi was asleep on the other side of Inuyasha. He actually had Inuyasha read toboth of them. Without realizing it, a tear fell down her cheek at the sight. It was beautiful to her. As if smelling her tear, Inuyasha started to stir in bed but didn't fully wake up. He only ended up pulling Shiori closer to him. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Trying to be as quiet as possible with three heads of hanyou ears in the room she went and she took off the stuffed animals and laid them out on the floor. Afterwards, she grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and place over the three. With one last warm smile she was out of the room closing the door.

She never noticed that Inuyasha was actually awake and paying attention to everything she did with his ears until she left the room and opened his eyes. Being as quick as he could he got off the bed without waking the kids and ran out the room after her. He was hit with that scent and followed it back to her old room. He quietly opened the door and found her at the foot of the bed. She was crying, he could smell it. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, scaring her for a minute before she went and tried to wipe her tears. He grabbed her hands away from her face and just looked at her. She had so many emotions locked away and he could just see. He could sense how hard she was trying to fight her emotions because she didn't want him to see her like that. His gut was starting to bother him at the realization that it was because of him. Because of him, she had a tight nit rope on everything that is her life. Because of him, shes been hurt for years. Because of him, she's tried to hide herself and her life for so long.

"I'm sorry" he chocked out

"For what?" she whispered but she already knew.

"Everything" he answered.

"It's not that easy, Inuyasha.."

"I know." he said looking down. She started to stand up and he followed her. She was trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Please Inuyasha.." she pleaded with tears.

"I need you to know it.. " he held on to her.

"I can't Inuyasha, I just can't-" she said trying to look away.

"Kagome, please" he begged

"Can't you see it, Inuyasha?" she said stronger than she thought she could.

"You broke me.." she choked

"But I loved you" he tried but she got out of his hands.

"no, obviously not." she threw back before running away to her new room. He just stared after her without saying or doing anything else. He couldn't move.

Kagome woke up the next day Puffy eyed. That's what she gets for crying, she thought. It was past breakfast so she knew that her kids must be awake. The grill was closed today so she was free to lounge about all she wanted. She got up for a long hot shower that eventually turned into a bath. Forcefully, she got out and dressed to go look for her kids. They were no where in the house since she couldn't hear them anywhere and she should be able to, so she went out to the back by the pool. Finally, she heard some noises. She walked faster and caught the sight of a little silver haired girl and shoulders of her father. Shiori was smiling brightly and Inuyasha was running around in the water with her. She was still kind of far so she took a moment to take in the scenery. Her gaze shifter from Shiori to Takumi who was on the diving board and then finally to Inuyasha. Obviously, he only had on a pair of swimming trunks since he was in the water. But, looking at him, her breath was caught. She could tell that he's taken some time over the years to work on himself. His arms and chest were more toned than she ever remembered them. His trunks weren't took tight but it was obvious at how they fit him that his legs were finer as well. Working away the blush that crept up, she turned to go inside and change.

She went in her room and dug around her stuff to find her favorite one piece. She wasn't ashamed of her body. She just felt as though an intricate on piece could still make you look sexy without showing everything. She put it on and stared at herself in the mirror. It was black and one-shouldered. There was a medium sized circle cutout on her left side that went from her belly button to mid-lower back. An evil smirk was about to cross her face before she slapped a hand toherown mouth.

"Oh.. My.. God." she felt dumbfounded. She had fished out her favorite looking bathing suit for one reason and she only just figured it out. She wanted Inuyasha to see it. After about another minute of chastising herself. She decided to take a white lace scarf and tie to eneds onto her left hip underneath the cutout. The fabric went all the way down her legs minus the slit on her left side. Feeling a little bit more dignified, she walked out only to bump into someone in the hallway.

"Miroku? Where the HELL have you been?" she asked him.

"sorry dealing Inuyasha shi- Well, HELLOOOO" He said looking up and lifting her hands to look at her, she blushed.

"You like?" she asked smiling

"Lovely" he told her

"Pool time?" he raised a brow

"Inuyasha and the kids are already there." she said.

"well then, I'll join you all. Accompany me to my room for a quick change?" he linked her arm with his before placing his hand on her, she laughed.

"Oh Miroku. I'll wait for you but there is no way in hell I'm going in your room buddy" she laughed as she followed him.

After he changed they went back into the backyard. He had his arm in hers still and a towel around his neck with just trunks on. They were talking and laughing when Inuyasha heard them coming. He turned to look placing Shiori in the water with her brother Rin. He saw her and it was suddenly hard for him to stand up straight. Her bathing suit was modest but tight as hell. The top was giving her breast a bit of a bulge that Inuyasha couldn't help but notice. The scarf that was around her waist did nothing to hide her tanned legs. The slit would shift and he would see gorgeous legs walking and her had to pry his eyes up to her smiling face. She looked sexy and Inuyasha was well aware that his second head had taken notice as well. He started silently praying that the cold water would bring him down.

"Say Kagome?" Miroku leaned into her noticing Inuyasha staring.

"hmm? she leaned in as well, not noticing Inuyasha at all.

"Care to piss of a certain, hanyou?" he smirked

"why, of course" she giggled and with her anaswer, he immediatly placed his arm behind her waist pulling her to him. she faked a blush just as Miroku leaned in and placed a kiss at her temple. The fake blush was replaced with a new one as she turned to look at Miroku before she was pulled a part from him. She turned to find Inuyash there with a firm grip on her elbow.

"What is the MATTER with you!" she yelled at him.

"He was being a lech." was all he said before letting her go and walking back towards the pool. She turned to Miroku and saw the sneakiest smirk on his face before she was forcefully pick up and thrown... into the pool.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled coming up for air. She saw him rolling on the floor laughing and went to grab his foot before he came to. She caught it and pulled with everything she could and before he realized it he was hitting water. Kagome looked proud as Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku laughed at the situation. Inuyasha popped up looking mad as ever but before he could argue Takumi cut him off.

"MAMA!" he yelled jumping onto Kagome's side before Shiori did the same on the other.

"Hey babies" she coo'd nuzzeling both of their noses.

"pway mama?" Shiori asked.

"but- of course!" Kagome smiled. she walked over to the edge and threw her now drenched scarf onto an empty lawn chair before going back to focus on her kids. After some time playing with the kids Rin came back in the water and took them off of her hands. Inuyasha was lounging by the pool steps talking to Miroku about something so, Kagome took the change she had. She hopped out of the large pool and headed towards the deep end. She climbed up to the diving board and positioned herself at the end. She caught everyone looking and smirked to herself before placing her hands up and jumping foward. She completed and 360 and a twist before diving under. Coming back up to surface she heard people cheerin before Inuyasha popped up next to her.

"Been a while?" he winked.

"You could say that" she smirked before heading towards her kids as Inuyasha got out to 'show her how it's done'.

"Mama! mama! how'd you do that!" Takumi jumped on her.

"I used to practice, baby" she told him

"Can I practice?" his faced beamed

"me toooooo!" Shiori piped in.

"I don't see why not" Kagome smiled at them before turning to face Inuyasha jump off the board. He did a double twist and 360 before diving in. He came up and winked at Kagome, this started an all out war. It went like that for about an hour since Kagome wasn't about to back down. Eventually, they called a truce because neither one was backing down and the kids wanted to play with someone in the pool again. Kagome left that to Inuyasha as Rin pulled her onto a lawn chair for tanning and a 'sleep'.

"He thinks your hot, ya'know" Rin blurted.

"Rin!" kagome hissed

"What? I'm serious. he thinks the years have treated you well. Sesshomaru told me. He can sense it on Inuyasha every time he looks at you, even if he's pissed."

"It doesn't matter Rin."

"Sweetie, you're the mother of his children. Anything can happen."

"can it, Rin."

"alright alright, moving on. So! I was thinking to go look for some wedding dresses and I was really hoping that you'd come with? sound fun?" Rin squealed

"Um! of course! what kinf of " she was cut off by an erei shreik.

"INUUUUU!" came a yell from the house.

"Son of a " he stopped with one look from Kagome. Shiori was still in his arms and cursing was a definite no.

"Dammit" Sesshomaru shot up next to Rin.

"Shit" Miroku murmured standing up as well.

"Does everyone feel the need to curse around my children?" Kagome yelled.

"Ooh, pool party" a females voice yelled from the other side of the pool. Kagome went to look but Rin stood up fast and blocked her veiw.

"Kagome? care for a walk in the garden with me?" she asked with a forced smile?

"Rin?.."

"Come on, lets go" Rin tried to turn her but Kagome was faster and stronger. Hell, she was the mother of twin hanyous. She made it around Rin to finally see what she was trying to block. If Rin hadn't held onto her shoulder she would have fallen into the pool. There was the bitch that made everyone's lives miserable. There was the bitch that killed every single dream Kagome ever had. For the first time in her life, Kagome actually growled.

"Shiori, Takumi! Next to me now!" Kagome demanded and the kids quickly obeyed knowing something was wrong with their mother. They took their places at her side and held onto her legs behind her, kind of scared right now. There was Kikyo smirking down at Kagome before her gaze shifted to the pups. The stupidest grin came on her face before she spoke.

"Ooh, how cute! Aren't you two adorable." she coo'd

"Don't you dare speak to my children!" Kagome snapped surprising everyone. She was never much of an angry person so they weren't expecting her to snap. They should have known better, she was a mother now.

"Mama " Shiori called but kagome gave her a finger. Shiori looked up at Rin who gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing the girls other hand.

"They're Inuyasha's kids too, which makes me some sort of step mother? So yes, I can" Kikyo smirked.

"Try it again and lets see how long that smirk lasts on your face this time." Kagaome said.

"Try me bitch" Kikyo said and with that Kagome left her kids with Sesshomaru and nearly ran around the pool. Before she could actually get her hands around Kikyo's neck Inuyasha grabbing her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled having been put back down on the floor.

"Hurting her won't do any good!" He hissed back at her

"Thanks Inu" Kikyo coo'd at him. Disgusting, Kagome thought. Inuyasha ignored her.

"So that's it?" Kagome asked incredulously

"What?" he threw back standing between the two girls.

"You say nothing or do nothing? Again? That's all we get that we can't hurt her? No one in this fucking country likes the bitch and you defend her? You defend her in front of your own children?! OUR children?" She yelled frantically and Kikyo started to giggle.

"Kagome ple- " she stopped him

"No! We were doing good, Inuyasha. Great, actually, but then you let her come and just disrespect me in front of my own children? Fuck off-" She said before stalking off.

"Kagom- "

"don't." She said before grabbing a crying Shiori and telling Takumi to follow her. All Inuyasha could do was watch as Rin shook her head at him and ran off after Kagome. His own brother and best friend left him there too.

"Inu! Finlly we're alone" Kikyo said jumping onto his side bringing him back to reality.

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha pushed her off.

"I haven't seen you in over two weeks. I wanted to see you, I've missed you." She smiled at him.

"So you come in like that? Acting like a bitch?"

"She started it with me, Inu!"

"No she did not!" he fought back

"Yes she did, by telling I coudln't even tell her kids that they were cute!" Kikyo whined.

"She has a right to! She's there mother!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And you're there father, I can do as I please." She tried to come back onto him but he pushed her back again.

"No, you can't" Inuyasha simply stated.

"Just leave, will you." He threw his hands up starting to walk away.

"I will not! I came here to see you, babe"

"Well I don't want to see you!" He yelled

"You- you don't mean that" Kikyo faltered.

"Yes, actually. I do." he said to her.

"Inuyasha wait, why! Bu- "

"Thats it Kikyo. I can't take this crap anymore! What he had was crap and I'm starting to realize that" He said to her

"Why because she came back?! She wont get back with you Inuyasha. She won't ever trust you again, that much is true. Leaving me won't change that!" Kikyo stated.

"It is because she came back. It's exactly because she came back. Seeing her, I've realized what I've spent the last four years without and I'm not going to let that happen again because of you so just get out." he yelled

"It won't work, my love. A womans heart is easily shattered yet harder to put together again especially by the same person. This is exactly why I never told you." Kikyo smirked.

"Oh, we'll be back" and she left. He watched her go for a miniute trying to calm down the demon inside of him who was itching to get to her over her last comment. When he finally did, he ran off to find his family.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I don't entirely hate Kikyo. Even with the series, I force myself to cut her some slack but I needed a villain.. sorry :l**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: being a girl I literally squealed noticing that I got another review (: Anywho! Next chapter is here after some editing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chp 6; Potential mates**

It wasn't even Shiori crying anymore, it was Kagome. Kagome took her kids and ran up to the Greenhouse. She wanted to be the furthest away from where she was. It was the first place she thought of as , Izayoi was out today with Inutaisho so it was empty. Rin ran up after them and caught Kagome just before she fell to her knees. She was still wet from her bathing suit and now she was nearly sitting in dirt but she didn't care. Her twins were watching her with tears in their eyes. They never liked to see there mother like this, they never have seen it. She was always so strong in front of them. This killed them, especially Shiori. They both were hugging her sides as she sobbed and Rin was stroking her back while Kagome cried into her shoulder. It seemed like hours but eventually she was able to breathe again. She gave both of her kids a kiss on the forehead before telling Rin to take them to their rooms for a bath. Not long after Rin left, the greenhouse door opened again. She didn't even need to look.

"Go away" she said not even looking at him.

"No" he said sitting down on the floor next to her. He was still in his swimming trunks.

"I said go away" She moved away from him only to have him push closer.

"And I said no, dammit!" he yelled back. It was silent and she still wouldn't look at him. But he was staring at her. Her legs were dirty and her knees looked scraped. Her hands were dirty but she was still wiping her face with them. Of course she'd been crying, he told himself. He just kept on looking at her and smelt the falling tears before he couldn't do it for much longer.

"Would you just look at me already!" He said

"No"

"Kagome!"

"I said no Inuyasha!" but as she was yelling he pulled her face around by her chin.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out trying to pull back but he wouldn't let her.

"Jesus Kagome! Just look at me and listen!" He pleaded

"Why should I!" she yelled back.

"Because I'm asking you to." He said seriously. His sincerity surprised her so she said nothing, just stared at him. She could see that he was fighting himself but she couldn't think of why. So, she just stayed quiet while he tried to figure out what to say.

"Listen, I -, I'm sorry about the way Kikyo acted. She wasn't supposed to be here today" She was about to butt in but he put a finger to her lips before continuing. "She wasn't supposed to be here at all. I've been ignoring her for quite some time now." He said seriously.

"Doesn't mean anything.." she muttered more to herself.

"I need you to know that I wouldn't actually let someone disrespect you or my pups like that." He said

"But you did Inuyasha, you did just that!" she hissed.

"No, I didn't. I pulled you back from clawing at her face. There's a difference."

"Same thing to me" she scoffed.

"No, you were just mad she was here in the first place and then you both started acting bitchy together. You are both at fault for that one" He simply told her. she snorted and he ignored her.

"I did nothing wrong"

"No, you protected your children. But you were still a little too angry with it"

"Are we attempting to pour the blame on someone because I assure you Inuyasha, you will lose this battle." She threw at him.

"Quit the act, Kagome!" he hissed

"Who's acting!" she yelled

"You are!"

"Why would I be!?"

"Because your still fucking pissed that I was with her in the first place!" he yelled back stunning her. He could say it so easily when she has only said it twice in her life. She hated even thinking of the past but it could roll off of his tongue like nothing.

"I'm leaving" she said trying to get up but he pulled her back down

"No you're not"

"Like hel- "

"We aren't done talking" he said.

"Well, I am!" she yelled

"Then just listen, dammit! For once!" he yelled shutting her up. She pouted more by habit and sank back down in her spot crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're still mad at me "

"no shit" she snorted before he shot her a glare making her to shut up again.

"Like I was SAYING, you're still pissed over everything. You're mad I was with Kikyo at all, you're mad I cheated on you with her in the Beginning of our relationship. The Beginning, Kagome and you're mad that you gave yourself to me only to have that thrown in your face by Kikyo" he stopped to see how she was doing and she looked stunned.

"Ma- mad that I what?" she nearly whispered.

"That you gave yourself to me that night at the gala. I know it because that night obviously changed your life entirely. an- "

"You're an idiot." was all she said, cutting in.

"Wha- how am I an Idiot. I'm finally saying what you couldn't for the past near 5 years!"he hissed

"But it's not" she replied

"not what?"

"Not the truth." she sighed

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"I was never... mad.. at myself for it being you. Yes, I was angry that you ended up choosing her and that you cheated on me with her but that.. was years ago. I was never mad that it was you though. I'd known for a long time that I was only going to give myself to someone that I was IN love with. Even if you didn't love me back that way, I knew there was love from you and I had more than enough for the both of us. For some time, yes I regretted it but that quickly changed when I had the twins because for one I would have never been blessed with them if I hadn't and two, I knew that you were someone I would always love enough to never want to take it back. I loved you so much that it felt right and still does." She stood up and started walking out. Inuyasha could just stare because what she was telling him was more than he ever thought she would admit right now. When she reached the door she turned to look back at him before leaving.

"Don't ever think I regretted it, Inuyasha. It was real for me. It was beyond what I thought was love and I was grateful that it was you I shared that with, always." was the last thing she said before running back to her room. She knew Rin had the kids so she had some time to herself after that unexpected revelation. This was the second night in a row that she would fall asleep with tears in her eyes and she hated it.

"Kagome? honey?" Rin knocked before walking, waking her up. Shiori followed in after her as well as Takumi. They both flew onto her bed and jumped for bear hugs and she couldn't help but smile even with the massive headache she felt from all that crying last night.

"Hey, guys" she said.

"We thought you might need some fun time today"

"I have to work sadly" Kagome said

"I called Ayame, she said technically you don't even have to come in unless there's an event and you've got till Thursday for that" Rin smiled.

"Sneaky" Kagome said to her smirking.

"You okay?" Rin asked, joining the group on the bed.

"as good as I can be" Kagome forced a smile for the twins but even they knew better.

"Shiori, tell mama what we are off to do for the day" Rin said wanting a happier mood throughout the room.

"Dwesses!" Shiori yelled throwing up her arms! Takumi just shook his head.

"Oh don't worry Takumi, you and Sesshomaru are going for tuxes together it's just the girls doing the dresses" Rin clarified poking Takumi to tickle him.

"Dresses? as in plural?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you don't know yet! I've decided… to make Shiori my flower girl and Takumi the ring barer!" Rin squealed trying to pull Kagome off of the bed.

"Now get that cute butt in the shower and get ready because we have an appointment at the shop in an hour, let's go chop chop!" Rin said with herself and Shiori trying to push Kagome into the bathroom.

"It is cute, isn't it?" Kagome winked before running into the bathroom.

An hour later they were at the salon sitting patiently as Rin was taken to a dressing room to try on several dresses. Shiori was amazed with every dress and couldn't seem to sit still for much. But, whenever Rin would come out in a different dress Shiori would finally pay attention with a huge smile. Izayoi and Kagome's mother were with them as well as Sango who Kagome learned was recently added to the Bridal party. Even Jakotsu showed up because Rin learned of his profession and just NEEDED him there. It took a long time but eventually, they found it. It was the perfect gown for Rin. It was lace with cap sleeves and a low but modest open back. It was form fitting down to her hips where it flew to the bottom with a sway. Underneath the Lace was satin so she was comfortable yet elegant as well. The mothers cried and even Sango and Kagome teared up. Shiori just felt like she was in wonderland.

Next up was finding a dress for Shiori. That didn't take long seeing as while she couldn't sit still, Shiori found a dress she was in love with that she could actually wear. Everyone coo'd when she came out with it on and when the measurement and down payments were done, the group set off. Rin felt the need to make this day productive for many reasons. One being the whole Kagome and Inuyasha thing and she wasn't just going to sit there and watch her closest friend sulk all day. When everyone else showed up and saw the way Kagome was acting, Rin just gave them a look basically saying that she will explin later and that was that. They all did their best to keep up the cheery mood all day. The next thing to do was to check out a place where Rin wanted to hold the reception.

It was beautiful but of course Jakotsu had his reasons as to why she shouldn't so that made it a NO in the book. After that, it was hall hunting. Izayoi offered up their very own ballrom but Rin felt as though it wouldn't seem like such a wedding if it was just done at home. She wanted the whole experience and no one could even argue that bit. They knew what church they wanted it in and by the end of the day they had a few options for the reception again that this time, Jakotsu approved. Now Rin just had to go over it with Sesshomaru before making a decision. Kagome went home to find her boy because she was missing him and she found him playin with Sesshomaru's tablet while he was doing work on his own laptop. Takumi was very easily distracted. When she walked in however he smelled his mother and ran to her and Shiori who was in her arms. They all went to eat dinner without Inuyasha in sight. Even Miroku was there today, and an awake Kouga.

"So, how was today ladies?" Sesshomaru asked at the table.

"Fun!" Shiori yelled making everyone smile.

"Ohh we got a lot done!" Rin squealed.

"I'm glad" He smiled at her.

"Oh Kouga?" Kagome felt like being a bitch all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" he looked at her while stuffing his face.

"When's your wedding set?" he almost choked and Miroku had to slap his back a few times.

"You're getting married!?" Izayoi asked happily.

"Wh- what?" Kouga went wide -eyed.

"I mean, you have a potential mate right?" Kagome smirked.

"I- how do you know that!" Kouga hissed.

"Oh… maybe because she works for me" she winked.

"Ayame? She's in Tokyo?!" He yelled.

"Her name's Ayame? How pretty!- Is she a wolf demon as well?" Izayoi squealed.

"Oh yes! And gorgeous too. We always have to dress up for work events and the guys just fall in love around her" Kagome teased looking straight at Kouga

"WHAT! WHAT GUYS?" He jumped up.

"Oh now you care? should've stopped pussyfooting around, maybe she wouldn't have left." Kagome simply stated.

"Where is she, Kagome?" Kouga demanded

"Not telling."

"Kagome!" he yelled

"I won't say a thing until you get your act together. She deserves more than that and you know it!" Kagome fought and finally he retreated to his seat looking defeated.

"Why the hell are you picking a fight with me today anyways.." Kouga muttered.

"It's just your lucky day" she winked making him growl. Everyone started laughing, hard.

* * *

 **A/N: waddya think? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For the reviewer that asked for some background story on SesshRin, don't worry I'll be sure to incorporate more of them! I just need to get past a few scenes and then they'll be up! Don't forget, we've still got a wedding to plan! (:**

* * *

 **Chp 7; New and declared Takahashi Family!**

He's been in his room since about midnight when he finally was able to get up and leave the Greenhouse last night. Since then, he hasn't slept a wink. He went down to Kagome's room when he was sure that she was asleep. He slipped in just watched her for what seemed like forever. She had tear streaks on her face but she looked so at peace. He missed being able to see that peaceful face whenever he wanted. Now everything was just argument after argument. He hated it. He's wanted to see her smile since the day she ran away from him. Now that she was here he didn't even know how to make her smile again and all he's done is make her cry, twice already. Now it was mid- day and he still hasn't come out. Some maids sent him food but it just went cold on his dresser. He hasn't moved since he got back. All he could do was lay there and think about everything, over and over again. He kept repeating what she told him in his head the whole time

 _"Don't ever think I regretted it, Inuyasha. It was real and love for me. It was beyond what I thought was love and I was grateful that it was you I shared that with, always."_

Did she mean that? he thought. Of course she did. Kagome never lied about these things. She was always honest with him. He wanted to be honest with her but now he doesn't even know how to face her after that. So he just had to think and find enough courage somewhere to get him to face her again. As he was thinking he started to hear voices. He went to look out his window that overlooked the backyard gardens before the pool. He saw Shiori running after Takumi and then Kagome came into view. His curtains were still mostly closed and he was concealed by them thankfully. At one point, Kagome turned and looked right at his windows. She knew that was still his room, he would never change it. Then she turned back to follow her kids before chasing after them one by one. He couldn't help but smile seeing the way she was with them. She was their mother beyond everything. They came first for her and he knew that. Slowly but surely, they've made there way up to the top of his priority list as well. He knew the only way to prove to Kagome that he wasn't the same guys from 5 years ago was to her her exactly that they were just as important to him as well.

With that he had a call he needed to make. He found his phone dialed the number quick. When they answered he went right into it. "Hey, yea. We need to call on a press conference, yea asap. Thanks"

He hung up and went back to window to take a last glance at what he was about to put a lot of work into making his again and for the first time.

3 hours later and it was a busy afternoon. Sesshomaru was able to put together the press conference in a snap and it was packed. No one else was aware of what he was about to do, not even Sesshomaru. But he had told everyone that they needed to watch it. So, back at home everyone was tuned into the tv. Kagome and the kids were there even though it was by the force of Rin. Without another hesitation, he walked up to the table in front of all the cameras and reporters as questions flew.

"Mister Takahashi "

"Inuyasha please" Inuyasha smirked on tv. Kagome scoffed.

"Okay, Inuyasha. We've heard rumors of you doing movies over in the states next. Is that true?" one reporter asked.

"Well, that's being negotiated with my manager at the moment but right now nothing is set in stone. Just trying to figure out what my next move is."

"Inuyasha!" someone yelled from the back and he pointed at them.

"It's been rumored that you haven't been seen with on and off girlfriend/model Kikyo. Have you two had a lovers spat?" the reporter smirked.

"Well actually, I am no longer with the model Kikyo. Our relationship had a long ride but it was time to come to an end as the feeling were no longer there" he simply stated.

"Is there another woman?" the reporter added.

"Im hoping" Inuyasha winked into the camera. Kagome snorted Even though she was surprised he came out with an open admittance of breaking up with Kikyo, he was still being a cocky prick to her. She could see it.

"Inuyasha, we are aware that this conference was set rather randomly by yourself. Was there something you needed to tell your fans?" another reporter threw at him.

"As a matter of fact there is. Over the years a secret has been well kept within my family but I feel as though it needs to now be out in the open so I can happily function publicly with my family at home." he simply said

"And that would be?" Someone asked.

"Its is unaware to the public but I in fact have my very own happy family with my own twin pups. There mother and I are no longer together as it was years ago but we are happy as a family and I no longer feel the need to hide my little runts from the world. Not like they could be mistaken as anyone elses, honestly." He smirked as he pulled out of few pocket sized picture of Shiori, Takumi, and Kagome.

"That will be all for today and thank you all for hearing me out!" he stated before waving and walking out.

Anyone who wasn't four years old did not have a properly function jaw at the moment, back home. Even Sesshomaru's and he was standing there in the conference. No one expected what just happened. It wasn't even discussed within the family. Kagome didn't know if she should be mad at him for outing their pups or in love because he just declared them as his family to the whole world even with pictures. Everyone was staring at her but she couldn't take her eyes off of the tv, even after the special was over. Shiori and Takumi weren't paying attention but the rest of the room could feel the elephant big time right now. It seems that Kagome's heart won over as she decided that she was actually happy Inuyasha did that because a tear fell down her face. Everyone asked if she was okay but she couldn't answer them. Shiori snapped her back.

"mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't those happy tears?" She looked up at her still stunned mother. Kagome just looked down at her and Takumi on the floor. She bent down to kiss both of their foreheads.

"Yes, baby. Yes they are" She smiled as she hugged them both together. Rin smiled as she realized that Kagome was okay with this and the rest of the room seemed to sigh in relief before cheering all together. The mood only went up as everyone decided to go out for dinner. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going to meet them all and Kagome was for once okay with that.

Of course they showed up at some five star spot and with the new news that had just broken out cameras were at an all time high to catch a picture of the declared Takahashi grandbabies. Takumi was loving it but Shiori was curled up on Kagome's hip leaning into her shoulder. They got inside and had a table in the back, away from the windows. Halfway through, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed up and with a nod from both, it seemed like the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to dissipate. He took a seat next to her and Takumi on the other side. Izayoi was so happy with the night she felt like pictures of the new family were needed. Kagome complied and soon the night was over. Inuyasha still had the limo he took to the conference so him and Kagome stuffed the sleeping children and themselves into it for the journey home. When they got home Kagome put both kids to sleep in the same room this time so she could sleep alone. Before heading to her own bed she took a walk to Inuyasha's room. It was late so when he opened the door, he only had on a pair of boxers to sleep. Kagome had to hold back the flush and keep her eyes on his face to say what she wanted to get out.

"I- I need to say something." she choked out.

"Wanna come in?" he asked moving to the side

"No, I need to get some sleep bu- "

"If I messed up you can tell me.." he said looking down.

"You didn't" she simply said looking down as well.

"What?"

"You did the opposite of messed up. You made sure the world knew that they were your family and thats what I've dreamed of for four years." She said finally looking up at him.

"Thank you" she added.

"I felt like it was right, ya'know?" he said shyly.

"Yes, I do." she was about to turn to go to her room when something hit her. There was something she needed to do. He was about to close his door when he saw her stop.

"Kagome.. Whats u- " he was cut off.

Her right hand made it's way to the back of his neck as her lips connected with his. It was the lightest touch but it was something they've both longed for, for almost 5 years. Catching himself, he put his arms behind her lower back pulling her up to him. The kiss deepened but not by much as Kagome quickly broke away placing her forehead on his as he was still holding her up.

"What was that for?" He asked putting her down.

"I needed to thank you.." She smiled before running off to get to her own room. Inuyasha was having trouble breathing after such a light kiss. But, the contact made it obvious that he's been waiting 5 years to feel her again. He walked back into his room shutting the door and sporting the biggest grin he's had in years.

The next morning Kagome woke up flushed due to horribly vivid dreams she'd rather not speak of. She called Sango declaring that they needed a day out. She took a shower and got dressed quick to find Rin somewhere in the house. She was with the kids in the playroom and Sesshomaru but he was doing something on his laptop.

"Rin!" She yelled running to her and scaring the girl for a second.

"Mama!" the twins yelled running to give her morning kisses and returned to their new toys.

"Can I help you?" Rin looked at her laughing.

"We need a girls day- well girls and Jakotsu day, like now! I've already called Sango and they are on there way!" Kagome squealed.

"What about the kids?" Rin asked

"Sesshomaru's got them, right Sesshy?" Kagome winked at him. He just raised a brow at her.

"Come on let's go!" She said by to her kids and basically dragged Rin out of the house as Sango pulled up to the front.

"They seriously left me to take care of you too.." Sesshomaru muttered more to himself but the twins giggled.

"We don't bite uncle fluffy" Takumi said and Shiori smiled wide.

"Curse the day Rin said that in front of you" He glared at the kids before they pounced on him for attention as they did for the rest of the day.

"Seriously, spill! Why the sudden need for our undivided attention?" Sango snapped at Kagome who was sandwiched between Rin and Ayame in the backseat of her rental car.

"We talk when we shop! go, DRIVE!" Kagome said making her move already. They made it to a mall and they all started through every store. It wasn't until they stopped in one dress shop for the bridesmaid dresses to actually talk.

"Um, so.. you're getting married?" Ayame looked at Sango.

"Oh, GOD NO. Rin is" Sango picked up the perky brunette and placed her right in front of Ayame.

"Oh well congrats" She smiled at Rin.

"You're Ayame right?" Rin asked, curious.

"Um, yes?" Ayame answered shyly.

"Great, would you like to be in my wedding? I'm short a few bridesmaids" Rin squealed and everyone just stared at her to stunned to argue but she got the message in their looks.

"What?! She's Kouga's mate, why not? She seems sweet too" Rin smiled at her but Ayame gulped at the sound of his name.

"W- will Kouga be there?" She nearly whispered

"Honey, he's in the wedding. Sesshomaru's groomsmen" Jakotsu winked at her.

"Crap" Ayame muttered more to herself.

"Don't worry Ayame we'll make sure he's in line throughout the whole thing!" Kagome said sending her a supportive look and Sango snorted before receiving a smack on the arm from the former girl.

"Well then, YES" She squealed hugging Rin back.

"A part of me really wants this to be a surprise until the wedding. Like to scare the crap out of Kouga" Sango said to no one in particular.

"What a fantastic idea!" Rin yelled grabbing a few dresses.

"The mind of an evil Genius" Kagome said sending a smile to Sango. Jakotsu just high fived both of them without even looking. This made the friendship they had seriously evident and Ayame and Rin giggled at it. Soon enough they were trying on a million dresses at once. Of course, Kagome would obviously be wearing a different dress so she was looking more for something for herself.

"Kagome!" Sango sticking her head outside of he dressing room her Kagome's general direction

"What!" She shot back sticking her head outside the hanging fabric.

"Plan on spilling anytime soooon?" She teased smirking.

"Oh crap I forgot. I- um.. I kissed Inuyasha... last night." She said loudly being confined by her own curtain again. Not two seconds later her curtain swung open to reveal three very shocked faces

"WHAT!" Rin, Jakotsu, and Sango all yelled tegether.

"Um.. I kissed him?" Kagome smiles nervously.

"Why?" Sango

"When!" Rin

"How?" Jakotsu winked.

"You can seriously tell you guys have known each other for years.." Ayana piped in from behind them.

"Really that obvious?" Kagome asked ignoring the three in front of her.

"Definitely"

"Can we please return to the subject at hand, NOW!" Sango yelled

"Our friendship?" Kagome asked.

"No moron! Your kiss!"Jakotsu yelled.

"Well get on the loud speaker why don't ya?" Kagome complained.

"Kagome, when was it?" Rin spoke up

"Last night after I tucked the kids in bed." She replied.

"Why did you do it?" Sango demanded.

"I don't know... I just felt like it." She smiled shyly.

"You felt like it?" Jakotsu smirked.

"This shopping date is suddenly feeling like an interragation.." Kagome said

"Spill, NOW!" Sango demanded, pointing down.

"Ahhh okay I was thanking him for what he did.. I just- I wanted to." She admitted throwing her arms up.

Sango was shaking her head while Jakotsu had on a massive grin and Rin and Ayame just stared at her.

"What?" She asked them all

"Honey, We found your dress." Jakotsu simply said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO! There's a tiny bit of SesshRin/KougAya storyline in here, not much but something for now! I'm all for fluff but it's not too serious right now. More flashbacks and stories will take place for everyone, no worries.**

* * *

 **Chp. 8; How she fell for him..**

Kagome turned around to face the mirror. She had on a light peach color dress with fallen sheer sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The fabric was soft and smooth. It fell down her body following every curve. At her left knee was a slit that went all the way down showing some leg. The color of the dress faded the further down it went and it was beautiful. The top half was tightly in place to hold the dress with the dropped strap sleeves while the bottom half flowed easily around her body. She fell in love with it.

"No prettier than mine but gorgeous for you Kagome" Rin winked at her, she blushed.

"Crap, that means we get short dresses doesn't it?" Sango snapped back to reality.

"Not Necessarily" Rain answered.

"Oh thank God!" Sango sighed making everyone laugh. They went out for lunch and it seems the conversation never strayed from Kagome's admitted secret.

"Wait a minute Why is it such a big thing that you kissed him?" Ayame spoke up.

"Remember what I told you in Bankotsu's office? About our past?" Kagome asked her

"OOOOOHHHH YEAAAA, Why the hell would you kiss him after that?!" Ayame chimed in rather late, they all laughed at her.

"Seriously, Kagome what does this mean for you too?" Sango asked seriously.

"Yea do you plan on like giving it another go or something?" Rin asked.

"I mean, I haven't really thought about it. The kiss just felt right for me. Beside, he just broke up with Kikyo I hardly doubt he's over that or even wants to get into anything." Kagome simply said before Jakotsu just burst out laughing almost falling out of his chair.

"You good there buddy?" Sango asked him as he started to settle down.

"Ohhhhh God, is she serious?" Jakotsu asked pointing at a blushing Kagome

"What?!" She asked him

"Darling... Sweetie. You are as blind as a bat if you think he cared about that runway hoe for a second. It's obvious the only reason he was with her is because he needed something to take his mind off of you when you left and then she just hung around. It's no surprise as soon as she popped up when you came back he swat her away like a damn fly. Babygirl, if you don't see his eyes on you yet, you need some help." Jakotsu just stated before chomping on some salad. Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"WHAT! Just because I can dress better than a girl does not mean I don't understand how a mans mind works! My career backup was couples therapy" He said seriously.

"You never cease to amaze us.." Kagome managed to speak.

"I know" He smiled before he continued eating, they all followed as well.

"Oh, by the way!" He called to them again.

"Yea" Kagome asked

"That kiss probably made him feel like a kid in a candy store, just saying." He added before getting up to throw away his food. Rin started giggling next to Kagome as Kagome let that sit in.

"True" Rin added.

"It is not! Guys he's kissed plenty of girls over the years, it's nothing special!" She argued.

"Love, do you even remember your history?" Rin asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"How could I forget.." sadness creeped into her eyes.

"If you remembered anything else about it you'd remember how that boy adored you. You know, before the whole dick phase." Rin said

"He didn't adore me. I was just convenient since I was always around." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Beg to differ. Just ask Sesshomaru.." Rin continued.

"That's who you're marrying, right?" Ayame piped in.

"mhmm" Rin smiled and Kagome took the oppertunity to change the subject.

"Yea RIN! Tell Ayame about you guys!" Kagome said a little to cheery but Rin blushed anyways.

"Oh nooo, I don't think she wants to hear that.." Rin blushed harder.

"No, no, I would." Ayame smiled at the growing tomato.

"Umm okay well, you may not know this but Kagome is the reason we met-"

"Kagome's the reason anyone met the Takahashi's to be honest" Sango butt in.

"Really?" Ayame looked at the raven haired girl.

"Oh yea. My family had been friends with theirs for generations. No idea why. Apparently our ancesters used to journey together or something.." Kagome waved her off before Ayame turned back to Rin.

"ANYWHO, we kinda met at our old job-Bankotsu used to have this grill slash bar, real crappy at first but people loved it so the chain took an interest.- but anyways, they were coming to pick Kagome up from work one nightand I was working too. Well, I.. was um-"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Rin if you don't get down from there you're going to bust your ass!" Kagome yelled at the dancing girl on the bar counter.

"Aww, but it's fun! And they're loving it right?!" She asked the crowd before they all cheered.

Kagome just shook her head and went back to separating her tips from the register money for the night. It was near one in the morning and the bar was about to close. Her best friend was supposed to come pick her up so she had to clock out before he got pissed at her for taking too long. She never noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had walked into the vicinity and towards where they were at the bar. Kagome's back was facing them before she heard the former girl scream. She turned around just in time to catch Rin fall into Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

The brunette opened her eyes to look up at her savior and found herself unable to look away. His silver hair shined in the dim light and his stoic face seemed to hold her gaze. Sesshomaru wasn't faring any different. He found himself staring at a beautiful young girl as she fell into him. He had been watching her since he first walked in and when she fell he flew to her aid with waiting arms. She had gorgeous chocolate brown hair that ended just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a brown lighter than her tresses and her skin was fair but not too white. He could see the blush creep into her cheeks as she realized what happened and couldn't fight the smirk coming onto his face.

"Oops.." Rin blushed hard at her savior before he let her down. She was just about to cringe back behind the bar to die of embarrassment when he grabbed her hand and pulled her knuckles up to his lips.

"Sesshomaru here"...

 **End**.

Everyone at the table except Rin and Ayame were dying of laughter at the reminder of that story and Rin turned into a tomato before she started to repeatedly bang her head against the table.

"Rin, sweetie. Do you have any idea how dirty these tables are?" Jakotsu stated before the former girl just glared at him.

"That's so.. sweet. In a weird bar-scene kind of way" Ayame finally spoke.

"Yea well.." Rin was still blushing and now her forehead was red from the impacts.

"Don't worry sweetie, it makes for a good story to tell your children." Jakotsu was not helping and the others were still trying to control their laughter.

Eventually, they were able to help Rin out of the table and into the car on the way home. They dropped Ayame off at Bankotsu and all continued on to to the mansion. The drive was quick and everyone but Rin was still giggling about the earlier story as Rin attempted death glares at all of them.

* * *

"So what we doin' now?" Jakotsu asked plopping on to Kagome's bed.

"Movie?"

"ney" Rin called from laying on the bed too.

"Game room?"

"Double NEY" Jakotsu added

"ugh, pool?" she finally said.

"YAYY!" They all shot up.

Apparently, Jakotsu keeps spare clothes in the car so he and Sango went to grab bathing suits while Rin and Kagome changed into theirs. At some point the kids ran in and decided to join everyone. Takumi was all too pleased to see Sango again. They were all ready and headed to the pool for some sunny fun.

"So, how was it?" Jakotsu turned to Kagome while the adults were all laid out tanning save for Sango who was still in the pool with the kids.

"How was what?" she asked him

"The kiss dummy!"

"Shhh! Jakotsu!" she shot a glance to her kids who were still thankfully engrossed in water games.

"Ooops, sorr. But still, spill!" he demended, she shook her head.

"It was good" she said with Rin now paying attention.

"Oh don't give us that crap. You know we need details, DETAILS" he sung out.

"Fine! it was um " she trailed off as she began to remember it. They way she felt when she finally kissed him. How it felt for him to grab her back and pull herself to him. how they deepened the kiss slightly..

"Kagome! snap out of it and speak the thoughts because I am not letting this go" Jakotsu snapped.

"God, it was amazing. I forgot how soft his lips were. And when I kissed him he pulled me up closer to him and it deepened. And Jakotsu honestly, it's been years since I've felt that way. Seriously, about anything." she admitted and Rin laughed from behind her.

"Tmi but I accept the answer, you pass." he smirked at her.

They all started laughing and spent the rest of the day out there until the sun was going down and it was time for dinner. Jakotsu and Sango decided they would stay for it so they were all walking towards the dining room when they ran into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. At the sight of his fiancee he went in for a kiss before walking the other way. Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand, they just looked at each other flushed. Kagome was doing her best at trying not to look at his face. He was smirking noticing how red she was getting. Without stopping himself he went in and hugged her quickly before kissing her cheek and following his brother. The shade of Kagome's face deepened beyond belief and the adults behind her just laughed and the twins smiled at the action.

"I told, kid in a candy store" Jakotsu muttered when passing Kagome to get a chair by Sango.

* * *

"why Sango, you're looking radient as ever" Miroku said from across her.

"Can it, lech" She glared at him.

"You wound me, you really do" he said back. Everyone just laughed at the exchange.

"So Rin, Have you set a date?" Inutaisho asked

"Oh yes! A month from yesterday." she squealed as Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"Crap, I need to plan a bacheleratte party!" Kagome said.

"Mama" Shiori called next to her.

"hmm?"

"Daddy says 'language'" everyone coo'd while Kagome sent a glare to a smirking Inuyasha sitting next to Shiori.

"I am so in on helping you plan that!" Sango offered

"Same!" Jakotsu stated.

"No way in hell I'm getting stuck with the boys." he added with a shudder.

"Don't worry Jakotsu, we don't bite" Inuyasha teased.

"Don't care!" Jakotsu fought back.

Dinner pretty much went on like that. They continued to bicker about wedding preparations as the date was pretty close. After dinner, Kagome set off in forcing the kids into baths and then bed tegether again. Shiori whined but Kagome put her foot down saying she needed her sleep for work tomorrow. She was finally going to do something with herself and she felt good about the upcoming day. There was some charity event going on at the Grill and the Head Manager needed to be present because they trusted no one less to handle the event.

Snobs, she thought as she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning by 9 she woke up rushing. She had to be at the grill by 11 and she needed to get herself ready as well as waking up the kids before she left. She chose a simple black halter top dress that hugged her down to her knees with a light blazer on top. Her heels were simple with closed toes and her make up was light as she rushed to get the kids up. After she had a bite to eat it was already 10:30 and she needed to haul ass out and to work. She arrived just as the tables were being rounded in since they needed the big round ones for this. Ayame informed her that the hired Security would arrive an hour before the event and that the Decorations were all going up now because the event coordinators were coming early to make sure it was ready before they even were.

Again, snobs, she thought.

They had an entirely new roster of staff seeing as Ayame found the former unsuitable and Kagome gave her some credit for that and a wink. They went into her office to attempt to learn who everyone was and attempt to memorize the guest list before the Coordinators showed up and Kagome had to give the a tour. After they left, Kagome met the security and the staff, handing everyone a guest list to memorize themselves. After a few threats of keeping a job everyone was in line for the evening and it was able to go on smoothly, give or take a few tipsy men and women.

The event was going smoothly and the food had just been presented and brought out. Most of the early speeches for the night were over and there were only a few after dinner was served. All that was left for the night was some dancing and then some awards were being given out at the end. While the dancing was going on Kagome went to find Ayame by the bar drinking something.

"I could fire you for that.." Kagome scared the girl.

"Oh relax it's just water." Ayame glared at the girl.

"You good?"

"Just dealing women who feel like the bathroom is a meeting place and the servants are peasants who don't deserve to PEE!" Ayame hissed.

"Down girl. What else did you expect? You work in New York. Honestly, no one can be worse than the anorexic models we get every night?" Kagome laughed propping up on a bar stool next to the girl.

"True" Ayame shrugged.

"Soooooooooo" Kagome batted her lashed at the redhead.

"whaaat?" Ayame looked worried

"I'm a little offedned you know.." Kagome smirked.

"What did I do now?" Ayame threw her arms up making the former girl laugh.

"You DIDN'T tell me about Kouga."

"Well, if I'm trying to get away from the guy, I'm not exactly going to tell the world that I know him." she hissed.

"Yes but this is ME we're talking about" Kagome teased.

"Oh and you're so special?" Ayame gave her a look.

"EXACTLY! Now, talk" Kagome position themselves to be facing and placed her chin on her hands atop the counter looking to be completely paying attention. this made Ayame giggle but cave.

"Fine, so.. I used to work at this crappy little coffee stop-thing in town. One day, Kouga walked in and obviously the first thing he did was try to flirt my head off-"

"Of course" Kagome blurted before the red head glared.

"ANYWHO! I blew him off, I was actually dating someone who worked with me at that cafe so, I wasn't interested. It went like that for weeks, honestly. One day, I was closing up work with my boyfriend after an evening of another Kouga incident but this time my boyfriend was there to witness it. Personally, I had warmed up to Kouga. Yea, he was flirting but it just seemed sweet and flattering to me so I thought of his as a friend. My boyfriend on the other hand he uh- didn't see it the same way.."

 **FLASHBACK**

Ayame was closing up the back of the shop in the allyway next door with her boyfriend behind her fidgeting.

"Can you hurry up already!" he hissed.

"Relax! you know the lock is old so you have to do it of few times before it actually locks!" Ayame hissed back befor eher boyfriend grabbed her arm, hard.

"Ow! what the hel-"

"Don't talk back to me." he said firmly before letting her go. She had her back pressed against the wall and just stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately! Everytime I see you now, you're mad about something." Ayame hissed grabbing her arm. She could feel a bruise coming on.

"I haven't exactly been thrilled about certain thing, lately." He hissed not looking at her.

"Then talk to me! I'm here to help you if something is wrong, just.. Talk to me." She pleaded putting a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T touch me!" he swatted her arm away.

"I'm you're girlfriend! I'm trying to comfort you!" She yelled.

"Like you comfort that guy? What's his name.. uh- Kougen? Koug? somethig or whatever.." Her boyfriend hissed.

"Kouga?"

"Obviously, you remember his name." He said with a voice of disgust.

"You cannot be serious right now- Is THIS why you've been acting like this? BEcause some guy has been flirting with me at work?!"

"You expect me not to get pissed about it!"

"I EXPECT you to trust me in knowing that I don't reciprocate any of it! I'm with you why would I act like that with someone el- WHAT do you take me for!" She yelled at him and his fury just seemed to grow.

"You didn't look trustworthy while you spoke to him today. What could he have said to make you laugh! huh? Or to even have a conversation with the guy! That's disrespectful to me Ayame!" He yelled back.

"You wanna know whats disrespectful, Ryun? What's disrespectful is a man forcefully grabbing his woman when he's angry or when a man cuts in on her conversations because he doesn't 'approve'. THATS disrespect. I cannot beleive you." She said starting to walk away.

"I'll fucking show you disrespect" he said before pulling on her wrist and throwing her against the brick wall.

Her head hit it hard but it wasn't enough to knock a wolf demon down. He was coming close to her again attempting to cage her body with his arms but she swiftly pushed his chest and he fell back a few steps but quickly came back. Without her being able to see it he raised a hand and slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground on her side. Before she could recuperate her pulled her up by her elbow and threw her against the wall again before actually caging her by holding her arms down on the brick hard. He should have been foaming at the mouth with how angry he was. The pressure he was putting on her bones should have broken them but her blood made her stronger so she still had the will to fight him. Before he could do anything about it, her shin connected with his manhood and he went crouching down cradling them. She took this as her chance to run and did just that out of the alley and into the crowded streets.

Her breathing was heavy and her arms hurt like hell. Apart of her was wondering if she should check her head seeing as she hit it hard almost three times. She knew she was running but didn't want to stop, not even for cars. She kept going and never even noticed the voice calling after her. Her eyes were brimming with tears blocking her vision. She was getting so close to the street but she couldn't tell. Not that it mattered to her at the moment anyways. Just as she was about to him the black pavement and be smashed by a bus, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"No.. NO! Get away!" She fought waving around her arms but the hold on her never faltered.

"Ayame?" The voice was different. It wasn't the voice she had just battled with in an alleyway and this made her open her eyes.

"K-Kouga?" her eyes went wide as she tried to compose herself out of his arms but he wasn't letting go. His eyes were on her in a way she had never seen them before. There was concern and worry deep within them and even further was a building rage. Before she could question it, he placed his hand softly against her cheek and she flinched. Tears were coming back when she realized what she had done and Kouga just pulled her into an embrace.

"Who did this.." was all he said.

 **END**.

"Night in shining armor huh?" Kagome teased.

"You could say that" The red head blushed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you though, seriously" Kagome looked at her.

"Thank you but that's all old business. I've gotten over it and not a day later Kouga beat the crap out of him" Ayame laughed.

"Sound's like something he'd do" Kagome winked.

"I didn't want him to but.. you know he can get." Ayame shrugged.

"Ohhhh, I do. I went to high school with the guy." Kagome admitted.

"Really?"

"Oh yea, with all of them. Me, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome smiled.

"I was starting to figure there was a long history there.." Ayame looked at her.

"You have no idea. I could go on for days on the shit we used to get into!" Kagome laughed.

* * *

When everything was over she walked into the cold night air ready to call a taxi. Before she could reach the curb a black tinted car stopped in front of her. The window was rolled down revealing a silver haired hanyou in the drivers seat.

"Need a ride, pretty lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm actually waiting for my date, sorry" She teased

"What date!" He asked actually getting upset. She got into the passenger seat laughing at him.

"I'm kidding you dork! Just drive home please, I am sooooo tired." she said before yawning.

The trip home was quick and she slowly got out of the car before climbing the front steps. They got inside and climbed the second set of tstairs to get to the bedrooms on the second floor. She ad just said goodnight and was walking down her direction before Inuyasha pulled her back by the wrist and held onto her waist.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed

"Come out with me?" he asked huskily causing Kagome to shiver.

"Im going to bed!"

"Not now, tomorrow" he said to her

"I don't know.." she looked away

"Please?" he pleaded with the eyes she couldn't refuse.

"Okay" she said surprising him since he was just about ready to get on his knees for her.

"Really?" his eyes went wide

"Yes, really" She laughed before turning around again.

He pulled her back again but this time or no words. He pulled her into a heated kiss that ended just as fast as it started. He left her there dazed as her kissed her nose before nearly skipping down to his room in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is up! I'm loving these flashbacks so you might find some more coming up soon. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think? (:**

* * *

 **Chp. 9, Additions to the family**

"MAMA!" Shiori screamed jumping onto her mother. Kagome shot up from hearing her daughters screams disturbing another night a vivid dreaming she was keeping to herself.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She screamed sitting up.

"Hardly" Rin laughed climbing onto the bed.

"Oh shut up" Kagome threw a pillow at her, Shiori giggled as she crawled up to her mom.

"We wanna go flower shopping, mommy!" Shiori squealed.

"Really?" Kagome looked at Rin.

"Yup, care to join us?" Rin asked.

"Why of course!" Kagome sung out.

"You're rather cheery today." Rin noticed.

"Yea, what of it?" Kagome called as she was getting in her shower.

"There wouldn't have been another incident, would there?" Rin teased, Kagome froze in the shower and didn't answer,

"Oh my god,! there was wasn't there!" Rin screamed.

"Shut up RIN!" Kagome stuck her wet head out of the curtain.

"Seriously, when do you two find times for these moments. You're like never together!" Rin whined.

"Makes them all the sweeter, don't ya think?" Kagome winked as she got out of the shower. She got ready quickly and they were all rushing out the door ignoring the the men in the kitchen eating cereal and just watching them. Takumi was sitting next to Inuyasha watching the girls nearly run out the door without a second glance back.

"Guess it's just you and me, kid" Inuyasha looked at Takumi.

* * *

"And here we can find the flowers that are directly in season so obviously the..." Droned on the man giving Rin the tour of the greenhouses. Kagome's feet have been hurting since the second greenhouse. Shiori had her hand and was practically pulling her towards every flower she could find. So in other words, the two looked like the weirdest pairing completing full zigzags down every aisle. Shiori would pick up discarded flowers and eventually she had enough and starting making her own little crown. Kagome took this as her chance to finally sit down. They were in greenhouse 5 and Kagome was beginning to believe that this place went on forever.

"Mama.." Shiori looked up at her mother to show her her new toy.

"It's pretty baby" Kagome took it and placed it on her daughters head. "Now you're a real princess!" The little girl beamed before embracing her mother.

"Miss?" Someone tapped Kagome's shoulder and she turned around.

"Ye- H-Hojo?" Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Kagome?" He looked into her eyes.

"Oh my- HOJO!" Kagome squealed as she went to hug the brown haired man.

"ahaa, Hello Kagome."

"How are you? What on earth are you doing in a greenhouse?" Kagome looked at him.

"I'm good and well. I own the place." He smiled at her.

"Why am I not surprised that you own the only place to grow anything medicinal in the city" Kagome laughed.

"Yea well" The man looked shy.

"mama.."Shiori tugged on her mothers dress.

"Oh YES! Hojo, I would like you to meet my daughter.. Shiori." Kagome smiled as she pushed her daughter to stand in front of her. Hojo couldn't help the surprised look that came over him and honestly, Kagome didn't care anymore. Her kids were certainly a surprise but hey! The whole world technically knew now so what the hell.

"D-daughter? She- You- with hi-"

"Yes, their Inuyasha's. Slight sanity lapse at the age of 19 but I got two beauties from it." Kagome explained.

"Two?" he looked confused.

"Yup, two." Twins. Her brother is home with said father as we speak." Kagome said confidently mentally reminding herself to call and check up.

"Wow" He was still in shock. "Inuyasha huh?" Hojo started scratching his head.

"Yup" was all she said, suddenly feeling very awkward. Hojo was someone she met in middle school. He had always had this huge crush on her and Kagome thought it was sweet. Although, she never had the chance to even think of persuing the guy because Inuyasha thrived on scaring the kid away. Part of the many arguements the two had growing up.

"So.. a-are you two like.. together-still?" Hojo looked up at her from the ground. She honestly did not know how to answer that. She was taken aback by the question. They had a date yea but she didn't even know when it was or what it meant. This would be the first time she actully thought about it. Before she could answer Shiori sprinted from her arms and down an aisle'

"wel- Wha- SHIORI!" She ran after the girl leaving the boy blushed and staring after her.

"Shiori where are you going!" She screamed after the girl catching the attention of many around them but Shiori wouldn't stop.

"SHIORI!" She still didn't stop. Instead she crawled underneath one of the long dark green tables going throughout the greenhouse. She went underneath it to a part of the greenhouse that wasn't visible to those walking the aisle's. Realizing that there was no stopping the little girl, Kagome willed herself to crawl under the table and follow the very in-trouble hanyou child. The task was difficult considering how she was wearing a casual dress and sandals today. She was positive she was going to come out of this looking like she just finished a spartan race, what with basically rolling around in dirt under plants to follow a four year old.

Shiori wasn't paying attention to her mothers muttered threats even though she could very well hear them. She was focusing on her target. It was fast, really fast but Shiori was determined to get it. So, she didn't budge. The little girl kept crawling until she reached what looked like a shed behind the walls of the greenhouse. There was gardening equipment hanging along the walls and spread across the floor and several tables laying around. There was dim lighting but the didn't bother her much. She could still see it perfectly. At the moment, it was shaking underneath one of the tables in the corner of the room. Shiori finally stood up and attempted to dust off her own dress. She slowly started walked in that direction when her mother finally caught up to her.

"Shiori! What have I told you about running of-" Her mother took hold of her arms as she bent down to face the girl blocking the four year old's view but she didn't budge.

"But mama-"

"Don't but mama me- now. How do we get outta here?" Kagome started to look around when her gaze caught something interesting. There was a table on the far corner of the room that was slightly shaking. She walked over to it and bent down so she could see underneath. She found what was shaking it.

"Why, hello there" Kagome said to the little figure facing the wall. It was small, really small. Probably smaller than Shiori. She knew it was demon though. The large burnt orange colored tail was a dead giveaway. The tail almost looked like it was going through a seizure with how much it was shaking.

"hey.." Kagome called again reaching out her hand. The boy turned around and Kagome could see that his hair was the same color as his tail and behind the unshed tears in his eyes, they were a beautiful green. His face was flushed and he was doing his best to press himself against the wall as if it would suddenly vanish and he'd be able to get away. His clothes were ragged and his skin was just as dirty as his clothes. He was a kitsune, a fox demon. He was still just a child and Kagome could tell he obviously had no home to be hiding in a greenhouse

"Hey.. you don't have to be scared." Kagome tried again to reach out but the boy flinched before just staring at her hand. Shiori came up next to her mom and got down on her knees. Before Kagome could stop her, the girl crawled over by the boy and just sat next to him. The little fox just stared at Shiori as the girl got comfortable against the wall before turning to him. She smiled at him and the boy just looked stunned before a small smile tugged at his lips as well. Kagome almost felt proud seeing her daughter at work. She had to hold back the giggles.

Eventually, Shiori managed to calm to demon down and bring him out from under the table. He looked up at Kagome before turning away again. Shiori was holding his hand to comfort him and Kagome smiled before bending down in front of them.

"Hello there" Kagome smiled at him. "What's your name?"

The boy shifted form foot to foot before finally looking up at Kagome with shy eyes.

"I'm u- I'm Shippo." He said nervously. Without thinking, Kagome closed the distance and picked up the boy into a hug. She kept him in her arms as she looked back at Shiori.

"Well, my name is Kagome and this is my daughter, Shiori" Kagome smiled at the boy. He was calming down and it didnt scare him too much that the woman picked him up. She was smiling so much and he liked it. He thought they were both really pretty and acting really nice to him.

"mmm- hi?" He looked at her as she put him back down on the floor next to Shiori.

"Have you.. been staying here? Alone?" Kagome couldn't help but feel concerned for the little boy. He just nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"Where are your parents?" Kagome bent down to tug on his chin for him to face her. She saw that he was close to crying again and Kagome regretted ever opening her mouth. Instead, she just pulled the boy into another hug and gave a supporting look to a very silent Shiori.

"Shh, shhh. Don't cry. Hey- listen, how about this? How about I take you home with us and we can find a permanent home for you. Yea?" Kagome smiled at him to make him feel better and it worked.

"Really?" the kitsune beamed.

"yes" Kagome smiled at him and Shiori and turned to find a way out of this little shed.

"Wait-" the boy said from the floor.

"yea?"

"do-do you have r-room?" he looked down.

"I already said you were coming. I have more than enough room." Kagome smiled.

"no.. um. N-not just me.."

"Oh, are you here with someone?" Kagome looked worried.

"Sorta.." he said before bending underneath another table and lifting a hidden block of the wall. He moved it and pulled something out that was hidden in a blanket before coming back out. Kagome was just looking at him worriedly as Shiori walked over and moved the blanket. Kagome's breath was caught as she saw the cutest thing she has ever seen.

"Ahhhhh! She is so cute!" Kagome squealed and ran over to the little cat in the rags.

"Her name's Kirara" he smiled.

* * *

"I should have been warned" Kagome explained as she fell down on her bed and some flowers fell out of her hair. All day. All day they were in the greenhouses. Leave it to Kagome to come home with two new family members instead of plants.

"Kagome?" Rin called

"Hmm?" she didn't open her eyes.

"Care to explain yet?"

"Explain what?"

"The orange ball of fluff in the corner with Shiori!" Rin hissed

"So you haven't seen Kirara yet?"

"What is a 'kirara'?"

"Who-"

"Kagome I will smuggle you with a pillow if you do not talk, NOW." Rin demanded

"Alright-ALRIGHT!" Kagome finally sat up. "So I was talking to Hojo whe-"

"Hojo? Why and when were you talking to Hojo?" Rin interrupted.

"When you left me with them who looked like he knew more about plants than hygeine and because we bumped into each other- ANYWHO! So I was talking to him with Shiori when she just got up and ran making me stop and chase after her-"

"Thank GOD. That boy was always a ditz when he had a thing for you- there was always a reason Inuyasha hated him-"

"Rin!"

"Sorry- go on"

"Wait what? Why did Inuyasha het him?"

"Changing the subject- go ON!" Rin pushed attempting to change the subject.

"Whatever so.." She went on with the story of how they found shippo and then Kirara and Rin literally felt her heart warming at how Kagome acted for the little demon.

"So.. Do you think Izayoi would mind?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Sweetie, Izayoi is the only woman I know with a heart bigger than yours. If I'm correct, she'll wanna keep him" Rin laughed and Kagome beamed.

"Mama?" Shiori called.

"Yes, baby?" Kagome turned to find her daughter looking at what looked like a placecard that she found on her drawers. Kagome went to grab it and there was writing on it. All it read was 8 o'clock, sharp.

"Shit!"

"Mama!"

"Sorry baby!" Kagome said running to the bathroom calling Rin to follow her.

"Do I want to know?" Rin asked walking in as Kagome got behind the curtain.

"Can you watch the kids tonight, pleaseeeeee?" Kagome begged.

"And where exactly, will you be?" Rin teased

"Um, out?" Kagome nearly whispered but Rin caught on.

"No WAY!"was all Rin could squeal before Kagome was already out of the shower from the quick rinse and had one hand on her mouth.

"Shiori is within and ears distance and if I know that girl she has been straining to hear since you walked in after me." Was all Kagome said and Rin started to mouth the conversation.

'where?'

'no idea' Kagome mouthed back before they both squealed and kagome went to find something to wear.

"Okay so like obviously not too casual but then I have no idea where we're going so not to dressy either?" Kagome was freaking out as Rin, Shiori, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting on the bench at the end of her bed just watching her throw articles of clothing throughout the room.

"Kagome.. sweetie, relax before you give yourself an ulcer." Rin stood up and forced the former girl to sit where she just was by the kids. She went into the closet and pulled out a cute casual dress and a cardigan for Kagome and hurried to finish getting her ready before there was a knock on the door at exactly 8.

Kagome and Rin ran around trying to throw things out of the way so whoever was at the door didn't see the mess all while the kids watched from the bed. Kagome opened the door to find Inuyasha there with a rose in hand. He was wearing dark jeans with a dark red button down that wasn't tucked. His hair was brushed and flowing behind his shoulders. She was looking at him so she wasn't noticing him looking at her with an open mouth. She was wearing a strapless casual laced pink dress that went up to her knees and a white short cardigan over her shoulders with cap sleeves and a slight heel in her shoes. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail with her bang swept to the side over her forehead. She hand on daimond earrings and her single chain and pendant necklace. Her cheeks were flushed from the slight run and her lips rosy with lipstick. They both noticed each others staring and blushed even further. Behind them an out -of- breathe Rin stuck her hand out and Shiori high fived her before Rin collapsed back on the bed making the other kids laugh. Inuyasha finally caught himself and turned to look at the group and was instantly confused.

"Um- what is tha-" he was cut off

"Bye! RIN. try not to kill my kids! Not the new ones either!" Kagome yelled as she practically pulled Inuyasha out of the building.

"New ones?"

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but steal glances of the guy as they made their way to wherever he was taking her. He refused to tell her. It turned out to be this really light place. It was an Italian spot that was kind of hidden. There was nothing to catch the eye and obviously wasn't the type of place a Takahashi would show up so there were no waiting cameras sitting outside, so she was gratefull. The food was great but the tension with thick. They hadn't really spoken much and it was beyond awkward for both of them. Neither one of them could think of something to actually bring up as a conversation. At one point, Kagome just looked at the boy and had to laugh. His face looked so lost in thought and she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny, huh?" Inuyasha asked

"I was just thinking." She said

"bout?"

"How if someone asked me if I'd be on a date with you tonight a little over two weeks ago, I would have laughed at them." she said.

"Ouch" He put a hand to his chest

"Oh, you know what I mean." she shoved him.

"Yea yea. Did I do okay though? Nothing making you run home?" She flinched at his choice of words but ignored it.

"yea.. you did good." She said quickly.

"I'm glad" he said kind of nervously and she blushed but smiled at him.

"You look pretty tonight" He said taking her in, she blushed.

"Especially when you blush" he whispered to her and her body shivered but not from the cold and he noticed. He was the only person that could ever make her do things like that and she absolutely hated it. But he was loving it.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she threw at him before silence eveloped them again. It was a little more comfortable this time.

"4 years" she said sighing looking at the water

"4 years" he repeated

"Did you ever think we'd come back from it?" Kagome asked looking up at him, he sighed.

"I did actually. Some part of me always said somehow I'd get you back." he said looking at her

"Really?"

"Yup."

"And I was dead set on staying single for the rest of my life" she said more to herself.

"haha, what you never dated over the years?" he laughed

"uhh.. I mean a little but- It just never worked for me, you know?"

"I don't actually" he said.

"Right, I was the one raising twins-"

"By choice."

"Yes because the infamous club hopping Inuyasha Takahashi would give up all that partying for a set of twins." Kagome snorted.

"I would have!" he nearly yelled.

"We really shouldn't be talking about this right now-"

"Seems like a perfect time to me."

"Fuck you" she hissed.

"What did I do now!"

"Be an ass." she crossed her arms and pouted in the opposite direction. He wanted to stay mad, he really did. There was just something in the way she expressed her anger that swept his away. It was cute and melted away any thoughts he had against her at the moment. The only reason he was mad was because he could no longer feel mad at the girl in front of him. So, he just laughed.

"Why are YOU laughing?" she glared in his direction.

"You're just too cute when you're mad" he simply said before sipping his drink and she just blushed but kept her arms crossed.

"Shut up.." she mumbled.

Dinner went on with small talk and they both avoided conversation that would make either of them snap. It was a start but knew whatever they were about to jump into was going to need work. He paid the bill and took her outside to where there was now a cold breeze.

"crap.." Kagome muttered

"Whats up?" He asked her as they walked towards his car.

"I forgot to bring my jacket" she said waiting for him to unlock it. Before walking towards his side of the car he took off his button down and placed it over her shoulders. She nearly jumped at the warmth but didn't complain. He went in and unlocked the car before starting it up and driving away from the place. She was trying her best not to look at him but she couldn't help it. He had on only a wife beater and his jeans now and at some point during dinner he had tied his hair into a loose low ponytail just to keep it out of his face. It worked, there was nothing blocking the view of him now and Kagome was nearly drawn to it. Once she felt like she had been gawking for way too long she turned to look out the widow before something hit her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Where the hell are we going?" She glared at him.

"Relax, I need to make an appearance somewhere real quick and then I go back to being the polite gentlemen that took you to dinner. Fair enough?"

"Pull anything stupid and I leave you there." She hissed.

"Last time I checked, this was my car."

"Last time I checked, taxi's still existed." she shot back as they pulled up to some club. A CLUB! Kagome inner voice was screaming to just steal his car now and get away but of course, she didn't listen. Instead, she walked out feeling embarrassed since she was only dressed in a casual dress. Inuyasha stuck out his hand for her but she ignored it and walked past him into the building.

what an idiot, she thought.

"Inuyasha!" a bartender yelled.

"Haku! Hey man, how's it goin?" Inuyasha shook hands with the guy in a way you only greet people you have known for long and that got Kagome worried. She was positive this might not be a five minute thing.

'and things were going so well. she thought before starting to walk up to her 'date'.

"Inu!" some woman yelled before literally throwing herself in his direction with poor accuracy. Inuyasha ended up having to catch her before she fell to the ground, much to Kagome's displeasure. The woman looked trashed honestly, aside from actually looking trashy. She had on this skimpy shiny leather miniskirt that could pass as a bandeau top and a tube top that was longer than the skirt. Not to mention the knee-high 'stilletos' which were obviously a poor choice for a drunken fool. Not at all pleased to see him even conversing with the woman Kagome went up to the bar herself.

"Pina Colada" she demanded.

"wow, something different" the bartender retorted.

"I'm sorry?" she asked him.

"no one really orders the mixed drinks. It's mostly just stuff to get drunk off of that's ordered here."

"And I take it the business thrives off of those drunks?" she raised a brow.

"The only reason we can stand so tall" He smiled at her in a cheesy way that made her laugh as he handed her her drink. Before anything else could be exchange someone grabbed her elbow and started pulling her away from the bar.

"Hey- what the- Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"You're making me spill my drink, moron!"

"Why were you flirting with him?" he demanded, still holding her elbow. She nearly spit the drink out in his face.

"What?!"

"You heard me" he hissed.

"oh.. you have got to be kidding me" she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he felt embarrassed.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why!" she screamed. Luckily the music was too loud and people were too drunk to care.

"I am no-"

"Hey! Inuyasha!"someone called from behind him making him put on a fake smile and turn around.

"Heeeey man, how you been?"

"Good man! Haven't seen you around. Heard you got kids! Don't tell me you're tied down now" the man teased, Kagome snorted.

"Aw- hell no! I can still party with two runts at home." Inuyasha smiled. They continued talking about useless things but Kagome didn't a word. The only word going though her mind right now was Idiot.

She was an idiot for going on this date.

He was an idiot for taking her to this fucking club.

She was an idiot for standing here with him.

And he was too much of an idiot to realize what he had just done. But, before he even knew it, she was walking out of the club. Without so much as a word, even to herself, she caught a cab home. She turned off her phone as soon as she got in and gave the driver the address. The ride home was short but nothing sweet. It was bitter- bittersweet and Kagome couldn't help but feel as though she's been through this before...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, now I couldn't actually write a story without little shippo ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: some memories for you guys! Hoping I did good on this chapter. R &R (:**

* * *

 **Chp 10, Let's talk**

 _The music was loud and the base had the walls vibrating. She was dancing, it felt different but she was doing it. Around her was Sango, Rin and some other people she could have sworn she knew. She didn't care, she was having fun. Pretty soon she felt hands resting on her hips and heat radiate behind her back. A body was pressed up against her and she caught the sight of flowing silver hair before she smirked and pushed back. They were in the middle of the dance floor but they didn't care. The music gave them a high and together they were feeling it. His hands would move up down her thighs and hips and lower sides as she moved to the music. Eventually, she stopped dancing on her own and rested against his body. She continued to move from side to side. Her body would sway as she descended and came right back up. It wasn't long before she felt him harder behind her and she had to stiff a giggle. She loved what she did to him at these moments. She knew it wasn't a good idea to tease someone who just loved getting what he always wanted but she didn't care._

 _She was feeling him and the music as she lifted an arm and draped it over his shoulder. He leaned into her and started to kiss her in places that made her go insane inside. The music started to change and the beat was different but she was still going with it when something felt off. The body heat that was resting behind her was gone. She stopped dancing and quickly turned around. It was just in time to see some female dressed in the sluttiest clothes dragging Inuyasha away. She pulled towards the other wall at the end of the dance floor. His back faced it and her back soon faced him as she did her best on him. Lagome could only watch in shock as he started to go along with the girl and even grab her to pull her closer to his body. Having seen enough of the near porno she left the dance floor and just walked out of the club. It was late and she was too far from home so she getting ready to call a cab when something grabbed her wrist._

 _"Ahh" she screamed as she was pulled back on the curb._

 _"WHERE do you think you're going?" he said still holding her arm._

 _"HOME" she hissed_

 _"why? we haven't been here that long!" he argued._

 _"Why? WHY! Because If I wanted to watch basic porn, I COULD GO ONLINE!" She yelled in his face but he smirked, unphased._

 _"jealous?" he cocked his head to the side._

 _"Fuck off" she hailed another cab down._

 _"Oh- come on Kagome I could take you home- just. Not now!"_

 _"Go fuck your slut" she said opening the door"_

 _"At least she might actually give it up!" He threw up his arms at her._

 _"Go to hell" she yelled before getting in the cab and going home in silence..._

"MAMA!"

"AHH!" she screamed as the figured jumped on her bed and screamed in her hear. Shiori nearly toppled over the side of the bed but quickly recovered.

Her breathe was hard and her face was flushed. She put a hand to her cheeks and felt dry tear streaks. It's been years since a memory haunted her nightmares. That night, specifically, should have been the night she gave up on him but it was only the beginning. Kagome started to take in her surroundings before last night started coming back to her. She was not looking forward to a grumpy morning but it seemed as though fate was obviously against her.

"Baby- kids What are you all doing here?" Kagome looked at the three.

"Rin-" Takumi was caught off.

"Rin sent you." Kagome waved him off.

"I really need to start locking my door," Kagome yawned.

"Not on your life!" Someone yelled from the door.

"Why send the kids if you're going to come in yourself." She didn't even have to look to know it was Rin.

"Because it's more fun that way." She giggled.

"What do you want?" Kagome glared before propping back underneath her warm blanket facing the opposite direction.

"Well aren't we grumpy? I brought presents, you grouch." Rin glared at the girls back.

"Leave 'em at the door and call it a day."

"I should take that as an insult.." another voice muttered making Kagome turn around to inspect. Before she could she who it was her curtains were spread open allowing every single ray on the sun to flow into her room and more specifically, her face.

"Oh for the- What are you doing!" She hissed at what she soon saw was Jakostu.

"Waking your sorry ass up" was all he said.

"Uncle!" Shiori yelled reminding Kagome that children were in the room.

"Sorry baby.." he said to her before jumping beside Kagome on the bed.

"Why are you all so annoying.." Kagome grumbled falling back on the bed.

"Why are you so angry? It's a glorious day and we have lots to talk about!" Jakotsu grinned only making her hate him more at the moment.

"Go to hell" she mumbled before a pillow hit the back of her head.

"Yo" Sango walked into the room.

"I had no idea my room was open for the public" Kagome sarcastically remarked.

"as always" Jakostu said staring at his nails.

"Who's this?" Sango pointed towards a now rose-red Shippo. Kagome used her hands to tell him to come on the bed with her so she could comfort and introduce him.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet Shippo" She smiled before placing the kitsune on her lap for everyone to see.

"..And Kirara.." he added as the cat demon propped herself atop his lap. The last thing they all expected was

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER!" Sango fawned over the cat demon who took an instant liking to her. Kagome and Jakotsu were horrified seeing as Sango hasn't considered anything cute in a girly way since like halfway through high school and she certainly hasn't fangirled over anything, ever. Rin was just as shocked but Sango wasn't paying attention to them.

"ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, Can I keep her!" She yelled finally looking at the surprised faces. Kagome looked at Shippo who seemed kinda sad at the question but she stepped in.

"Hey.. If Sango holds onto her it doesn't mean you don't get to see her. Sango lives near me and she's almost always around, I basically can't get rid of her which means we won't be away from Kirara right?" Kagome smiled at the boy who beamed. She wasn't planning on it but now she knew she would take this boy to New York with her. She liked him and so did the kids. What's another kid to an already weird family?

"SO! With that settled, Kagome get your lazy ass-sorry kids- up from bed, NOW!" Sango went and pulled the covers making all the kids move around and start to laugh.

"My goal was actually not to leave this bed today"

"as if.." Jakotsu retorted jumping off. He found her some clothes and basically dragged her into the bathroom to get ready. Her shower was quick and her clothes were comfortable.

* * *

They pulled her away from her room and decided that she needed food so they started up their own makeshift barbecue in the back. Rin went to force Sesshomaru away from his office as well as grab his parents. Nobody mentioned Inuyasha's name and for that, she was thankful. Sango was on the grill with Inutaisho while playing with the new love of her life, Kirara. The kids were running around and Izayoi quickly fell in love with Shippo.

"Have you asked her yet?" Sesshomaru looked at his Fiancee.

"No.." she looked down.

"How come, did it not go well?"

"I don't know. She was grumpy this morning. If something went well she's usually happier in the morning. I hope he didn't fuck up to badly this time."

"There are only so many chances that girl can give him.." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Exactly."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kagome walked up to them and sat down.

"You" Sesshomaru said before Rin punched him in the arm.

"What! It's true.." he pleaded with the fiancee that was now ignoring him. He will never understand these women.

"Me?" she asked but already knew.

"Yes, you.." Rin said.

"Just ask me Rin. I know you want to." Kagome blurted.

"How'd it go?" Rin asked shyly.

"Good, great-save for a few little arguments but when do we not."

"That's gre-" she was cut off.

"-Up until he felt the need to appear at some club."

"Idiot" Sesshomaru muttered.

"a WHAT!?" Rin yelled catching everyone's attention. Unfortunately, Sango and Jakotsu noticed the beet red color on Kagome's face and felt the need to join the gossip party.

"well- then what happened?"

"It was nothing serious really-"

"Sweetie, you take everything seriously. Just tell us."

"Someone asked him if he was tied down and he said no the he could still party with the 'runts' at home. He was playing it cool like his own family didn't even matter, you know? So I said fuck it and left him there without another word." Kagome admitted.

"You're both retarded." Sango blurted out.

"How am I retarded!" Kagome hissed.

"For the same reason I always tell you! You never give someone the chance Kagome! You've been doing this for almost five years!"

"Doing what?" Rin and Sesshomaru were confused.

"She doesn't give away trust very easily and when she does... well, it's a very tiny amount. So when someone does the smallest stupid thing in her book she- seh walks away and won't hear another word of it." Jakotsu explained.

"I do NOT!"

"You so do" Jakotsu and Sango said together.

"I take it, you have ll had this argument previously?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Try getting the girl to date- AT ALL." Jakotsu said.

"Don't even go there" Kagome glared.

"Oh shut up ,you're a stubborn prude. Everybody knows it." Sango waved her off.

"Fuck you." Kagome hissed.

"Not really going that way anymore, sorry" Sango grinned at the girl.

"You've gone that way?" They all turned around to find a really happy looking Miroku. He seemed a little to happy to here of Sango's experimental days when she was first in New York. Aside from Miroku's perverted mind the only thing on anyone else's was giant hanyou elephant that popped up.

"Can I talk to you?" he looked at Kagome.

"Fuck off" Sango piped in.

"Would yo-" he was about to snap at the brunette before a hand appeared on the girl's shoulder.

"Sango it's fine.." she said giving the former girl a small smile.

"You sure?" Sango looked at her.

"Might as well listen to you guys now right?"

"You choose now over all of those dates?! Oh lord.." Jakotsu blurted. Sango sat back down next to him and Miroku sat across form her were Kagome was just sitting. His eyes never left Sango's and if Kagome was correct, she could have sworn she saw blush creeping up her cheeks. She made a mental note to follow up on that later. Right now, she had something to do. She started to walk towards the gardens, away from the smoke of the grill and the earsof any other demons. She found a bench in front of a small fountain and sat down.

"so?"

"so"

"You wanted to talk Inuyasha so talk."

"Geez, don't have to force it you know."

"Actually I do. I don't have to be here listening to your crap!" She snapped standing up and facing him.

He had know idea. He really had no idea what he did to her to make her walk out on him last night. What could he have possibly done to piss her off this time, he had no clue. But he could tell something got to her last night. She had that look in her eyes that had hurt deep down in there with anger and resentment tryingt o cover it up.

"What did I do..?" He asked looking down. The soft tone of his voice was more than enough to surprise her. She took a moment before answering because she didn't want to sound to much like an asshole seeing as he changed the playing field.

"You should know" She sat back down.

"But I don't."

"And you openly admit that?" She looked at him.

"Kagome. Just.. tell me."

"You should know by now that I take almost everything personally, Inuyasha."

"Yea.." he said still trying to figure it out.

"We've known each other forever and you've never seemed to learn what you can and cannot say with me around." she added.

'what the hell did I say? He thought.

"Yea" he replied.

"I don't care what you want to do with your nightlife, Inuyasha. That's entirely your business and I have no control over that just because you're the father of my kids. But just.. Don't- try not to make it seem as though the family life isn't.. enough for you. Like it doesn't matter.." she admitted. He though hard, really hard. He would have missed it completely if she never tried to explain. She was just looking t him for a few minutes before it finally hit him.

 _"Aw-hell no! I can still party with two runts at home!"_

"Shit.." he muttered to himself as everything made sense in his mind.

"huh?"

"Kagome- I-" he was cut off.

"FOOD'S DONE!" his father yelled in the distance. Kagome started to get up and walk towards the patio.

"Kagome" he called and she actually turned around.

"I'm sorry.."

"Been hearing that a lot lately.." She looked down at her feet.

"I know I- I'm trying- You know I am. It's just.. not easy. To change.." He admitted, looking away.

"To change? Change what?" she asked.

"For you Kagome. For the twins- well, kids" he smiled softly reminding her of Shippo.

"Why are you trying to change?"

"Because.." was all he said.

"Because?"

"You- you don't need the guy who focuses more on what drink to order. I don't-want you to be with that guy.." he blushed.

"And who do you want me to be with?" she asked feeling her heartbeat race inside of her. She wanted to know what he was getting at. She didn't want to give herself any shred of light or hope until she heard the truth from him.

"I um- I want you.. to be with the guy who you- who can't be away from you for too long. The guy who.. is just right for you." He looked down at his feet. He felt his heartbeat and wasn't sure if the rate it was going was healthy for him.

"just right for me?" She looked at him.

"yea"

"And who would that be" unfortunately, she had some hope inside of her.

"I was- I mean I was hoping that.. It could be me." He finally looked up at her letting the tint of his cheeks be visible. She had to hold back a giggle at the sight of him looking so vulnerable. Here he was confessing something to her and she felt her heart race and the tug of a smile at her lips. 10 minutes ago she was hating him and for some reason he never fails to make her happy again.

"You?" she smirked.

"Yea.." he looked down.

"Inuyasha." she said

"hm?"

"No more stupid club appearances?" She smiled at him. He was actually taken back by how she was reacting. He was prepared to catch his heart from flying out of his chest at the fact that she technically hadn't rejected him. The fact that he was this happy about being on her good side again kind of scared him.

"So you're saying..?" He looked at her with those eyes. Dammit, she needed some self control. She tried her hardest to hold her ground against them this time but she knew it wouldn't last.

"I'm saying you're forgiven" she said stronger than she thought and literally clapped for herself on the inside.

"Yes! Thank you thank you!" He hissed before throwing his arms around her waist and flinging her around. She started to laugh but she knew she wasn't done and so did he. he put her down and let her continue.

"I'm not saying we're together, Inuyasha" she added and his heart sank along with his smile. She had to hold herself back from leaping into his arms again just to get him to smile. She suddenly felt horrible for doing this to him.

"If you want that, you're going to need to work. I'm not that love struck 17 year old anymore-"

"Are you calling your old self easy?" he snorted despite himself. She just glared at him.

"No, but my old self fell in love with you at the age of 9 so.. She was easily convinced when it came to you. It's different now." she added

"Different how?"

"Different as in, I take work. I'm talking flowers, letters and dates that don't suck. You woo me and you got me, got it? I may not have been in many relationships Inuyasha but I do know what I want. so basically, don't fuck up again." she stated.

"yes ma'am" he saluted making her laugh. He was happy to see her laughing with him again. Last night was hell for him when he realized that she left.

"Are ya'll gonna EAT! We got some people happy to take your shit!" Sango yelled.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled before passing Inuyasha and walking back. She was about two steps past him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Their bodies crashed and Kagome was about to scream when she realized that her lips were being occupied. She melted into the kiss just as soon as he pulled away.

"Wha-" she tried to ask.

"I didn't get mine last night.." he smirked before running towards the patio.

'Holy shit, did the kids see, everyone? she thought before panicing.

"INUYASHA!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter but some cute moments, some funny moments, and of course some arguing. I know what I want to do with the remainder of the story I'm just not sure how long it'll be so just bare with me ;) Hope you enjoy R &R 3**

* * *

 **Chp 11, Kagome to the Rescue!**

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Kagome woke up on her own. She wanted to do something productive with herself today. So, her shower was first before she woke the kids up to eat breakfast. By the time they got to the table, everyone was already seated waiting for food to be served. Even Kouga seemed to be awake to some extent. She sat between her twins when Inuyasha showed up and Sat next to Shiori like he always did, these sat next to Takumi who Kagome noticed were some type of best friends now. Food was served and small talk began.

Rin was across from Kagome taking it all in by herself. Kagome was one of her closest friends for years even when she left to New York. It was still a shock that Kagome was able to keep the twins a secret for so long. But now, things seemed just like they did five years ago but with a few additions to the table. Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing at something together and Shiori was watching with a warm smile. She watched them as a family and felt so proud. Bringing Kagome back with her was the smartest thing she's done. She felt a nudge on her side and turned to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with care.

"You haven't touched your food, my love.." he said

"Oh! I was just thinking.." she looked back across from her and was relieved to see that no one was paying attention to them.

"They seem good don't they?" He looked at her.

"They do" she smiled

"Not as good as us but.." he smirked and she punched his arm lightly.

"No one can be as good us us" she winked at him before she started eating and he just smiled at his fiancee before eating his own food. He interlace his hand with hers underneath the table as they finished their food.

"So you'll be good while mommy's gone?" She looked at her twins before turning to Shippo.

"He's not that bad, don't worry. And if he does anything you just tell me, got it?" She winked at him before standing back up and looking at Inuyasha.

"Okay! So.. You have three kids under your care. Are you positive you don't want me to call Sango or Jakotsu?" she looked at him.

"Relax Kagome! I can take care of a few kids at home." Inuyasha hissed at her.

"I never said you couldn't moron. I just said you might want help. It's not as easy as you think." She hissed back as she walked towards his car. Hers was still in New York and he insisted she take his. She fought it but he wasn't budging.

"Have a great day at work sweetie!" He smirked at her.

"Suck it" she opened the door to get in.

"Mama!" Shiori yelled.

"Love you kids, bye!" She waved through the window and drove off. Just as she got at the gates her phone rang. She stopped on the road and picked it up.

"Higurashi, Kagome speaking" She answered.

"I'm offended." they said.

"Inuyasha..? What now?" she sighed.

"I said I'm offended." he repeated.

"And if you don't elaborate I'm hanging up to drive before I'm late." she hissed.

"You technically don't even have to go in to work so don't give me that" he retorted.

"Hanging up now!" she yelled before shutting her phone. She didn't even get to take the car off of park before her phone rang again.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Still offended."

"By what!"

"What you said."

"To suck it? Honestly Inuyasha that's the last thing I would have thought you would be offended by" she snorted.

"If that was a sexual innuendo then I'm so into whatever it meant but no, you told the kids you loved them and left dry. Not nice."

"You have got to be kidding me" she nearly whispered.

"That's all!" and then he hung up smirking. Kagome had to summon all the strength she had to keep herself from turning around and running him over. Instead she drove out of the estate and off to the Grill. The only thing to occupy her mind enough would be to boss others around for a day.

* * *

The grill seemed good. Nothing was broken. The new employees apparently got the hang of things and there was really nothing worth yelling over. For that reason alone she didn't know whether she wanted to hate or love Ayame. The grill wasn't a breakfast place so when Kagome got there, she had enough time to look the place over before it opened at 11 starting with lunch. Everything looked good and then she went to her office to overlook the menu. She hasn't been in really at all and she felt ind of bad about it but honestly all the extra sleep made her feel amazing. Running around a restaurant after incompetent workers did not feel good for her health. She was reading the day's specials when there was knock and her door opened.

"hmm, knocking. Don't hear much of that anymore.." she said more to herself.

"huh?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing. What's up?" Kagome looked up at her.

"Oh nothing I'm just really bored out there."

"I can see that. Everything's gone really well around here." Kagome smiled at the red head

"I should get a raise." she said.

"Don't push it" Kagome smirked

"alright alright, so how's everything?" Ayame asked shyly.

"As in?"

"as in the kiss.."

"Oh the first one!" Kagome said before she could stop herself.

"I'll take it, theres been more then." Ayame laughed.

"Shut up." she threw a pen at the wolf demon.

They went on talking about small stuff. Sometimes it was about their love lives and sometimes it was about work. Ayame told Kagome that Bankotsu called a few days earlier freaking out because he wasn't used to working at a spot that was so popular. Kagome nearly died reminding herself of how big the Grill here in Tokyo was getting. Bankotsu was going to get a surprise when he came back. Nothing was going wrong throughout the day and Ayame and Kagome spent most of it in her office just talking. Within a short time, they had become good friends. She was a little upset that she never decided on a friendship with her when they were always together in New York. Also, finding out about her and Kouga only made the situation easier and funnier. Her phone rang and Kagome got up to get it out of her phone.

"Higurashi, Kagome speaking" she said into the device.

"Ri-Rin. Breathe. Honey- Yes yes. I'll come. You just need to breathe, oka- where are you? yes- okay. I'm coming." Kagome snapped her phone shut and threw it into her purse before running around the room.

"Do I want to know?"

"Apparently, Rin is having a wedding crisis and she's deemed me fit enough to become her planner and fix it." Kagome stated as she walked towards the door. She opened it before turning and telling Ayame something.

"I know- I got it here." Ayame smiled at her before she could even speak. Kagome smiled back and high-tailed it outta there.

* * *

When she finally reached Rin she was pacing in front of some cafe while Sesshmaru just held her things and stared at her.

"Wooooooah there Rin" Kagome stopped her pacing and stared at her as Sango and Jakotsu ran up to them from the other direction, panting.

"KAGOME! Oh thank god!" She hugged her.

"Starting to feel like chopped liver.." Jakotsu muttered to Sango as there breathing steadied.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD. It's terrible. I have no idea what to do. Oh I'm going to die.." Rin fell back but Sesshomaru caught her. Giving up all hope on talking to Rin, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"What happened?"

"The venue for the reception double booked apparently and now we have nowhere to hold the wedding reception and ceremony since it was supposed to act as both." Sesshomaru stated.

"That's it?" Kagome asked.

"THATS IT?! Kagome I don't have a wedding without a space!" Rin finally spoke up.

"Rin, honey. I manage one of Tokyo's biggest event spot chains and you think this can't be fixed? I fix messed up events for a living! Now quit the hyperventilating so I can grab some food and fix this! Sango!" Kagome yelled

"hmm?" she smirked at her best friend taking charge.

"Call Ayame and tell her to leave that new girl in charge and meet us at that diner down the block, I'm gonna need food for this." Kagome simply said before walking towards the diner leaving a stunned couple and smirking best friends.

"Looks like New York Kagome has landed in Japan.." Jakotsu giggled.

* * *

"Im HERE!" Ayame yelled running into the diner 20 minutes later.

"Finally! we can plan this now. Rin, I love you sweetie but you have an entire mansion and garden grounds at your disposal. So, garden wedding?" Rin just nodded.

"Good! I know you wanted the experience of having the reception somewhere else, that's fine! We can do it at the grill. It actually looks really nice once I fix it up. With my proposal to the company I should have it fixed up by next week. So same date or what, so I can reserve everything." Kagome continued.

"Uh " was all Rin could say.

"How early can all this be done?" Sesshomaru asked getting to business.

"I told you, next week- give or take a few days. Ayame the grill's free?" she turned to face the redhead.

"Uuuuum, on Saturday.. Yes!" Ayame said checking her laptop.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him since Rin still wasn't back with them.

"We'll take it. I'll call mother to set up the back garden by the pond. Rin dear.." He said before kissing her near her ear and she blinked back to the world.

"I'm here, I'm back" She smiled shyly starting to blush.

"Finally, okay Ayame. We've got some calls to make."

After that they split up the efforts to get things done fast. The dresses were already on a fast order as well as the tuxes so everything should have been done by the end of the upcoming weekend. Ayame was meant to handle the company about her updates regarding the Tokyo location grill. Sango and Jakotsu were sent to create the perfect garden setting on piece of paper while Kagome did that for the grill. Rin had to make sure flowers were sent for both places. Kagome thought about the last time she was at the greenhouse and how she blew off Hojo so she offered to go and set them straight on how the flowers were meant to look on the day of. Sesshomaru watched in awe as the girl who was always like a little sister to him planned his own wedding like she did this every day. He made a mental note to speak to her later about switching careers. Right now, he was content with watching the color come back into his fiancee face as the wedding planning was coming into view for her. She began to beam as the pictures started flowing through her mind. He couldn't help but smile and pull her closer to him by her waist.

Kagome was catching all of this including the obvious conversation Sesshomaru was having with himself. She couldn't help but smile at him and feel proud. They were in love and if she ever wanted to get married she knew she needed a love as strong as there's. That was one goal she had always had.

* * *

The next day almost flew by. Kagome spent the whole time on the phone with different departments within the company that overlooks the Grill chain. Her proposal for the developments within the facility took a little bit of haggling and desperation but eventually, they caved and gave her the money she needed for it. Afterwards, it was time for Ayame to find people to actually work within the time they needed it done. Kagome had left Inuyasha with the kids again but this time it was forced since she knew she wasn't going to be able to take care of them. He actually had to drag all three of them to a photoshoot because not even Sesshomaru could watch them. Kagome felt kind of bad but then thought of how it might be going and she couldn't help but laugh and get over it.

Work at the Grill for the day was over and the construction inside was going to take place tomorrow. She had to run down to the greenhouses today to pick out all the flowers Rin wanted and set them in the way she wanted as well. She was mentally preparing herself for the sprint through town in heels before there was a knock at her door.

"Inuyasha?"

"hey you" he waved.

"What are you doing here? Are the kids okay?" She asked getting up and grabbing her things to leave.

"They're fine. Really hyper but fine. I left them with Sesshomaru." he smirked.

"You gave them sugar didn't you?" She put a hand on her hip and looked at him.

"Chocolate actually but yes" He smirked looking her up and down.

She had on a knee length pencil skirt and a tucked in blue button down. The shirt was a little baggy but big enough for someone to obviously appreciate the two mountains she was graced with. Her hair was in a bun behind her head with pieces falling out and others fighting there way. Her glasses were on meaning she's been doing work all day. If she would have looked in the mirror she would have felt disgusted with herself but right now Inuyasha was the one loving his view.

"Wait- why are you here then?" She asked bringing him back from some thoughts he'd rather keep to himself.

"To pick you up- duh." Like it was the obvious answer. Kagome snorted.

"I'm not going home. I have to go to a meeting at the greenhouse." she answered pushing past him and locking the office.

"For what?" he barked

"Rin's flower arrangements dummy." She answered walking to the exit and turning off lights along the way.

"Then I'll come with you" he thought about what he said and almost slapped himself for it but stopped himself before he looked even more like an idiot.

"You'll come with me to talk about flowers?" She looked at him incredulously.

"I'm supposed to take you home so.. yea, I'll come."

"Aww.. so sweet" she teased as she walked out.

"Shut up. One condition though" he said as she locked the front doors.

"Oh yea? what's that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"ice cream after" he smirked.

"Ice cream? Inuyasha I haven't even had dinner yet." she said to him.

"We could do that to?" he kept the smirk.

"No. We'll eat at home. Ice cream is fine. Let's go." she stepped into the passenger seat of his car. He was too busy gazing into the spot she was just standing in. Something about the way she told him that they would "eat at home" sparked something. It was a feeling he had only felt several times and it was always around Kagome. He had no idea what it was yet but he sure going to find out. He stepped into his car when he realized he's been standing there like an idiot for too long. She gave him a weird look when he started to the car but eventually turned to look out the window as they drove to the greenhouse.

* * *

It was late afternoon but there was still a good amount of people in the greenhouses. It turns out that it was a bit of a hot spot just for people to walk through if they wanted. Inuyasha walked in and immediately regretted not offering to wait in the car. The last thing he wanted to do was go home smelling like plants. Plus, every woman he passed was looking at him like a piece of meat. Not that he wasn't used to it but somehow this time since they saw him in a flower shop it made him seem more romantic thus they one uped the creepy staring. Of course, Kagome wasn't paying attention to his anxiety. She strolled inside and went straight to the front desk to ask for the owner. Inuyasha was standing nervously next to her and kept fidgeting. She was giving him weird looks since he couldn't keep still but she ignored him. Hojo walked out from the back and automatically found Kagome.

"Kagome!" he called with that same cheesy grin that was always plastered on his face. Kagome smiled back and went to hug him, ignoring the looks Inuyasha was giving her this time.

She hadn't called Hojo's name and was trying to see when Inuyasha would figure it out himself. Throughout high school, Inuyasha had hated Hojo and Kagome never knew why. She wanted to see what he would do when he figured out that this was him. Inuyasha on the other hand was completely confused. All he knew was that a random guy whom he doesn't know just put his arm around Kagome and was leading her down the aisles with his hand on the small of her back. Something about this guy was pissing him off and he didn't even know what. He looked familiar but Inuyasha couldn't figure it out. Also, Kagome kept looking back at Inuyasha with this all-too-knowing smirk on her face. It was just getting him more pissed because he didn't know what was going on. The stares around him were completely forgotten as he focused on the hand on Kagome's back.

Aside from not knowing who he was, what they were doing, and why Kagome kept flashing smirks his way, that hand was pissing him off. Why was he touching her and why was it so casual. Did they know each other? Had they been 'close'. Inuyasha's mind was spinning as Kagome picked out flowers and was arranging them the way it would be at the wedding. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation until Kagome was basically done and just signing papers when something caught his attention.

"And Hojo? Make sure the flowers are done early? I want to inspect and fix them on the day of the ceremony and reception. They need to be shipped to.." he didn't hear any more of it. Hojo? He thought. That idiot that always had a thing for Kagome? Inuyasha was seething by the time the meeting was done. At this point it was evident that Hojo was doing his best not to meet eye contact with Inuyasha. He was actually trying to pretend the guy wasn't there at all. Kagome thanked him and walked out with Inuyasha in tow. They got into the car quietly and he drive off to find an ice cream shop near by.

Kagome was confused, very confused. Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to her since he picked her up. She had been smirking at him and was waiting for a reaction if he realized who Hojo was. She suspected he never figured it out seeing as he didn't cause a scene. Something was wrong with him, she could tell but she didn't know what. It wasn't like him to not annoy her at least twice by this point and she was starting to get worried when he pulled into the curb in front of an ice cream shock by the docks. She got out after him, her eyes never left him but he was doing his best not to catch her own. They went inside and both ordered ice cream.

"Let's walk outside" she looked at him hoping for an answer but he just nodded and they started to walk along the docks. The silence was deafening and Kagome felt like she could cut the tension with a knife. It was actually starting to piss her off but she wanted to give Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt by asking him what was wrong before she decided on what way to yell at him effectively.

"Inuyasha?" she looked up at him.

"hmm?" well it was something.

"you okay?" she asked

"fine"

"That's never a good thing" she said going back to her ice cream

"what?" he was confused again. It was starting to frustrate him more.

"When someone says they're fine, They're always lying. It's common sense. Fine is that really thin line between good and bad which means something is wrong so talk" she turned to walk backwards and look at him. It took a minute before he processed her entire statement and another minute before he actually answered. She saw his internal struggle and had to hold back a giggle if she wanted him to answer at all.

"It's nothing"

"And again"

"oh, cut it out" he barked.

"Relax, I'm just TRYING to talk to you."

"Like you obviously talk to Hojo?" he hissed before he could stop himself.

"excuse me?" she looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Why would I talk to Hojo?" she asked

"I'm not stupid Kagome. It's obvious you two have kept a friendship over the years or more even. Just by the way he was smiling and talking to you today! It was like he'd always been doing it and the way he hugged you and his hand on your back an-"

"you are such an IDIOT!" she yelled.

"How I am the idiot? You're the one actually friends with the grinning fool" he yelled back.

"You're actually jealous.." she whispered as it hit her.

"I am not!"

"You are too!" she threw her arms up.

"Were you always jealous?" she asked as memories of when they were young ran through her mind.

"No." he simply said.

"Oh my God, you SO were! That's why you basically hate the guy!" Kagome started to laugh.

"Just forget it, okay!" He started to walk away. Kagome wanted to yell at him. She wanted to kill him even for acting like a stubborn ass but the sight of him mad and still eating ice cream just melted all of that away. She gave up and just walked next to him.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?" he was still pissed, oviously.

"For not letting you know that it was him. I wanted to see what would happen when you figured it out" she giggled and Inuyasha felt his anger starting to go away

"Well you saw"

"It was cute" she smiled and then it was gone for him.

"what was?" he tried to keep up to macho man look.

"you getting jealous" she laughed.

"I was not- nevermind" he gave up.

"It's not that bad to admit it you know. So what, you were jealous." she said.

"I don't do jealous." he admitted.

"Why not? Everyone gets jealous" she simply said finding a bench and sitting down. Her ice cream was finished and she was now just eating the cone.

"not me. Never had anything to be jealous over" he said sitting down next to her.

"Until today?" she looked at him and he blushed turning away from her.

"Just forget it." he said.

"Okay" Kagome smiled. She turned to watch the water under the street lights. You couldn't see that far out but it was enough to soothe the girl. She was starting to feel really calm and Inuyasha noticed. He started to relax too. There was silence for some time but this time it was comfortable. A breeze was starting pick up and Kagome was feeling it. She started to shake but was trying to hide it.

"We should go" she said standing up and grabbing her elbows.

"You cold?" He asked jumping up to her side.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go"

"Fine means a lie right?" He smirked as he started to take off his dark red button down.

"Inuyasha you have a tank top underneath that, you'll freeze! I'll be fine." She argued and Inuyasha snorted.

"Half demon remember? I'm good, here" he placed his shirt over her shoulders and started to walk to the car. All he had on now was a pair of black jeans and a wife beater. His hair was loose and Kaome found herself staring at his form from behind. She had to admit to herself that even he had a cute butt to look at. Mentally slapping herself, she came back to reality and ran to walk beside him.

* * *

They drove home in comfortable silence and when they got up inside to the second floor it was time for the departure. He was holding her hand and they turned to look at each other. She was started to take off his shirt to give it back to him when he stopped her. He pulled her in by her chin and kissed her. The kiss started off light but as she put her hand in his hair he put his arm around her waist pulling her up to him. Just like last time, the kiss only deepened. Kagome felt the tip of his tongue roll over her lower lip and she turned her head to the side while granting him access to the rest of her mouth. They stayed like that until they needed air and pressed foreheads. Neither one of them wanted to stop but they knew that it wasn't the time for them yet, unfortunatly.

"I.. Should… Get to. Bed.." Kagome forced out between breaths. Inuyasha just nodded and gave her one last tap before setting her down and turning down his hallway.

After a bit of a high ride again in that spot, she turned and basically skipped to her room. She never noticed Inuyasha watching her actions from his door. He just smiled and went into his room. Her room was empty and she did a little squeal for herself as she started to change for bed. She decided to end up sleeping in just Inuyasha's shirt and her underwear for the night and went straight to bed giddy as ever.

* * *

 **Sooooo? How did I do? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait guys! Getting a little stuck with the fillers. Plus, I started a few more stories that I hope you'll look into when I start to post them up. Let me know what you guys think before I continue posting (:**

* * *

 **Chp. 12; Memories**

"Wow, Jakotsu come see this" Sango called waking up Kagome by removing the covers from on top of her.

"hmm?" he came over and stiffled a laugh when he saw what she was seeing. Kagome tried to pull back on her covers but Sango had a strong grip.

"Oohh girl, you are suckered in" Jakotsu said as Kagome started to sit up.

"Please tell me, you did not sleep with him last night?" Sango pleaded.

"I did not sleep with him last night" she said with a yawn. For some reason, both Jakotsu and Sango let out sigh of relief.

"Idiots.." Kagome muttered before Sango completly threw off her covers.

"Up and at em!" she yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you two this morning?" Kagome glared at them starting to get.

"Judging by that shirt you're only wearing sweetpea, you should be chippier than us" Jakotsu smirked

"Oh, shut up" Kagome threw him a finger while walking towards her shower.

20 minutes later, Kagome was dressed in a short tank top and a long skirt. She woke up the kids and got them ready to go out for breakfast with Sango and Jakotsu. They ended up at the diner they were in during Rin's edpisode because Jakotsu fell in love with their French toast.

"Soooo, how's everything at Bankotsu's?" Kagome asked between mouthfulls of pancakes.

"Did you know that jerkoff has not one picture of the family along those walls?" Jakotsu hissed.

"Oh my God, Jakotsu spent the whole first day here inspecting the photos on the walls and complaining to me all night about how much of an a-hole his brother is" Sango added and Kagome laughed.

"miss Sango.." Shippo tugged on her arm.

"yea?"

"How's Kirara?" He looked a little sad.

"I can tell she misses you" Sango smiled at the boy. "How about I bring her over later today and you spend the night with her?" she added and the Kitsune beamed.

"Sango?" Kagome looked at her.

"hmm?"

"Wanna go out?"

"out?" Jakotsu raised a brow.

"Yes 'out'" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome you're definition of out for the past four years has been about the kids, explain."

"Not for the kids. For us."

"What did you have in mind?" Jakotsu asked.

"Rin's wedding has been pushed up so I was thinking we get started on her party. I mean we could make it sometime this week and then we all out like.. clubbing" She whispered the last part but her two friends caught it and beamed.

"Yesssssssss' Sango squealed.

"We thought you forgot that word even existed" Jakotsu joked.

* * *

The next day, Kagome went into the Grill pretty early. She had planned to spend the day there so she could monitor some of the work being done. The kids came with her and she made sure to bring things to occupy them throughout the day. Inuyasha had some kind of meetings lined up throughout the day that Sesshomaru had to be present for. That left her with the kids to take to work. Ayame was already there and she was warned of the child invasion. She actually set up one of the back rooms so the kids could put in movies and spend the day playing in there. At this point, Kagome was sure that Ayame actually did deserve that raise.

Since Ayame was a part of the wedding party she joined in on the plans. They were going to have a party during the day with everyone including Shiori and the grandmoms. Takumi and Shippo would spend the day with the guys. Kagome made a mental note to lecture the guys on what can and cannot happen with the boys there. Every now and then Kagome heard something brake and/or shatter in the distance and stormed out to yell at someone until whatever it was, was fixed or replaced. That was pretty much how that day and the next day went. Only the day after Kagome had dropped the kids off with her mother who was all to willing to spoil them while she was gone.

Sango and Jakotsu were informed on the plans for the next days Bachelorette activities and were excited. Kagome made time to make sure both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting down and listening to every rule she had about Takumi and Shippo being with them. Sesshomaru listened while Inuyasha whined about not being trusted. Kagome glared at him and he gave up fighting it. There was something that Kagome wanted to do with all the girl the day before so, when she got out of work she went to pick up Shiori only and then Sango, Jakotsu and Rin. Ayame was meeting them there.

"Kagome where are we going?" Rin looked a little worried.

"You might as well get used to surprises, Rin. Tomorrow will be entirely unexpected." Jakotsu smirked.

"Seriously?" Rin pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Sango laughed.

"Fine can't possibly be a good thing.." Rin muttered and Kagome snorted.

* * *

The nail salon was a popular one but Kagome had called for an appointment. They were all taken in and Shiori was beyond excited. It was a small time for Mani/Pedi's for everyone, Kagome's treat.

"Hey Kagome?" Jakotsu called.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed as someone was doing wonders to her feet.

"Still sleeping in that shirt?" he smirked before a small towel was thrown at his face.

"Jakotsu!" she yelled. Kagome had given her daughter headphones and her phone to listen to music and Kagome was more than thankful for that coincidental thinking.

"It's a good question" Sango smirked across from the fuming Raven haired girl.

"Shut up" she managed to say through her teeth.

"Um, what?" Ayame asked

"Care to explain?" Rin added.

"Oh, right. We found Kagome asleep the other day in just a red button down that looked rather.. Masculine." Jakotsu emphasized that last part making another towel fly his way.

"YOU DIDN'T" Rin and Ayame both yelled.

"I did NOT have SEX with him, MY GOD!" she hissed at them both. "What the hell do you all take me for?!" She added.

"That same lovestruck idiot you were at 19?" Sango smirked.

"SHUT UP!" This time the towel went her way.

"Have you guys gone out? Again.. I mean?" Ayame asked shyly.

"He came to pick me up before I had to go to the greenhouse and he just stayed with me and took me for ice cream after."

"Ice cream? What are you, 12?" Jakotsu snorted.

"I think it's cute" Rin squealed.

"And that's why you're the first one getting married sweetheart." Jakotsu said.

"The only one of us with a heart of gold" Sango fluttered her lashes and smiled at Rin who was now blushing.

"Shut up.." she tried to say.

"It was nice.." Kagome said in daze as she thought of that night.

"Anything else happen?" Sango raised a brow.

"he um- he actually got.. jealous." she said

"over who? the ice cream guy?" Jakotsu laughed.

"I swear I will throw something harder!" she hissed at him.

"go on, go on.." he waved her off.

"Wait- jealous of who?" Rin chimed in.

"um.. Hojo."

"Hojo?!" Jakotsu and Sango yelled.

"oh yea, I forgot about him" Rin mumbled to herself.

"When and where did you see Hojo?"

"He actually owns the greenhouses.." Kagome answered.

"That makes so much sense.." Sango muttered to herself.

"Who's Hojo?" Ayame finally spoke up.

"Some guy who always had the hots for Kagome but Inuyasha made it his life mission to scare the boy away from her." Jakotsu answered for her.

"Well.. That explains why he got jealous." Ayame said.

"Yea but whatever, he got over it."

"As long as you stay away from Hojo." Sango said.

"I should invite him to the wedding.."

"RIN!" they all yelled making the brunette laugh hard.

* * *

The next day was hectic. Kagome was running around trying to make the party perfect. She wanted this day to be all about Rin so, before Rin was even awake she kicked the boys out. She went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and had Shiori take it to her to spend the morning in bed together. While they were upstairs eating, Kagome set up the living area with pretty decorations and tables with food, cake, and a place for presents. Soon people started to show up and Kagome had to force Rin out of bed and into the shower. She picked out a pretty long sundress for Rin to wear for the day. Kagome's mother had shown up and instantly ran to Izayoi's side for motherly gossip. Ayame, Sango, and Jakotsu showed up and sat down on the couches. Shiori was following her mother around greeting other guests that had shown up as friends of the bride. She was helping her mother with food and everything as Rin came down to greet her guests. Rin tried to help Kagome at one point but the girl just swatted her hand away and told her she would be handling everything.

They started off talking about different times they had all spent together and everyone was laughing at the one and only bubbly personality that was always Rin.

"Oh my god, do you guys remember when Rin and Sesshomaru went on their first date?" Kagome asked.

"ah! How could we forget" Izayoi squealed as Rin went a few shades of red.

"Stop it, that night was so embarassing..." Rin said

"She came to my place and.."

 _There was a knock on the door while Kagome was on the kitchen table doing some of her classwork. It was around 9 at night and they weren't expecting anyone. Her family was still up and it was pouring outside._

 _"I've got it!" Kagome yelled as she walked to the door and opened it to find a soaked Rin._

 _"Uh.. hi?" Rin smiled as the rain continuously poured over her._

 _"Oh my GOD, come in!" Kagome yelled pulling Rin inside. "What the hell are you doing here and out there!"_

 _"Um.. I was.. out with Sesshomaru."_

 _"That tells me nothing. If you were out with him why are you here in the rain by yourself at night!" Kagome yelled ready to kill Sesshomaru._

 _"I kind of um- ran.. from him." Rin looked away_

 _"Why the hell would you do that?" Kagome looked at her_

 _"Because it was weird.."_

 _"What was?"_

 _"He was just so.. so- so sweet and he was like-doing things for me and it's just weird."_

 _"Are you seriously telling me you ran away because the guy was doing all the RIGHT things on a date?" Kagome raised a brow._

 _"yes?"_

 _"I should kill you" Kagome snapped._

 _"I'm just not used to it okay! I'm not used to guys being this nice and- and yea.." Rin looked down._

 _"Rin, honey. He likes you. He wouldn't be acting like that if he didn't. Trust me, I would know." Kagome said to the girl._

 _"I probably blew it anyways.." Rin said._

 _"I'm sure you've just made him want you more, honestly. It was your quirks that got his attention anyways" Kagome winked._

 _"How would you know?" Rin finally looked up at the girl._

 _"I had to have a talk with him if he was going to date my friend." Kagome said sternly. They both started to laugh when there was another knock on the door. Kagome left Rin on the couch with a few towels and went to the door again._

 _"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I checked Rin's place and she wasn't there so I figured she came to talk to you.. Is she here?" Sesshomaru actually looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack._

 _"I-uh.." Kagome was speechless. She'd never seen Sesshomaru this frantic._

 _"Please Kagome. I at least want to make sure she's safe. I have no idea what I did but-"_

 _"Sesshomaru?" Rin called from behind Kagome._

 _"Rin.." he looked relieved that she was okay. Kagome took this as her cue to leave the room but stay close enough to listen, of course. Rin walked up to the door and let Sesshomaru in since he was still in the rain and also soaking wet._

 _"Are you um- okay?" he looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands._

 _"Yes, I'm fine.." She didn't look at him. It was silent for a few minutes and Kagome was about to cut in and force them to talk before Sesshomaru spoke._

 _"Did I- do.. something tonight? To offend you or-"_

 _"No, you didn't." She answered still looking down._

 _"oh" he said. "Then why?" he looked at her._

 _"Why did I run?" Rin almost laughed at herself but she knew he would take it the wrong way so she held it in. "I don't know I'm just-"_

 _"If you didn't want to be on the date, you could have told me. I wouldn't have held it against you.." he said looking away. Kagome could see the hurt in his face at his own words. Her heart leaped for him and she really wanted to hug him but she still had to let them have their moment._

 _"Why wouldn't I?" Rin finally looked at him._

 _"I'm not exactly a ladies man, Rin. Everyone thinks all business. I'm not the first person a woman thinks of as a dating type. I-"_

 _"Stop right there." Rin said putting her hand in the air._

 _"what?"_

 _"You say that but then on this date you were the sweetest man I have ever seen. You've opened every door, pulled out every seat. You've smiled and laughed. You've been kind and generous and that's exactly what a woman wants. It's what- it's what I've always wanted." she admitted._

 _"Then why did you leave?" he looked at her again._

 _"I just- I'm not used to it." she admitted._

 _"To dating?" he asked, kind of surprised._

 _"No NO! I've dated, just- I haven't dated particularly nice guys.. you know? And you were just so-sweet and caring and I'm just.. I'm not used to it is all." Rin nearly blurted, Kagome had to hold back her snort._

 _"When you say not nice, you mean?.."_

 _"It's a bunch of long, depressing, and complicated stories" Rin stated in a sad manner. Kagome knew those stories. She knew all about Rin's old relationships. She was even there for a few of them. Kagome never approved but Rin always fought that she saw the good in whoever she was with. Regardless of how many times they would put their hands on her she always felt there was something good about them that no one else could see. They are exactly the reason Rin couldn't see the good that was right in front of her at that moment. Kagome was too caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when Sesshomaru did it but he pulled Rin into a kiss and held her there. On hand was on her cheek and the other was behind her neck. Rin melted into the kiss as if that's what she's been waiting for her entire life. He pulled away and looked straight into her eyes._

 _"I will make up for every man who's hurt you. Very soon, you will get used to being treated like a queen and it'll be from me. I'm not letting you go and you're just going to have to deal with it. You're beautiful and I'm going to remind you every day for the rest of your life" He kissed her again before heading out the door. He knew Kagome was watching so he went to her and told her to hold onto Rin for the night before he left. Rin was standing there dumbstruck. She hadn't moved since he kissed her. She was still in a daze from that kiss let alone the speech that came afterwards._

 _"I never thought I'd see the day when a woman was the weakness of Sesshomaru Takahashi.." Kagome laughed as she pulled Rin up to her room to change for bed..._

"That is so cute!" Ayame squealed and Rin was redder than a tomato. Everyone was giggling at the story around them.

"Waitwaitwaitwait!- Do you remember our Prom? When Rin made them sneak in?" Sngo yelled.

"Oh my GOD." Rin groaned and banged her head against the coffee table as yet another memory was thrown out on the table.

 _"What the hell are we waiting for?" Inuyasha hissed as the girls kept looking outside the gym._

 _"Rin said she was going to get Sesshomaru and sneak in" Kagome waved him._

 _"Oh no, you're getting my BROTHER to sneak into our prom? Are you insane! I thought we were supposed to have fun" he yelled at her._

 _"Oh, shut up Inuyasha I think I see them!" Kagome went and ran to the short brunette that could still pass as a high school student. She didn't know how but she got Sesshomaru in so from then on, they were fine._

 _"Fluffy, let's dance!" Rin pulled Sesshomaru out to dance with her. At first he was hesitant but Rin got him to relax and to everyone's surprise he was actually dancing, normally too. It was like he did it all the time, naturally._

 _"Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked before laughing. Kagome punched him in the arm only making him laugh harder._

 _Sesshomaru had come to the table to grab drinks for both of them and never noticed the boy who advanced in on Rin. Kagome did though._

 _"Hey- watch it" Rin hissed at the guy coming on to her from behind as she danced._

 _"Sorry- thought you might have wanted to dance." he smirked at her._

 _"Obviously, she doesn't so get lost Haku." Kagome hissed, showing up beside Rin._

 _"Hey! She can make decisions for herself. So how 'bout it?" the boy got closer to Rin and Kagome was ready to punch him but someone else beat him to it. The guy was literally shoved away from Rin and he landed on the floor about 3 feet away._

 _"Hey- what the hell man!" Haku got up and yelled at the attacker._

 _"How about her boyfriend answers for her- back off" Sesshomaru was seething and even Kagome backed into Inuyasha who was also walking away from Sesshomaru._

 _"Sesshomaru-It's fine- come on." Rin tried to pull him away but the child attempted to advance on him and Sesshomaru wasn't going to back down now. Inuyasha came to his side at once and blocked the hit. He shoved him off and the guy nearly flew. He went straight into the direction of the school principle._

 _"well, shit" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her kind of apologetically._

 _"Run?" he smiled_

 _"RUN!" She yelled before grabbing Rin and running out of the gym calling for Sango and Jakotsu. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru and ran like hell. By the time they got to the outside back of the gym Kagome and Inuyasha were dying of laughter as everyone else was confused._

 _"Thank GOD, we are graduating.." Jakotsu muttered as his breath came back._

"My Prom was nowhere near as eventful.." Ayame thought out loud and everyone laughed.

"There were so many failed events between those two. Honestly, never a dull moment."

"You guys should have been there when he proposed.." Rin muttered and then instantly regret it.

"Care to share?" Jakotsu smirked.

"Shit.."

"mama!" Shiori yelled and pointed at Rin. The brunette stuck her tongue out at the girl but prepared for the story. She even smiled to herself when she started.

 _Rin was cleaning and there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find a man entirely dressed in black complete with a black hat and black gloves. For e second she was scared until she realized who the man was._

 _"My-Myoga?" She looked up at him._

 _"Miss Rin, I'm here to pick you up this evening."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"I do not know but is essential that you accompany me to the car."_

 _"It is?" She was stunned and confused but Myoga was able to pull her out of the apartment and down the car. The drive was quick but Rin had no idea where they were. They were surrounded by trees and it was getting dark outside. She stepped out and felt a breeze. She could see a light through the trees and Myoga urged her to go towards it. It was a short walk but when she saw where she was she still had no breath, it was caught. The sun was setting over a cliff in front of her that came down as a beautiful waterfall. There was a small area where the water fell. On the side of the water was Sesshomaru dressed in white with his silver hair flowing. She ran to him and hugged him._

 _"Why are we here?" She asked him._

 _"It's a special night" He smiled at her_

 _"It is?" she was confused._

 _"This is the same night we met all those years ago.." He said low._

 _"You remember?" She was stunned. Her eyes were nearly flying out._

 _"Of course.. How could I forget the day I met the woman of my dreams" He gaze was serious but filled with so much emotion that Rin couldn't breathe, again. His look was mesmorizing and Rin couldn't get enough of it. Unfortunately, he turned around and she couldn't see his face anymore but she did see what was behind him. There was a small round table with a white table cloth. Candles lit up the table and plates with steaming food on top. She took in another large breath and Sesshomaru was loving it. They were walking towards the table when Sesshomaru heard a crack in the trees but chose to ignore it-_

"Are you stupid!" Sango yelled.

"I actually didn't know about that, he told me after.." Rin laughed but went on.

 _They were eating dinner when another crack was heard, this time by Rin._

 _"Sesshy.." she looked worried._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Umm-did you hear that?" She was looking around like something was about to jump at her._

 _"It's nothing" he lied but he wanted to calm her down. He could smell something in the trees but he just couldn't tell what it was._

 _"U-Okay.."_

 _"Are you okay?" he looked at her._

 _"I um- did I ever tell you that um.. that I'm like-terrified of dying in the um-woods?" She said nervously._

 _"DYING?! How is that a normal fear" he hissed._

 _"It so is!-" She was cut off. The bushes rattled and Rin just had to scream._

 _"AHHHHHH" She jumped out of her seat and into Sesshomaru's lap on the other side of the table. How? She has no idea but she did it. It was a rabbit. She screamed and leaped over a rabbit. Sesshomaru was still recovering from the capacity of her voice box as she was dying for embarrassment and slowly sliding off of his lap. She was standing next to him when another rattle in the bushes came. This time she didn't freak out but the look on Sesshomaru's face made her turn around. Not even Sesshomaru shouldn't be able to recover from the scream that Rin gave. A bear. A baby- but regardless, it was a bear. The fear in Rin wasn't entirely over the fact that baby bear was standing before her but the fact that mama had to be near by. Before she could even turn her head to look for her Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and ran towards the waterfall. He ran through the side with Rin and they both got soaked as they stood inside the little cave area behind the water. Rin was about to laugh hysterically when she saw what looked like a little box sticking out of his now drenched pockets._

 _"Sesshomaru?"_

 _"Yea?" he looked at her._

 _"w-what is that?" She pointed at his pocket. He looked down and actually laughed to himself. Without another word, he pulled out the box and kneeled before her showing her the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen._

 _"Rin? Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" He asked. Rin was speechless. The good king of speechless. Tears were brimming her eyes and the largest smile was tugging at her lips but Sesshomaru wasn't done and she knew that._

 _"We could run from wild animals and argue with my brother. You could fight me for kids in the future and make sure that I put away the business facade when I step foot at home after work. You'll be the only person to rub my ears" she snorted, despite herself."and the only woman to make me the happiest man alive" He put the ring on her finger when she still couldn't speak. The tears were falling now but Rin didn't care. She wasn't going to fight it so she just leaped onto him making him fall to the ground underneath her as their lips smashed.._

"You guys are just the cutest thing" Ayame looked like she was ready to bawl her eyes out.

"Oh jesus.." Jakotsu snorted.

* * *

 **I told ya'll I liked long chapters ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I couldn't resist putting up another chapter! Thank you to the review appreciating the memories between Rin and Sesshomaru. I put a lot of thought into those (: The night is still young and the wedding is days away. R &R 3**

* * *

 **Chp 13, A Mother's Words**

As soon as the sun started to go down Kagome stood up from her seat.

"Guys!.. It's time" she smirked.

"Wha- " Rin couldn't answer before Sango and Ayame just hauled her up and dragged her to Kagome's room. The grandmoms just giggled as Shiori followed after the group of adult teenagers.

"Don't worry Rin. We'll take care of you" Sango said placing her in front of Kagome's vanity. Jakotsu pulled the dress out of his bag and started dressing Rin while everyone else changed as well. He did her hair and fixed her make up and with that everyone was ready for the nightlife portion of the day.

"Guys what are you doing with me?" Rin asked nervously as she was dragged into a limo with the girls and Jakotsu.

"Rin, do you remember when we used to work club nights at Bankotsu's old place?" Kagome asked from the drivers seat.

"Yeaa.."

"think of that" Kagome smirked

"Kagome!- Bankotsu's club nights were insane.. I'm getting married in two days! I cannot get that bad!" Rin yelled from the back.

"Relax, think of it as a slow night back then" Kagome winked.

"What the hell did ya'll do…" Ayame muttered

"Girl, you do not want to know how your boss was pre- twins, HAH!" Jakotsu laughed from the back with Sango. Kagome shot a glare that should have incinerated them.

* * *

They finally reached a club and it was packed. Kagome just said her name with the Takahashi last name and they were let in immediately. It was difficult to find an open booth so they were given a vip area. Sango went out get everyone drinks while Rin was still adjusting.

"Kagome.. I haven't been in a club in years.." Rin nearly whispered.

"Relax, neither have I let alone in Tokyo. Just pretend we are both 19 again and this is a regular night out."

"Only problem is I am not 19 anymore!" Rin hissed.

"RIN! Just have fun for crying out loud!" Kagome shot just as Sango showed up with double shots for everyone.

"Leave it to the model…" Kagome muttered to herself before Sango slapped her shoulder.

* * *

It was around 10 when the guys stumbled into the house with a knocked out Takumi on Inuyasha's back. They spent the day out just talking about everything together since they couldn't get too wild with Takumi. Walking inside they got the vibe that almost no one was here. They went into the living area to find their mother and kagome's mother sitting on the couch with Shiori passed out next to them. Kagome's mom came and grabbed Takumi, laying him down on the couch next to Shiori.

"uhh ma? Where are all the girls?"

"Oh they went out dear.." was all she said

"Out where, exactly?"

"Kagome said some hot club.." Kagome's mom answered. All the guys looked at each other and Sesshomaru didn't even notice. They dragged Sesshomaru out of the house and back into their car. When asked what they were doing they simply said they were following the girl's lead.

This should be fun, Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Kagome!- Dance with us?" Jakotsu stuck his hand out to her as everyone started to get up.

"Definitly" she smirked.

A good five shots and at least one cocktail each have been consumed by all of them, including a reluctant all got up and the group made space for themselves together in the middle of the dance floor. They stayed close so no one would bother them and if anyone did they pretended to dance on Jakotsu. It was the perfect cover. It was just fun for all of them that they didn't pay attention to any of their surroundings until about an hour passed by and Ayame was the first to stop dancing and just stare at the front. Kagome forced herself to turn around and her jaw almost fell off as she watched all their boys walk in together. She turned back to talk to Ayame. They girl was on the brink of a panic attack finally seeing Kouga.

"Ayame, breathe honey."

"Bu- Kouga!" Ayame whined.

"I know, just follow what I tell you and don't you dare let him get to you, okay? And if you argue bring up some bullshit and make him stop. Alright?" everntually Ayame just nodded before starting to dance again with Rin.

The boys however, they were having a hard time even talking. The moment they spotted the girls, they knew they were already losing. Every single one of their jaws swept the floor as they picked out each one of their girls on the floor. Yep, even Sesshomaru.

Jakotsu pulled a fast one for Rin but it was perfect. A tight blue, sequined dress that had small straps and went mid thigh for her and simple black heels. Her hair was up and messy with pieces framing her face. Sango had on a black, cap sleeved crop top with leather black pants and high heels. Her hair was in a pin straight long ponytail behind her head and her make up was dark. Ayame had on a dark green strapless tube top and a short tight black skirt that went mid thigh as well. Her hair was naturally wavy and framed her face perfectly.

Finally, it was Inuyasha's turn to drool. Kagome had on a one shoulder red crop top that landed just over her belly button. She had on tight high waisted black shorts that didn't leave much for imagination. Her heels were black boots up to her knees. Her hair was pin straight as were her bangs that landed straight down to above her eyes. Her make up was dark but not as heavy. Inuyasha literally had to be pulled away from looking at her when Kouga tugged at his elbow.

"What the hell is Ayame doing here?" Kouga growled. The sight of his mate in the middle of a club looking like that without him knowing about it did not make him happy.

"Clubbing?" Miroku smirked dodging a hit from the angry wolf demon.

"She shouldn't be"

"Says who?" Miroku raised a brow as he ordered a drink.

"Says me" Kouga stepped up to Miroku but the lech was unphased.

"Yea, because you control her? She isn't even your mate and it's your fault." Inuyasha stepped in. Kouga and Miroku drank their drinks and Inuyasha went back to staring at his girl just in time to catch her smirking in his direction. He knew she was a good dancer, always did, but damn did she get better. He loved what the years did to her body and he couldn't get enough of looking at her. Her long legs were a sight to see and having kids did just the right things to both the front and the back of her body. You would think having twins would mess you up but obviously Kagome hit the jackpot with luck. She was beautiful and he was starting to wonder how long he would last tonight before he had to drag her back home and take her. It was either that or he left early to get acquainted with his hand. Knowing Kagome, it would probably end up being the latter.

"Ayame!" Kagome called to her

"What's up?" she moved up by her.

"Find the hottest guy you see and dance with him." Kagome smirked.

"Are you sure?" Ayame got nervous

"Do you want your mate?" Ayame nodded

"And do you want him to stop being an idiot?" Kagome added. Ayame nodded again.

"Then go find a partner!" she yelled as the girl fled their little circle.

An old song came on and Kagome instantly looked back at Inuyasha and caught his intense stare as he was looking her up and down. She smirked and went in the middle of their little circle leaving enough space so he could still see her. She hasn't danced like this in years but she knew she could still pull it off. As she got in the center, Sango and Rin started dancing with her when they knew what was going on. Catching a glimpse at the rest of the men at the bar, they knew. They started to move together closely only making it harder for the boys to look away. Even Rin was enjoying this. Thy separated and went swaying with the beat on their own again. Kagome backed up into Sango and started to move from side to side slowly moving her hands all around hers and Sango's body. Miroku almost choked on his drink at the bar and the girl had to keep themselves from laughing because it wasn't over yet. Kagome knew she wanted to make him come on the dance floor with her so she worked for it. She went on her own again and started to work with the music.

The song was slow with a steady beat that you could still dance to. She started going in a circle, lifting her hips every chance she got. With her hands in the air she was finally facing him yet again and decided not to look away. She was staring right at him as she lets her hips continue to move with the beat. The song was almost over and she had one last thing to do do get him over the edge. She finally turned to look at her friends behind her smirking. As the beat was winding down she took the chance to start going lower with her hips still swaying from side to side. In a few seconds her knees were bent far apart and her ass was on her heels before she shot back up. The moment she did, she felt hands on her hips before they pulled her back into a tall and muscular body. She smirked as she saw the silver make its way over her own shoulder.

She started to put pressure on him with the lower half of her body and slowly they started dancing to the same beat. They mixed perfectly on the dance floor. It was starting to get tedious for her so she started to go lower piece by piece before slowly making her way back up making sure to press her ass firmly against him. She started to feel certain things move and she stifled a giggle. She turned around to face him and their legs ended up entangled. They were pressing against each other to the beat of the music staying right into the others eyes. Somehow, they ended up at the wall on the edge of the dancefloor. His back was against it but his eyes never left hers. It was the most heat she's felt in years and it's what he's been craving since he first saw her again. Hands were beginning to roam as there faces were starting to inch closer together. He had his arms around her waist ready to pull her up when they heard Ayame screaming. Both of their heads shot to the bar as Kagome slid off of him with a growing blush. Inuysha cursed the world on the inside and prayed for something not to make an appearance at the moment.

"Kouga- what the hell is wrong with you!" Ayame screamed as her and her dance partner were pulled apart. Kouga gave one look to the guy and he actually cowered away from the angry wolf demon.

"Why the hell are you dancing with some random guy!" Kouga growled, facing the redhead.

"Because I CAN!" she answered

"NO, you CAN'T!" Kouga hissed back.

"Give me one good reason!" Ayame pointed a finger at him,daring him to come up with one.

"Because your- " Kouga stopped himself mid -yell.

"I'm what, Kouga? Definitely not mated!" Ayame yelled before storming off. All the girls quickly ran after her when she left outside while Jakotsu went upstairs to grab their stuff. Kagome gave Inuyasha one small kiss on the cheek and a shy smile before running after the girl after giving Kouga a smack on the head on the way out.

"idiot.." Inuyasha muttered behind the wolf.

* * *

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled finding her in the alley next to the club. Sango and Rin where surrounding her and she could hear Jakotsu coming behind her.

"Kagome! Do- do you think it worked?" She looked up at her.

"I think you're a genius, love" Kagome smiled making the other girl beam.

"Can we go now? I don't think I can be out anymore"

"Sure- our stuffs at the mansion so you'll spend the night there." Ayame's eyes almost flew out of her head.

"But- Kou-"

"We won't let him near you. Sleep in my room with me?" Kagome tried. Ayame just nodded following the girls to find the limo.

* * *

It was 4 something in the morning and Kagome was ready to murder whoever was pounding on her door at this time. She got off the bed slowly not wanting to wake up the distraught wolf demon laying next to her and walked towards the door. She opened it and her eyes went wide. Before she could say anything he pulled her up to him by the waist and smashed their lips together. It started off soft but deepened. He rolled his tongue over her lower lip and the moment he was granted access she moaned only making him pull her harder to him before letting her go. She had just felt herself melting into him when he pulled back They both stared at each other breathing deeply in the darkness. Kagome couldn't find the words to speak. Not after a moment of surprise like that. She was thankful it was dark because she knew her cheeks had to be majorly flushed at the moment. Inuyasha just smiled before putting her down on the ground.

"Wha- "

"I couldn't fall asleep without it.." was his explanation. She couldn't help but smile as she leaned on her open door frame. He was looking right at her as his breathing started to steady itself like hers. He had on sweats with a tee and his hair was in a low ponytail. She couldn't help but stare and when she reached his face he had a hot smirk.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"nice shirt" he winked and she didn't think her face could feel any hotter. Lately she's only worn one thing to sleep since last week. She looked down and felt herself go redder. She shoved at him to try and go back in her room but he grabbed her hand and pulled.

"It looks better on you.." He whispered into her ear before turning and walking away. As usual, she couldn't move but she put a lot of effort into getting back into bed when her knees came to.

Fucking hormones, she thought to herself as she awaited those dreams in her sleep.. again.

* * *

Her doors swung wide open hitting the walls behind them to stop. This made both her and the redhead wolf demon shoot up in bed to see what that was. As usual, it was Sango. She needed to remember to lock her doors the night before from now on.

"Rise and shine, ladies!"

"I hate you.." Kagome grumbled, hiding under the sheets.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed running up to the bed and yanking off the sheets. "We need to go and we need to go NOW!"

"OhmyGod-WHAT" Kagome shot up from bed.

"What? WHAT! We have to make sure the flowers are all ready for tomorrow-Check on the grill-the landscaping-the order times-the-"

"OKAY OKAY!" Kagome walked to to the bathroom without another word.

"Well- isn't she chipper" Jakotsu walked in. And through all this, Ayame was still sleeping.

* * *

"Why-again, is Rin doing all of this with us?" Kagome complained as the short brunette was pacing in front of them as they waited for Hojo.

"Because I CANNOT stay home and do NOTHING before my wedding-"

"Yea yea, I got it" Kagome waved her off. Just in time for Hojo to walk in and greet all the people he knew in high school and be introduced to a still very sleepy and slightly hungover Ayame. He took them to the back warehouse were Rin's orders were being set for delivary and set up tomorrow. After about an hour of making sure the set up and times were right, Rin finally decided that they could leave the rest up to Hojo.

Up next was the grill. Ayame led the tour and Kagome mentally reminded herself to propose the girls raise. Everything in the building was done. The updates were made, renevations were done and when some of the simpler, basic decorations were already set up for tomorrow. It was obvious that when everything would be put together tomorrow, it will look beautiful.

The day went by with a lot of pacing, brown paper bags for Rin's breathing and tears. If Kagome had spent any more time with everyone with the preperations, she was sure that Rin wouldn't make it to the wedding in one piece. Thinking that the worst of her day was over, she went to visit her mom who was taking care of the kids. She walked in to be tackled by two little hanyous. They were giggling and when Kagome head-counted, she knew something was missing. That's when she caught orange hair standing at the side of the entrance staring at them. He looked lonely and Kagome felt crushed. The boy still didn't feel like family yet. So now she had to make him.

"Come here, you" She waved him to join them on the floor and the kitsune nearly skipped and jumped on them. They were all laughing together as Kagome started to tickle them when the door opened behind them.

"Are you all trying to kill her!" her grandfather yelled.

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled. She hasn't seen him as much as she wanted to.

"Kagome dear. It's good to see you. Control them though will ya? Grow up to hulligans-they will!" He hugged her and walked right back out towards the shrine. Oh how she missed him. She managed to calm the kids down by the time Souta had come home from school. Unfortunatly, he brought his girlfriend with him. He didn't know that the kids or Kagome would be there today.

"Why HELLOOO" Kagome came to the door when she saw the cute girl beside her brother.

"Hello.." She was shy. How cute.

"I'm Kagome and you are?" Kagome shook the girls hand.

"I'm Hitomi" She had a gorgeous smile.

"Souta! You never told me how pretty your girlfriend is! What's wrong with you" She hit is head and messed up his hair. "Would you like to meet my children?" She took Hitomi's hand and introduced her to the kids before talking to the girl for what felt like hours. She could feel her brother burning holes into the side of her head but she really didn't care. Embarrassing him took precedance over caring at the moment. Hitomi was sweet. She was gorgeous and seemed to know how to handle Souta whenever he got to angry. Watching how they acted was heart warming before that feeling in her gut came to her and suddenly-she didn't want to see it anymore. It was all too familiar and she didn't like it. She excused herself to help their mother with dinner.

"Hey mom-need help?" she poppe dup next to her mom, tying the extra apron on her.

"OH Kagome, sure sure. Are you alright?" Her mom looked at her with those warm eyes that coud always see right through her.

"I'm alright mom" She smiled hoping to mask her lie. She didn't know how she was feeling or even why so maybe it wasn't really lying.

"Kagome. You know I'm always here, right? You can still talk to me like you used to"

"I know mom" She smiled again before finishing up dinner with her mother. Just like old times.

* * *

The well house never changed. It was always peaceful to Kagome. The last year she spent in Tokyo? She almost lived in this hut. Most of her time was spent here thinking about her relationship with Inuyasha. Some days were good thoughts and some weren't but it was still the place that kept her calm. Today was no different. She had spent dinner with everyone including Souta and Hitomi. The whole night the were acting as normal as couples would but it kept sending arrows to Kagome's gut and she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't that she didn't like Hitomi. In fact, she thought Hitomi was perfect for the boy that would always be her little brother. She couldn't figure it out and the only place she could think about it was the wellhouse.

"Kagome?" Her mom slid the hut door closedand walked down the steps to the well where Kagome was sitting.

"The kids?" Kagome looked at her.

"Asleep in Souta's room. He took the couch." She smiled.

"Sorry about this. I just needed time here tonight."

"No worries, dear. You're always welcome home." She wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulder.

"Thank you mom.."

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she looked down at her.

"I don't know.." she admitted.

"Is everything alright at the mansion?"

"Yea. It's fine"

"And with Inuyasha?" Somehow, her mother always hit the mark quickly. Kagome didn't answer. "Sweetie, is he treating you okay? If he isn't-"

"No mom. He's- he's treating me fine. It's just.. watching Souta and Hitomi and- the way Inuyasha and I ahev been lately.."

"How have you two been?" she asked her daughter.

"Good-great. We've been getting close again. It's just-"

"Scary?" her mother smiled. Before Kagome could even react, her mother grabbed her hand and walked with her outside of the hut. She didn't stop walking until they reached the sacred tree. Her mother sat down on the fence and patted the space next to her for Kagome. She complied.

"Do you remember this tree, Kagome?"

"Of course. Almost all of our family pictures were taken here." she smiled to herself.

"Yes but do you know why?"

"no.."

"You're father proposed to me here."

"He did?"

"mhmm. Almost said no too." She laughed to herself." But the moment I stepped under this tree- everything became clear. I felt no anger anymore and I knew that I loved him. That's why we centered our lives around this tree. If it weren't for the sacred tree, we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be experiencing the life the way we do. This tree has made us who we are and I believe that it can clear anything in your mind if you just ask. The idea of any relationship with Inuyasha at all is scary and confusing- I know. But, I think that if you look to the sacred tree, things may become clear for you" Her mother smiled down to Kagome.

Kagome hasn't felt the warmth of her mothers advice in years. It brought her to tears knowing that it was her own fault that their relationship wasn't what it used to be. Mentally, she vowed to get closer again no matter what it took. Her mother left her by the tree, alone now. It was dark out and the lights in the house were out because her family was in bed. Still, she wanted to stay outside and be by the tree. It was calming and it did somehow make her feel better.

"I don't know what it is. I just.. I loved him. It never went away so I kept what happened all those years ago." She spoke to the tree. "I can't forget about it. It's just not easy to feel like someone can love you the right way when they messed up the first time, you know?" A wave of relief passed through her. The thoughts she's had in her mind since the she first saw him again have finally been spoken. She felt less pressure. It was weird but somehow she felt like the tree had saved her, just now. It saved her from making another mistake in her life that she knew she would regret. Things were different now. She was no longer 19 and longing for the life of her dreams. She was the adult she always wanted to be now. Yea, the way there wasn't always fun but she got there and now she had to decide what would make the rest of her life even better. But she had already made that decision, 5 years ago...

* * *

 **Let me know how I did? (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Today's the day! It's the wedding! A few laughs, a few serious moments and an all around good time! R &R (:**

* * *

 **Chp 14; More than a Wedding**

Hectic wasn't even the word for today. She had woken up the kids and taken them from her moms and back to the mansion. Everyone in the bridal party was in Kagome's room and it looked like a madhouse.

"Umm- WHY are we all in my room?" She yelled over everyone.

"Because yours is the furthest away from Inuyasha's which all the boys are in." Rin chimed in through a yawn in a robe while someone was doing her nails. She had a mug in her hand and curlers in her hair. To be fair, she looked dead.

"Fair enough" Kagome said before joining the chaos

an hour later...

"Sango!" Kagome yelled from one corner of the room

"What!" Sango was putting on her lipstick in another corner of the room.

"Throw me my dress!" Sango threw it and went back to her make up. Kagome's make up and hair was done already. Her hair was swept into a low bun towards the right side of her head. Her bangs were curled into a twist that went all the way around her head to the bun. She had little ringlettes framing her face. She had light top eyeliner and shimmering eyeshadow. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and she had a light tinted balm. She slipped on her dress and admired it all over again. The girls were in their bridesmaids dresses and Shiori was the cutest little flower girl. All that was left was to see Rin all dressed.

When she finally walked out from behind the mothers, everyone's breath was caught in their throat. She looked gorgeous. The lace that was hugging her body was shining against the light from the window. Her back was exposed but not too much. The sleeves hung over her her shoulders with ease. Her hair had been blow dried and let down with subtle curls. It was the cute and bubbly Rin that they all knew and loved. For a good ten minutes everyone coo'd, hard. Finally, the photographer was there to take pictures of the Bridal party since he was done with the groomsmen. They all went upstairs because Rin wanted the pictures taken in the Greenhouse. Sesshomaru had their first date their. The garden pictures were for later when everyone would be in them. The pictures were over and it was time for the actual ceremony. Rin was acting like a kid in a candy store. Kagome couldn't help but smile with her.

The bridal party had to walk out first and Kagome was last before Rin walked out herself. As each girl walked out, the guys nearly swallowed their tongues. Sango was first and Miroku loved what he was seeing. Ayame came next, surprising all the boys (especially Kouga). Still, Kouga went wide eyed when he saw how she looked and a part of him never wanted to pick up another drink if it meant being with her for the rest of his life. Kagome was last before Rin. The moment Kagome walked onto the rolled out pathway Inuyasha's Jaw literally fell. Miroku had to pick it up for him but he didn't even notice. Kagome smiled shyly, watching his reaction. Inuyasha was in love with the way she looked. No, he was in love with her, everything about her. The way she blushed meeting his eyes. The way the dress made her shine. The woman she became was more than just the girl he always knew. This time, she was the mother of his pups and the woman he fell head over heels in love with.

Watching her walk down that aisle only made him wish that she were walking up to him at that alter. That was the moment when he knew that no matter what it took, he had to make that happen. He needed to put his family together again and he needed her for it. She made everything in his life better and he wasn't going to let her go a second time, not for the world.

Finally, Rin came out. Inutaisho was walking with her in place of her father. The smile she wore was hers. It was big and happy. The warmth it eminated went out to everyone as her eyes found Sesshomaru's. He was doing his best to keep himself together in front of everyone. She looked beautiful and she was about to be his forever. She was the woman who gave his life light. She warmed him up and added happiness to his every day. Sure, she sometimes did it in the weirdest and craziest ways but it was just how she was. She was the woman who went to any lengths to see him smile. She was the girl who made Sesshomaru the man he is today. She finally made it up to him and he smiled brightly as he took her hand in his and the ceremony began...

* * *

The ceremony went by smoothly and beautifully. Rin was close to balling her eyes out in tears and even Sesshomaru couldn't few the few that escaped his eyes. Neither one of them could stop smiling at each other. One could argue that they didn't understand a word the man was saying until it was their turns to say 'I do'. No one minded though. The sight of a couple so in love was refreshing for everyone and they were greeted with the warmest smiles. Inuyasha and Kagome would glance at each other every now and then and smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but just look at her every chance he got, especially if it was caught off guard. The ceremony was over and the whole party was off to take pictures. The photographer was interesting in the way he took pictures but everyone went with it.

"Alright, I want pictures in couples! And who kids are these?" he asked

"Mine!" Kagome yelled

"Great, you're first. You're the maid of honor right? Can I get the best man?!" He called and Inuyasha walked over.

"Fabulous! Now, kids in the front and the happy couple in the back. You, best man-" He looked at Inuyasha. "Pretend you're daddy right now, kay?"

"I am their father" He smirked at the guy

"Perfect!Make it cute, one loving happy family. GO!" The photographer said. Everyone had to watch how this played out.

Inuyasha came closer to Kagome and put an arm behind her waist, He pulled her closer to him and her head shot up to look at him as she blushed. He just smirked at her before kissing her cheek. All the while the kids were fidgeting within different poses in front of their legs together. Not one of them noticed that the camera was actually flashing in front of them. Everyone else saw this moment and had the most knowing smirks on their faces.

"Done! that was fantastic, you have just about as much emotion as the newlyweds!" The photographer coo'd before going on to Kouga and Ayame. Kagome quickly pulled away from the embrace, still red in the face.

* * *

Everyone else was going to ride around for a bit in the limo but Kagome and Ayame were determined to get to the Grill and make sure everything was perfect and going smoothly. They didn't completely trust the new staff yet. Kagome stepped and went right to work. She checked every little detail from the place cards to the lighting. Sango and Jakotsu couldn't have done any better with the decor. The first floor was for eat and up the stairs was were the dancing would be held on the dance floor. The tables were all a cream colored linen as well as the chairs. A set of floating and standing candles were a different centerpiece for each table. The dancefloor upstairs had Christmas lights dangling around covered in sheer tulle just adding to overall affect. Kagome made a mental note to look to Jakotsu for stuff like this more often.

"My eye for style goes far beyond scarfs" Jakotsu popped up next to her. Turning around she started to see everyone piling in. Of course The couple and them wouldn't be here for at least another half hour. She was enjoying the way people took in the area before Jakotsu spoke up.

"So,, I heard the pictures went well." he teased, she went red

"I'll take that as a yes?" he continued with a smirk.

"Oh shut up" she shoved him

"Now, you know I love you. You are one of my best friends and I would do anything for you. Coming from Sango and I, we are here for whatever you plan for yourself but just know. He does anything that so much as puts a frown on you or the kids faces and we are both taking the pleasure of murdering him" he finished off poking her nose.

"Thank you and I love you guys for it. To be honest, I don't even know what it is."

"Then are even more blind than I thought, love" Jakotsu laughed

"How!" She asked.

"Sweetheart, that man was staring at you walk up to the alter as if you were walking up to him"

"He was not!" she fought back.

"Don't kid yourself. You have, somehow, very quickly placed that boy in the palm of your hand" he added

"I doubt that"

"Whatever floats your boat" he sipped some champaigne.

"Jakotsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I worry.."

"About?"

"the twins.."

"Why?" he asked suddenly caring.

"Whatever Inuyasha and I become.. He - he's been so great with them. I just.. I don't want that to end. Shippo doesn't have to worry about the daddy complex. The twins though..." she forced out.

"Honey, he publicly claimed them. he isn't going anywhere when it comes to those kids." he simply said.

"And if whatever we have doesn't work out again? What then?" she asked turning to face him.

"Then you both act like the adults you are. You work through it because nothing matters more to the both of you than the happiness of those two cuties walking in right now.." he said turning her to face the entrance where the bridal party and groomsmen just walked in. People were cheering and Kagome could see that Inuyasha had a twin in each hand and Shippo on his shoulder. Her pups were beaming with happiness and it was a sight she never wanted to forget. Just then Inuyasha looked up and caught her stare. He turned to the kids and whispered something to them before they looked up and smiled at her. The kids ran up the stairs towards her and attacked her neck with hugs. She kissed all of their foreheads before catching Inuyasha walk up beside them.

"Thank you for watching them" she simply said trying to look anywhere but at his face. He put his hand under her chin to pull her face before answering.

"You look beautiful" Was all he said before kissing her forehead and walking back down the steps. She was left trying to feel her knees again before Shiori tugged on her dress. She turned down to see three adorably curious faces staring at her.

"What's up, guys?" she asked them.

"Mommy.. do you like daddy?" Shiori asked her shy and the boys just nodded in support of the question.

"I think I do baby" Kagome smiled at her

"Good! because daddy likes you too" Takumi chimed in.

All the while a very curious half demon was listening from down stairs with a grin that could blind.

"Rin.. Shesshomaru! You ready to walk out as a married couple?" Kagome chimed as she walked into the back room.

"Definitly" Rin squealed.

With that they walked out of the double doors to the dining area and everyone cheered. Kagome quickly followed after checking on the food preparations. The kids were sitting a the table up front. Takumi was on Sango's lap and Shiori on Inuyasha's While Shippo was with Miroku. Rin and Sesshomaru took their seats at the head table as Kagome and Ayame went to give the okay for the food to come out. Everyone was served and light music started to play as the two bridesmaids finally took their seats. Ayame was next to Kouga who she apparantly was starting to patch things up with and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. Since the food had come out, Shiori switched to Kagome's lap and Takumi up to Inuyasha's. They were feeding each child as they were told that they needed to say there speeches. Kagome comes up first and everyone looks at her. She glances and finds her mom giving her a supportive look. Of course, her mother knew.

"Hello everyone!" She raised her glass. "When I was fourteen years old I met a perky brunette who was a little older than me with a hell of a past but she always had a smile on her face no matter what. It's because of her that I went through high school with memories that I will never forget but also.. never share" she winked at Rin "But never the less. Rin and Sesshomaru have waited a long time for this since their first date when she was 16, she knew that she would marry him. I couldn't have asked for a better and loving friend in this woman right here and if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here today with a full happy smile on my face, seeing my family again or warming up to love again. To the couple that gives everyone a shred of hope towards their own love life!" Kagome raised her glass to a tearing Rin. Next was Inuyasha's turn.

"uhh one would think that with the career came the ability to make a speech" he joked. "But this isn't just any other speech. This is something sparking the rest of my brothers life. If anyone truly knows him you know that his nose is in his books and he really didn't care for much else but business. Up until he met a certain 'perky brunette', that is. She opened him up to become a happier person and he's even toned her down a bit, not too much though! Rin and Sesshomaru have never strayed nor have they even cut each other by accident and without them not even I would be feeling the love again lately. I owe everything to that couple as they begin theirs lives together!" He raised his glass.

Kagome was trying hard to fight the blush but it wasn't working. She just went on to feed herself and Shiori and down the champaigne in her glass. Everyone else just smirked watching her. People were starting to go upstairs to the dancefloor so she went up with the kids. It was her dancing with them together before Sango and Jakotsu budded in. Eventually Rin came up to dance with Takumi and Jakotsu took Shiori. That left Shippo with Sango. Kagome was left just to watch her kids before a tap was on her shoulder. She turned around to find Miroku with his hand extended to her.

"But of course" she said taking his hand and walking towards the floor. It was a slow song song they got into position and went with music.

"I'm sorry it wasn't Inuyasha" he teased

"Oh hush" she said

"Just teasing even though I know he must be watching and glaring somewhere around her" he made a show to look like he was looking for Inuyasha, Kagome just laughed.

"I've missed you Miroku"

"I've missed you too, dear Kagome. Not many can tame the wild quite like you" he stated.

"the wild?"

"Inuyasha" he simply said

"Ahh, yes. I'm not taming him just yelling at him more" she teased.

"Oh contraire, your presense seems to soothe him"

"As if"

"haha oh I am so not joking. you haven't noticed? He actually seems tolerable but only for you. When you're around he can put a true smile on his face and now the kids have the same affect. It seems only fitting seeing as they are yours too."

"You're making me blush" she stated putting a hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry I'm sure Inuyasha's just loving this from wherever he's watching, haha" Miroku laughed.

"Miroku?" she turned to face him

"hmm?"

"Do you think he's changed?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean is.. is he still the same Inuyasha that I that I felt the need to run from all those years ago.." she finished slowly.

"Lately, no" he answered

"Lately?"

"Ever since he's seen you again and met the kids. Yes, he's changed. He acts much more mature and is only focused on you three-well, four now" he smirked at Kagome. "He cares for you deeply so he's started to put the stupid part of his life behind him, for you."

"no.. I'm pretty sure that's for the twins" she said looking away and putting her head on his shoulder

"You may not believe this but.. you are his top priority. Yes the kids are too but at the moment he is doing everything in his power to make you happy." Miroku smiled before there was a tap on his shoulder. They broke apart to find Inuyasha there asking for a dance.

"Oh well, I'd be honored but you know I do NOT swing that way buddy.." Miroku teased before walking away. A little annoyed, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and went to dance as the slow songs were still on. They were silent for some time but it didn't feel too bad. She placed her head on his shoulder just as she did with Miroku and he rested his head against hers.

"He wasn't lying, ya'know" he spoke up.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up at him

"I am trying.."

"Trying what?"

"To make you happy." then she blushed.

"Inuyasha. You couldn't make me happier the way you are with the kids. That's all I've ever wanted" she lied to herself…

"Yes but I would love to make you happier.." he added

"Inuyasha.." she pleaded with her eyes

"Please.. let me fix this-" she almost pushed away from him. "Let me fix the heart I shattered all those years ago" he forced her to look at him. Just like always she could see everything he couldn't put into words, in his eyes. They were the eyes she could never deny. Not since the day he first kissed her on a swing when they were 17. The eyes that made her want to cry at the moment but for what reason, she didn't know.

"what do you say?" he asked

" I just ..." she noticed the twins still dancing with family and friends. Kagome and Inuyasha had somehow drifted off to the side as the music started to change, now they just stood there. Looking at them again, she picked herself up a little.

"I- I was hurt. I was broken, you broke me. I didn't think I would ever come back from that until I held those two in the hospital. They brought me back and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here with you." he started to look when she continued.

"If it weren't for them I wouldn't have been able to see the side of you that you've kept from everyone for these years. The side of you that cares and - and loves and isn't afraid to show itself.. The side that I fell in love with as a teenager. The side of you that.. made me feel something again." As she finished that sentence, his head shot up as if checking to make sure if he heard her right. She just nodded before he quickly scooped her up in hug, twirling her around. The twins came up to them having heard their mother squealing to see what was going on.

"Pups" Inuyasha said bending down to be face to face with them, even Shippo. "We've gotta stick together now, okay? We have to make sure you're mother stays in love with me this time or else we're all screwed!" He said before picking them all up on each arm and laughing with them. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her family.

"Oh. how cute" came a chilling voice from behind them.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh, sorry but I had to. The story's just getting better. Love connection, love confessions, bites, and guns! Sorry about any mistakes. I put this in kinda rushed. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so, this chapter is a little bit shorter but I couldn't think of a better place to stop it. Anywho, slight lemon. Not too serious, in my opinion but it is there. Hope you enjoy! R &R (:**

* * *

 **Chp 15; Good Riddance.**

"Kikyo" Sango hissed next to Kagome as they started to turn around.

"Pleasure to meet ya" she held up her glass to Sango

"Not exactly" Was all Sango hissed. Jakotsu showed up next to her. Some people by the dancefloor were paying attention to the group, including Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kouga. Miroku was watching as well.

"Why are you here" Inuyasha hissed putting the kids down who quickly ran behind their parents legs.

"Naraku was invited-plus one" she replied.

"You know. you're not welcome here" Kagome stated

"She speaks" Kikyo says to her with a smirk. Inuyasha could have sworn he heard Kagome growl after that. He had to fight the smirk but taking a look at Kikyo again the anger came back.

"You're kids look cute" Kikyo added facing Inuyasha. This time he heard Takumi growl and then felt proud.

"Kikyo, I think it's best if you leave" Inuyasha suggested.

"I came to talk Inuyasha, to you" Kikyo hissed at the crowd they had gathered.

"Then talk but make it quick"

"Can't it be in priv -"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my family" he said sending a pang to Kagome's heart but she kept her emotions in check, for now.

"Well then, I came to get back with you baby" She said attempting to stroke his arm. Kagome wanted to look away but she held the glare on Kikyo. She was ready to snatch that hand and break it.

"Then you might as well have not come because you know that isn't going to happen." he said moving away from her touch.

"Bu- baby you're just kidding, you can't throw the years we had away.." She started pleading.

"Yes, I can and I am. I have found what I need in my life and I don't need anything else. I'm happy with what I have and I have no need for you to mess it up, this time around." He hissed at her. She looked utterly defeated like she was actually about to cry.

"Aghh!" She screamed before running down the stairs and out of the building. Everyone actually left go of a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Daddy.." Shiori called.

"Yea?" He looked at her

"She scary" was all she said.

"Definitly" Inuyasha agreed before kissing her forehead, making the girl smile.

"Dad, dance!" Takumi yelled pulling Inuyasha and Shippo to the dancefloor as the music got faster. Not long after Shiori pulled Kagome in and the family danced together. The rest of the night pretty much went like that. Dancing carried on all through the night up until the newlyweds had to get into their limo and off to the airport for their honeymoon. Inuyasha pulled up a car to take his family home. Sango had Miroku drive her and Jakotsu. Ayame even went with Kouga back to the mansion.

-0-

They got home and put the sleeping kids to bed right away. They tucked them in all together because Kagome was in no way expecting to sleep with Shiori tonight. With kisses to their foreheads, Inuyasha and Kagome left the room and closed the door. Inuyasha bent down and gave Kagome a small kiss before pulling back and starting to walk away.

"Inuyasha" she called grabbing his hand.

"yea?" He whispered but she didn't answer. She just started to walk backwards for her room pulling him with her. He didn't question it or get excited. He just followed her.

They made it to her room and after closing her door she turned to him right behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and let it trail slowly down to her hand pulling it up to his lips for a kiss on her knuckles. She shuddered at the simple contact and put her other hand behind his neck, looking up at him. He looked down at her intensely before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft but just enough to get them both on high. It ended as quickly as it began but they knew it wasn't the last.

She walked around him and went towards her bed with her back to him. Her hips swaying as she moved, catching him in a trance. He came up behind her and pulled her to him from behind with his arms around her stomach. He inhaled the scent that was Kagome and felt it put himself in a daze before starting to place a trail of kisses from behind her ear down her neck. She turned around to look at him before placing a kiss to his lips as she pulled off his suit jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. As he was coming back down from the kiss he went to put his hand at the tip of the zipper in the back of her dress.

"You really do look beautiful tonight" he said slowly before beginning to unzip it. She answered by simply pushing off his button down and pulling up his tank top to take over his head. Her dress fell to the ground revealing her lace strapless bra and matching underwear. Feeling so revealed she blushed suddenly. He pulled her chin and gave her a quick kiss noticing how she felt. He pulled back and his hands went down to her ass and he picked her up to only drop her in a sittin gposition on the bed. He smirked at her face as he pulled off his own pants. He jumped onto the bed on top of her looking down at the body he was so thankful was his again. Bringing her to the center of the bed, he let his hands get used to every curve he could find on her body before going down and kissing them. She shiver as his lips only started to touch her body. He looked back up at her and reached behind her back to unhook her bra and threw it off of the bed all without looking away from her. he moved down just enough to be able to pull that last bit of clothing off of her slowly before removing his own.

She looked up at the only man who she has ever ever done this with. The man who she gave her first to and who she had always prayed would have her last as well. Tears were threatening to fall because of every emotion possible making its way into her mind as they were really about to do this again. He hadn't said he loved her but at this point it didn't matter. She knew she's wanted this possibly more than him for over four years. He saw her eyes begin to sparkle by moisture and he quickly bent down and kissed her. The kiss was fast and passionate it said everything that neither one of them could put into words at that moment and she knew those tears were no longer of sadness.

He pulled back and looked straight into her with the eyes that she could never forget. Thousands of miles never changed the fact that she could still see everything within those eyes. Years apart still didn't change how much she understand him beyond anyone else's comprehension. Those eyes were telling her what she needed to hear to continue. There wasn't another kiss as he moved her legs around his never leaving her eyes and positioned himself with the most grace he could find. He started off slow, not knowing how Kagome would react. She took the tme he gave her to get accustomed to the feel of him inside of her. The sensation was overwhelming and new all oever again. He watched as her face started to change and her eyes clentched shut with every thrust he gave and her reactions only made him feel higher. His adrenaline was pumping as he sped up for the girl. She was clutching onto the bed sheets around her before her grabbed her hands and placed them the the top of her head, holding them there. As she looked at him, he came down and licked her upper lip quickly before pulling back. That little moment of teasing was enough to cause a moan to escape her lips. She fought for her hands back but he wouldn't let go. He took this time to taste more of her skin. His lips and tongue created a path from behind her ear down to her neck and collarbone. He would suck for moments before letting go and finding more spots that elicit moans from the girl. He left little bite along her neck. Enough the poke the skin but not enough to hurt her. It was obvious that they did the complete opposite of hurt her as she arched herself up into him in the process.

Finally, he let go of her hands and she placed them behind his back with enough force to pull him towards her. He moved closer to her but kept up with his speed. He was still going in and out, sending her higher than she's felt in years. The sensation was coming to her quickly and she wasn't sure how much she could take, little did she know he was feeling the same way.

Sex wasn't something that he skipped out on over the four years as she did but it never came like this for him. He never had this much emotion twisted into it before. It was hitting him and making everything feel ten times more. He still hadn't stop thrusting as he was starting to feel her clench up. This only made him start to feel it as well. Her hands were roaming her back as his strokes started to slow down with a harder hit every single time he went back in causing cries to come out of the raven haired girl every time. He started to feel her insides warm up as well as his own, her nails scraped against his back and she tilted her head and back backwards until she could have been facing the headboard upside down. The last moan she gave was louder and could have been a scream. Having his own person reach a climax, he fell down on top of her leaving kisses all over her neck and jawline before reaching her lips. s. It was a heated kiss as they were both still flushed from before. His tongue entered her for a swift moment before pulling away. He looked right at her, placing his forehead to hers. They both closed their eyes relishing in the moment. He fell to lay next to her and left an arm laying over her stomach. Their bodies were still touching in many places and it just felt right for both of them.

She felt amazing at the moment but something was creeping into her mind making her start to feel nervous. He felt the change in her mood.

"Hey.. what's up?" He asked pulling her face to look at him as she tried to look away.

"Nothing." she said still fighting his hand.

"Kagome, baby.. tell me" he pleaded softly.

"I - am I the.. only one.. this time?" she looked at him. He sighed in relief as he buried his head in the pillow before looking back at her.

"Kagome, you've been they only one since we were 17. I was just too stupid to realize it." he said nuzzling into her neck from his side. Kagome smiled as exhaustion started to hit her.

"Kagome?" he called softly.

"hmm?"

"look at me" she turned to him, opening her tired eyes.

"Yes?" She asked. He was looking at her seriously. His fingers were racing circles along her left palm and it was soothing. The circles stopped and he just stared at her.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She sat up to face him suddenly worried. "Inuya "

"Mate with me?" He cut her off

"W- what?" Her eyes went wide

"Be my mate" he sat up with her.

"Are you.. Serious?"

"I meant it when I said that it's been you since we were kids. I do not plan on fucking up again if that's what you're worried about. I'll be by your side for years, for as long as we both live."

"Inuyasha, this is serious. Mating is the real deal- it's not like you can get a divorce from it. It's real. Are you- are you sure?" She looked worried.

"Kagome... I love you. Mate with me?" He pleaded.

"Um.. Yes?"

"You will?" He beamed, surprised. If he didn't know any better he would think she was just trying to talk him out of it a second ago.

"Yes!" She tackled him backwards on the bed. He put his arms around her back as he came back to reality. She was his mate now an he would never leave her side. Kagome learned about the mating process, she knew what he had to do to make it official that she was his forever. She sat up and looked at him before laying down on her back still facing him. He huntched over her. He kissed her softly before trailing kissed down her jaw and neck. He placed one last kiss over her collarbone before baring his fangs and biting. A rush of air and energy brushed through both of them. He pulled back and looked at her. As he did that they both felt different. It was almost as though they felt how the other did. With this new-found ability, Kagome couldn't have been more sure of her mate as she could feel what he felt looking at her. He was just as in love as she was and it made her happier than ever. She had her family now and she wasn't going to let it go.

Falling asleep came easily after that for both of them. They were side by side and it was peaceful. They were finally together and officially. Their family was whole.

-0-

"hmmm.. so cute." she slurred as she stared at the bed. The pair was cuddled up next to each other and she could just bite'em. She was stumbling around but doing her best to stay quiet so no one would wake up. She smirked remembering what she came for. No one did this to her without paying for it, no one.

She stumbled to end of the bed and stared at them. Her hand went to her hip and lifted her shirt. Feeling the tip of what was lodged between her skin and her pants, she smirked. She was ready for what she wanted to do. She pulled it out and pointed.

-0-

Kagome shot up from bed. Something was wrong, she felt it. Turning to look at the clock on the nightstand, it was 4 in the morning. She's barely slept. Inuyasha was next to her in bed and they both had nothing on. She smirked but immediately felt like she needed to check on the kids so she got out of bed. Feeling the bed move, Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome putting on some clothes.

"Hey.. leaving me already?" he teased sitting up.

"Not likely, no. I'm just going to check on the kids" she said putting a tee shirt and some shorts.

"Kagome, they're fine. Come back to bed" He pleaded falling back down on the bed. Kagome smirked at him before her face fell.

Bang.

"MAMAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Do you hate me yet? Haha, sorry but I just had to leave it here. I might update quickly but still. How'd I do? (;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is! This is the last chapter for this story! Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. I have a few more stories lined up to post and I hope you can follow those as well. Make sure to read the ending Authors Note before you leave. It might shed some light (; I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much to all the reviews for this story. You would always make my day and inspire me to keep up the writing for ya. Bye bye! (:**

* * *

Chp 16; Mate's for life

Kagome's face froze before she ran out of her room and through the hallway to the kids. Inuyasha did his best to dress into something before following. Her breath was caught and her heart could be heard from across the estate. The kids room wasn't that far and finally she made it. This wasn't what she wanted to see. She wanted to find her daughter crying from a bad dream. She wanted to find her daughter awake because she was scared. She didn't want to find her son clutching her daughter because blood was staining Shiori's side. Shiori's eyes were closed and she wasn't crying. Shippo was standing in front of the twins on the bed. His face stained with tears but full of anger. Kagome's heart fell through her body. She turned and saw what did this. She saw the gun first and then the body that connected with it. At the moment she didn't care that it was still pointing in that direction she ran to her daughter and held on tight before facing the reason for every bit of hell in her life. She put Takumi and Shippo behind her and by that moment, Inuyasha made it to the room as well as everyone else who was in then house for the night. Kagome held onto her daughter but she was barely there. Her eyes were drooping and Kagome was trying to keep her awake.

"no no no no no no no.."

"What the hell DID YOU DO!" Kagome yelled starting to cry.

"Ki- Kikyo?" Inuyasha was stunned to see his ex girlfriend pointing what looked like a gun in the direction of his family. He went to stand in front of them.

"Please.. Please. NO! No no no no , baby please wake UP!" Kagome yelled at Shiori's body before looking at the door. Without caring that the gun was still pointed she grabbed Takumi's and Shippos hand and started for the door before another two shots were fired. She doesn't know where they went. All she cared about was getting her kids out of there and fast. She flew past Inuyasha's stunned parents and to the stairs. Takumi was crying but Shippo was pulling him with us. She past Kouga and Ayame. She said nothing but kept running. The first car she got to already had keys in it. She was stuffing the kids in the back seat when someone touched her shoulder. She flew backwards ready to attack before she realized it was Kouga and Ayame.

"Drive now!" she said pointing to the front as she climbed in back with Shiori. Taking one look at both of them and the blood on them was enough to get him to literally speed to the emergency center of the nearest hospital. No one said anything but Ayame took held of the boys as Kagome ran inside with Shiori. Someone started yelling something that Kagome couldn't here as one of those rolling things came by and Shiori was literally pried out of Kagome's arms and put on it. They were rolling her away from from Kagome and she fell to the floor. After what felt like years someone tapped on her shoulder once but she didn't move. They did it again and still nothing.

"Kagome.." Ayame said bending down to face Kagome who was still facing the hallway they took Shiori.

"Kagome, you need to let them help you.." she added

"th- they need to- to help Shi-" was all she said still looking down the hallway.

"Sweetie, they need to help you too." Ayame said

"What?" Kagome snapped to look at Ayame.

"Baby.. you've been shot" was all she said. Kagome looked confused and then looked down. Indeed, there were two spots where blood was staining her clothes through holes. One was just below her right shoulder. Another was by her lower rib cage. She couldn't believe it because she couldn't feel anything. Next she felt strong arms lift her up bridal style. She turned to find a serious Kouga before she felt a mat underneath her. She was being wheeled away before she went wide'eyed and looked at Ayame quickly.

"I will, I'll be here. We're not leaving.." was the last thing Kagome heard before doors doors closed she finally collapsed on the mat.

* * *

"WHERE'S KAGOME? THE KIDS!" Inuyasha ran into the emergency ward.

"Sir. please calm down. Give me a last name and I might be able to hel -"

"Inuyasha?" Ayame spoke up behind him.

"Ayame! where are they?" he ran to her.

"w-e we haven't heard anything. They.. they took Shiori and Kagome too " she would have kept trying to speak but the boys came up to Inuyasha sniffling and he bent down to hug them.

"Takumi! are you okay? Shippo- were you hurt?" he examined the boys up and down before finally embracing them and letting out a deep breath.

"Why did they take Kagome? Where did they take Shiori- tell me something Ayame, please?" Inuyasha looked desperate.

"Inuyasha.. Kagome was hurt too.." Ayame just stared at him as the realization hit him.

"as.. she was running. Shit, as she was running. we- we didn't know where they landed. shit shit shit, is she okay. was it bad?" he stood up to face Ayame.

"Kagome should be fine" Ayame choked not wanting to finish her thoughts but he knew them.

"boys, sit with uncle Kouga" Inuyasha handed them to Ayame before attempting to get something out of the staff.

* * *

It's smells weird, she thought as she tried to open her eyes. The moment she opened one she immediatly regretted it. She had a massive headache and it was way too bright where ever she was. All she knew was that it was cold and her right side was killing her. She forced her eyes open using her other hand to try and block the light. There was someone there, she could here footsteps. She turned and saw a nurse. Nurse? Nurses work in hospitals. why was she in a hospital, she thought. Then it came back to her and she shot up in the mattress. She startled the nurse who started to try and keep her in the bed.

"Miss, calm dow - you really need to- MISS stay down"

"Like hell! I need to see my kids" she got up looking for her clothes. She had no idea how long it's been but she needed to find the twins. Just as she got on her pants and shirt a man walked in.

"Miss Higurashi" he smiled.

"I don't have time to talk I need to find my kids"

"Just one last check up and some medication and your family is in the waiting room for you." he said putting his hands up in defense. She complied and he checked her off to go. She ran into the waiting room not caring about the pain on her side. First she saw Takumi and Shippo on the floor together and then Inuyasha. Takumi was okay but Inuyasha had some cuts and bruises. She went up to touch them when he spoke.

"She could pack a few mean punches, never knew" he joked and she hugged him. Everyone was in there and they all came up to her. The only person that was missing was Shiori. Inuyasha had told her that she was only on her own for about 2 hours. She had just ended up passing out when they had to fix her up so they gave her a room. She asked about Shiori and Inuyasha let her know.

Shiori had been hit underneath her ribcage on her left side. It didn't hit any major organs but the needed to go through surgery to check her and fix her up before letting her sleep it off for a while. Now it was just a waiting game before they let anyone in to see her.

Another hour went by and they weren't given any access. Kagome was just about ready to burst through the doors when someone else had that in mind on their way in.

"Kagome!" someone yelled.

"Rin?"

"Oh my god. Is she okay? Are you okay? Takumi? Shippo!" She examined every one of them before hugging them tight. Kagome winced at the pain it gave her side.

"I'm okay, Takumi's okay. Shippo's okay. Shiori should be okay" she said looking down.

"Should be?" Sesshomaru chimed in from behind her.

"They won't let us see here. They say we can't until she's awake" Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome minding her injury. Rin started to cry and Sesshomaru took her away. The waiting game came and it was another hour before they were told anything.

"So.." the doctor said.

"So? SO WHAT" Kagome demanded.

"She'll be fine. She's showing signs of consciencness so I think it'll be best if just the parents head in to be there when she's fully awake." He said pulling Inuyasha and Kagome back to the room with him. When they got there he left them inside and shut the door after himself. Kagome saw her baby and ran to her. Tears were escaping as she placed kisses all over the girls face. Inuyasha went on the other side and took Shiori's hand into his own before placing his forehead down on the bed. Kagome was still showing as much affection as she could when the little girl started to scrunch up.

"hmm, mamaa… no." She opened her eyes and scrunched her nose trying to pull away. Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he had fallen tears but she had already known. She felt what he was feeling.

"Oh- baby!" Kagome wrapped her daughter in a hug and Inuyasha did the same with both of them right after.

"Daddy"

"Yea?" "Were you crying?" the girl asked

"Yes baby" Inuyasha laughed and the girl giggled.

"Why?" she asked

"Because I needed you to be okay, runt."

"I'm like you daddy. I'm okay" the girl pointed to her father's ears and smiled. Her parents laughed again.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at her daughter.

"I- is auntie Rin here..?" the girl asked looking down

"Yes baby.." was all Kagome said before going outside of the room.

* * *

"Rin!" Kagome called in the waiting room

"Yea?"

"She wants you" Kagome smirked as the brunette beamed.

"Really?"

"I told you to just give her some time, come on" Kagome grabbed Rin and everyone else followed to come into the room. Shiori got a million hugs and even the boys showed affection. Kagome was very proud. She was watching everyone around her daughter and didn't notice Inuyasha come up next to her until he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Come" was all he said before he pulled her down a few halls into a waiting area that was empty.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" She looked at him worried as he pulled her into a chair and bent down in front of her.

"I'm so- " Her put his head in his hands looking down at her lap

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm so sorry.." she could feel the tears streaming from his face. "If I had never hurt you. If I had never been with her to spite you I THIS would have never happened.." He continued to shake in her arms before she pulled his face up to look at her.

"Inuyasha! you look at me right now. Listen to me, none of this is your fault so don't go apologizing for things you have no control over!" She hissed at him.

"Bu- "

"No, do not apologize for all those years ago again. We've been through this and you've been forgiven. Don't apologize for dating her because at a point it's what you wanted. Don't apologize anymore when nothing is your fault." She brought his head to her chest and held on to him for dear life. She felt him starting to calm down and his breaths became even. She picked his head up and pecked his lips before pecking his nose and looking at him.

"You are an amazing father and you will only get better. If our lives didn't turn out the way it did we might not be here right now and we might not have three bundles of joy waiting for us in that room. Never apologize for what's already done. You need to focus on what can be done and that's being there for your family." She kissed him again before grabbing complementary tissues and wiping his face clear of the evidence. He smiled at her and hugged her as they stood up and walked back together.

When they got back inside people were smiling and laughing and it made both of them feel better. Someone had found a marker and they were already writing on Shiori's cast which made the little girl ecstatic. But when they entered, the little girl sniffed and her head popped up.

"mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You smell like daddy.." She scrunched up her nose.

"HEY!" Inuyasha went and messed up the girls hair, making her laugh.

"Why do you smell like daddy, mama?" Takumi looked at his mother.

"Well baby-"

"It means that you're mother is now stuck with me for the rest of our lives." Inuyasha cut her off and smiled at the kids.

"Ahem" Kouga coughed in the room.

"Oi, if you're sick you're going nowhere near my kids" Inuyasha barked at Kouga, playfully.

"Shut up dog boy" Ayame slapped Kouga for that one

"Anyways!" Ayame yelled cheerful "We have some news"

"Oh and what might that be?" Kagome smirked seeing Ayame's smile.

"We mated!" Kouga cheered and everyone clapped. Anyone with demon sense knew already and Kagome just wasn't too oblivious to notice.

"If we are congratulating mates today then.." Inutaisho stated "I should congratulate my son on finally mating the girl who was meant for him this whole time" Kagome went a deep shade of red and Inuyasha kissed her cheek, smirking.

Shiori and Takumi beamed with the news that their parents were together and everyone else congratulated both the happy couples. Soon everyone had to leave and Rin and Sesshomaru took the boys home. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to stay the night as Shiori wasn't going to be released until morning. The day had surely taken it's toll on them Kagome fell asleep on the bed with Shiori as Inuyasha fell asleep on a chair in the room.

* * *

The next morning started off smoothly. The doctor came in to give Shiori her last check up. He stated how it was obvious that the demon blood was working it's magic and she was already healing. Inuyasha's pulled up his car and he carried his little girl into her new car seat, courtesy of her father that morning. Shiori had all kinds of get well bears and balloons with her from everyone last night. She was ecstatic. When she was buckled in, the new mates climbed into the front and started driving home.

They got their quick and everyone was outside to greet the child in her return home. Kagome smiled as she helped her daughter up the stairs and back in the house. When they got inside Inuyasha's phone rang and he went off to answer it while the little girl was dragged by family to the living area for a certain surprise her mother was unaware of. Knowing her daughter would be okay she went to find Inuyasha. He was in his room ending the call.

"Hey" she called

"Hey" he smiled to her

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh yea, no that was just the movie offer from New York." He said simply

"And?"

"What?" he asked.

"What did they say, moron" she laughed.

"Oh, they wanted to know how soon I could start filming and I said I would get back to them" he said looking down

"is this a bad thing? That obviously means they want you and soon" She smiled at him.

"Yea, i mean. I just thought things were going so well right now and I don't want to just pick up and leave to film for about a year." He admitted.

"Inuyasha" she said

"yea?"

"Where is the filming taking place?" she asked with a knowing smirk

"Uh, New York?" he was confused

"Idiot. Where do I technically still live?" She smiled at how slow he was.

"New York!" he finally caught on and grinned.

"You can be so slow sometimes" she teased messing up his hair before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

"We're going to be a family" Inuyasha smiled down to her. He looked dazed. He was looking forward to a life with her and more.

"That we are" She smirked. "Don't think you've got it easy just because I'm stuck with me" She walked to the door and looked back at him with a raised brow. Her hips teased him but her smile excited him for what was to come, no matter what it was.

"Wouldn't of dreamed it." He smirked before he started to chase her through the house back to their kids in the party downstairs.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH, It's done! I know, I gave no warning. BUT! There will be a sequel. I can't give up the opportunity of a story about how life in NYC goes with Inuyasha. I mean really? Epilogue coming up! Don't go just yet (;**


	17. Epilogue

**Here the last portion of this story. Anything else will be posted as a new stroy but will but spoken in the summary as the sequel. It's a little short but, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Short Epilogue**

"I honesty had no idea that you were this dense" Kagome muttered as she she finally opened the doors to her condo in New York.

"It's not my fault! I didn't grow up with these people- Sesshomaru always handled things when we were out of Japan" He defended himself, feeling the blush creep up.

"Aww- are you blushing? You are so cute" She went and kissed his cheek only making him blush deeper.

Inuyasha went on to dragging all of their luggage into the condo. It was small, in his opinion but he did spend his life in an estate so. Kagome on the other hand was beaming. She was beyond happy to finally be home. This condo was entirely hers and she loved it.

Inuyasha went on to giving himself a tour when he was done with the luggage. Pictures were all over the walls. the room was comfy and a bright white. From the living room you could see the kitchen and the floating stairs leading to the bedrooms upstairs. The kids had their rooms and he would be in Kagome's room.

"Daddy!" His kids yelled.

"Yea?"

"Come see our rooms!" they yelled from upstairs.

"Coming" he noticed that Kagome wasn't in the kitchen anymore but went upstairs to see his kids rooms.

Shiori's room was a light blue that changed shades throughout the walls. Her bed was against the window on the opposite side of the room. She had a vanity and drawers on one side of the room. A desk was on the other. Takumi's room was a deep red and Inuyasha smirked. He had a new bunk bed that they had ordered to accomadate Shippo now. Drawers and a desk were on the other side of the room. After leaving the kids to themselves, he heard something behind another door and opened it slowly. There she stood, next to the bed. She was changing out of the clothes she was wearing during the flight. He creeped inside with a smirk on his face.

"The funny thing about being mated.." She said. "Is that you can actually feel the arousal of your mate." She turned and smirked at him. he smiled wider as he scooped her up and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate. When he was done, he put her down and looked around the room. It was small but it felt right. The bed was big and took up most of the room. about 4 feet from the foot of the bed was a large set of drawers and a big mirror on top. There were closets lined up against the furthest wall up until a window right next to a door. It was the bathroom.

"Think you can live with it?" She smiled up at him.

"It's perfect" he smiled.

"Look at you being all sweet" She teased getting out of his grasp to put on her shirt. He pulled her backwards to his chest and whispered in her earhuskily.

"Don't get used to it" And he nibbled on her ear before letting her go.

"Oh yea. You can definitely feel their arousal.." He smirked as he left the room.

"Jackass.." Kagome muttered.

* * *

"Mama?" Shiori asked from playing on the living room floor.

"Yes, baby?" she looked at her daughter while she sat next to Inuyasha on the couch.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. What do you guys want?" She asked but she knew the answer.

"PIZZA!" The twins yelled. Shippo and Inuyasha were confused.

"Mama pleaseeeee! Can we go to bros? Pleaseeeeee" Takumi begged.

"Yes-yes we can. We need to show these two New York" Kagome winked at the twins.

"Really? Pizza?" Inuyasha raised a brow at his mate.

"Oh shut up, it's in the experience."

"I have been to New York before" He informed her.

"But you haven't lived here- with me" She winked at him before getting up to find her phone. He loved the way she said that

lived here- with me.

He loved the idea of living with her. He'd only fantasized about it for years. Now he had it. He had his mate, their own place, and their children. He had his family in the weirdest ways but it was still his. He hard her footsteps and watched her walk back into the room with the phone against her ear. She looked gorgeous to him. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Her jeans were tight and her shirt was basic and flowy. She had her glasses on right now and she couldn't have looked sexier to him. She seemed to have felt his feelings and turned to look at him, raising a brow. He just shrugged and went back to watching his kids.

"So- Sango said they'll meet us there."

"Who's they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango, Jakotsu, maybe Ayame and Kouga? I'm not sure-she said she was gonna call them"

"Seriously, next thing I know- Miroku's gonna follow us out here"

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, he was seriously missing Sango when she left.." She said and shrugged before forcing the kids to get changed.

* * *

"Kagome!" A voice yelled as they neared the pizzaria. She had Shiori in one hand, Inuyasha in the other. He had Takumi in one hand and Shippo was on his shoulder.

"Sango!" Kagome waved as she got there.

"Ahhhhhh- I'm so glad you're back!" Sango had come back to New York with Jakotsu not long after the wedding. When everything had settled with Shiori, they had to come back for some work. Miroku had been moping around the mansion ever since she left. Inuyasha was almost too happy to get away from it when we decided to leave for his filming.

"Me too!" They both screeched and hoped together as Jakotsu showed up with about two pie and forced them to sit in the back.

"So-how was the flight?" he asked passing out slices. The kids dug in and Inuyasha seemed hesitant but he eventually gave in and actually liked it.

"Good. That is, until Inuyasha nearly murdered like 3 different guys" She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell for?" Sango hissed before Kagome smacked her behind the head for cursing.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at her" He replied as if it were obvious.

"O honey" Jakotsu started "You need to understand that you mated what men like to call a hot piece of ass. Lucky you marked her for life though" He laughed.

"Shut up Jakotsu-"

"What! I'm serious. You know how many guys love going to the grill because they get to see you?" Sango slapped him over the head this time. Kagome looked like she wanted to strangle the girl and Inuyasha just got madder.

"Oh really? I guess I'll be at your job often then" Inuyasha said harshly.

"Thanks Jakotsu" She shot a glare that could kill.

"Oh-you're welcome"He smirked.

"At least it's nto Hojo he's fussing over" Sango winked at Inuyasha who was still seething.

"Oh yea, he's moved on to bigger and badder opponents."Kagome smirked. and everyone laughed.

* * *

"That was fun right?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the shower in only a towel.

"Oh yea- walking for that long, ugly trains, horrible smells, and people I wanted to kill-"

"Welcome to New york" She smirked and cut him off with a kiss.

"See now, you shouldn't be doing that" He teased.

"What? Kissing you?" She looked at him, incredulous.

"Kissing me with basically nothing on" he tugged at the towel she was wearing.

"Why is that? Can't resist temptation" She said huskily. Lowering her face to the half demon sitting on the bed. Her face was centimeters away from his and she could feel his breathe. She was teasing and she knew it but she didn't care. He was hers to tease for the rest of her life and more now.

"Nope" Was all he said before he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her on the bed. The towel was still hanging on but he didn't care. He hunched over her on the bed and looked deep into her eyes.

"I never can resist you" He said low, right beside her ear before nibbling on it and kissing her neck.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" she said as his hands went to the towel and threw it off the bed and away from her.

"Thank God.." He said before attacking her lips. This was what he wanted for years. A life with her and now he had it.

* * *

 **This is like an epilogue/teaser for the sequel. Hope you liked it. It might be some time before I post the sequel but stay tuned! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! (:**


End file.
